


[授权翻译]What Lies Within

by Leavia310



Category: SCP Foundation, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Guns, Horror, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 103,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavia310/pseuds/Leavia310
Summary: 一个小小的时空裂缝，足以将五个毫无戒心的少年从他们的世界拖到一个遍布阴影的危险之地。当所有收容室的门都被打开的时候，他们能从这黑暗的迷宫中逃离吗？





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Lies Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913731) by [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu). 



苍白的指尖在浅紫的发间纠缠，她神色恍惚，一脸心不在焉的表情。桌上摊开一捆文件，厚厚的马尼拉信封里装满了用订书机订好的纸，注释详尽，时有涂黑。

 

她戴上眼镜，轻笑出声。  
“现代人类可真有意思，”她自言自语道，“如果想掩盖什么，何必还要写出来？别人只会更好奇，真是此地无银三百两。”

桌子另一边站着她的同伴，听闻此言，对方迟疑一笑，表示同意，不过看他满头大汗的样子，八成也不知道她在说什么。  
她微微一笑，很是愉悦，随即啪的一声合上了文件夹。  
“你能给我这些真是太好了，跟着带你进来的人走吧，钱到时候给你。感谢你的辛勤工作。”  
他匆匆鞠了一躬。  
“夫人客气了，很高兴与您共事。”

 

刘海遮掩了她的笑容。

 

那人一离开，她便开始用指尖描摹着文件夹上的圆形徽标，一圈又一圈，接着她拉过桌上的对讲机。  
“里克顿？他出来了，这次务必别把尸体扔在河边。”  
关掉对讲机，她的注意力落在徽标上，唇边绽开越发迷人的微笑。

 

“这会是一场非常有趣的游戏。”


	2. 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战斗城市结束两天后，游戏与暗视角

武藤游戏感觉到的第一件事便是寒冷。

接着是窒息。

肺部拒绝工作，他噎住了，瘫倒在地。有那么一会儿，他只能在冰冷的地板上摸索，在一片漆黑中徒劳张望，不知身处何地，也不知为何到此，还无法呼吸——  
好像有什么东西抓住了他，游戏一跳，仍喘不上气，只得躺在地板上发抖，贪婪地呼吸着空气。他这才反应过来是另一个自己在对他大喊大叫。

“伙伴，伙伴！可恶，快回答我，发生了什么，你还好吗？”  
他咳得厉害，止不住地打颤，呼吸甫一平复，便觉得喉咙又干又渴。  
“我还好……”他声音粗哑，又咳了一声，眼前一片昏花，他眨眨眼，“怎……怎么回事？”  
他闭上眼抵御着突如其来的眩晕，感觉自己要吐了。

暗游戏没再发问，他控制了他们颤抖的身体，将游戏轻柔地拉进千年积木中。接收了游戏全部的迷失感，暗一阵呻吟，还好灵魂切换稳定了他们的状态，过了一会儿他终于可以站起身来。  
“发生了什么？”暗问道。  
声音回荡开来，看来是个大房间。

他咬着嘴唇，犹豫着缓慢转身，尝试在一片黑暗中找到可以抓住的东西。一无所获，仅有脚下冰凉的地板。  
“我们在哪……？”游戏喃喃。  
暗摇了摇头。  
“完全不清楚。”

他们究竟是怎么到这里来的？他不禁皱眉。

“游戏，你记得的最后一件事是什么？”  
“嗯……跟爷爷聊天，他想再看看神之卡……之后就上床睡觉了。”  
暗点点头，这也是他记得的最后一件事，但不知怎么的，他们现在穿着平日的制服，并非睡衣。这意味着离入睡已经过了些时，他们落进了这个……不知道是哪儿的地方。

拍了拍皮带，他发现自己的牌不见了，手臂上也没有决斗盘那令人安心的重量。不得不说，缺失装备让他紧张反胃。

那么……现在只能……

暗游戏在黑暗中伸手向前摸索能够到的东西，刚走几步，指尖便触到了一堵冰冷的金属墙。成了，暗沿着墙小心翼翼地移动着，感到游戏怕得发抖却还努力保持镇静。他清楚，尽管自己的心脏也紧张得怦怦直跳，他必须为游戏保持理智。  
他碰到了什么——中了！感觉是门框。

暗沿着门边摸索，終于找到了把手，门上好像有个……键盘？他的心一下子沉到肚子里，难道这里锁上了吗？

没，门把转开了！

暗松了口气，他小心地推开门，光线透了进来，外面是一条明亮的走廊。  
他四下扫视，走廊两侧间隔排列着房间，大厅空无一人，只有几扇房门开着，除此之外……这里似乎已经荒废了。  
恐惧在胃中翻腾，他皱起眉，刚从黑暗中逃了出来，却发现自己陷入了更大的迷局。回头看了眼身后的房间，他希望能借走廊的光线看清刚才离开的地方。也许外面还有另一扇门？

 

匆匆一瞥，他知道里面已然空无一物。  
然而靠近观察，房间里布满了怪异之物，墙壁和地板都被腐蚀了，恐惧抓挠着他的胃。  
暗咽了咽口水，立马关上了门回到走廊。

 

现在去哪？  
没有指示牌，他不知道自己该往哪儿走。  
千年积木触感冰凉，他拿着它，仿佛自己还有一点支撑，然而冰冷的金属无言作答，没人告诉他该怎么做。  
“伙伴，你觉得怎么样，左边还是右边？”  
游戏正欲开口。

“咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪咪！”  
咿呀声在走廊深处炸响，近乎歇斯底里，空荡荡的墙壁间回声环绕。  
暗紧张起来，蓄势以待。有什么要来了？  
他不知道自己在期待什么，但肯定……不是这个。

 

两个小东西在走廊里爆炸了，它们形似泪珠，只有到他小腿的一半高。两个东西上面都有一只巨大的蓝眼睛，它们刚一进入他的视野，那眼睛便牢牢地盯着他。他还没反应过来，它们就飞扑过来，绕着他脚边吱吱呀呀起来——他不知道它们是怎么发出这种声音的。  
暗全神戒备，他不知这东西是什么，可能很危险，要不是游戏重新控制了身体，只差两秒，他就会把它们踢出去。他蹲下身靠近这两个疯狂的小东西，试探着伸出了手。  
“嘿、嘿，没关系，没事的！”他说着，“嘘，嘘，嘘——”  
“游戏，小心点。”暗语气警惕。  
“它们只是吓坏了，”游戏答道，“你看。”

 

在游戏安抚之下，这对奇怪的小家伙终于安静下来，直勾勾地盯着他看。一个焦橙，一个芥黄，两只蓝眼睛一眨不眨对着游戏，暗不由得一阵颤抖。  
游戏伸出手，继续发出舒缓的声音。  
“没事的，你们安全了。是被什么吓到了吗？不会有事的。”  
他话声不停，低沉而柔和的嗓音不由令暗想起一位母亲，一个驱散噩梦的人。  
橙色的那只先动了，它试探性地爬向前，用泪珠状的顶端碰了碰游戏的手。游戏笑了起来。  
“这就对了，”他说，“看到了吗？你们没事了。”  
黄色的那只也向前动了动，他俩像是用鼻子蹭着他的手掌，游戏不禁笑出了声。  
“它们跟猫一样，另一个我。你不是喜欢猫吗？”  
“猫是毛茸茸的，”暗回道，有点气这俩小东西怎么吓到了他，“它们又没有毛。”  
游戏站起身，橙色的眼豆发出轻柔的叽叽声。  
他笑道：“嗯，我喜欢，它们真可爱。”  
可爱？暗完全看不出来，顶多没有恶意罢了。

 

“你们知道路吗？”游戏问，“我们迷路了。”  
小眼豆们只是盯着他，黄色的那只发出微弱的叽叽声。  
“它们可能听不懂我们在说什么。”  
“我想也是，”游戏回道，“好吧……另一个我，该走哪边呢？”  
暗思索道：“它们从相反的方向过来的，显然被什么吓坏了，我可不想知道那是什么。”  
“听起来不错。”游戏不由得一颤。

 

他略一犹豫，沿着走廊出发了。眼豆在他身后转来转去，他停了下来，黄色的那只立刻叽叽喳喳起来。他朝它们笑了笑。  
“你们想一起来吗？”  
黄色眼豆再次发出叽叽喳喳的声音，橙色的那只则是发出了轻柔的咿呀声。  
“好吧，叽喳！跟着我吧。”  
太好了，暗想到，等等——  
“叽喳？”他挑了挑眉。  
“没错，叽喳。黄色的叫叽喳，橙色的叫咿呀。”  
“你还给它们起名字。”  
“我们总得想个方法称呼它们嘛！”

暗忍不住笑了，虽然眼豆有点令人不安，不过至少能给游戏一点自信，起码游戏还能拥有自信。如果它们能让游戏好一点，他说不定会试着喜欢它们。  
他这么想着，低头又对上了那双蓝眼睛，不由得抖了一下。好吧，喜欢什么的还是以后再说吧。

 

游戏沿着走廊前行，叽喳和咿呀在他脚边滚动，好似装了轮子（说不定它们有轮子）。暗思绪游离，回忆着他们是怎么来到这里的。  
他不知道自己在哪里，发生了什么，也不知道接下来会遇上什么事，但是……  
有种感觉拉扯着他的胸膛。那是当他与对手同桌竞技时才能拥有的平静，是渗入他骨子里的自信，是他看着游戏布局时嘴边无意识扯出的微笑。这是游戏开始的感觉，而他将会取得胜利。

他突然意识到，这是一场游戏，他不知道方法，也不明白理由……但有人要和他们玩场游戏——  
我要找出对手是谁，以及——我会赢。  
抱持着这种想法，他们继续沿着走廊行进，完全没注意到身后天花板上那个巨大的、一动不动的人形物，它藏在蚀坏的灯下阴影中，烧焦的面庞紧盯他们，手上滴落的物质在墙上流下道道腐蚀的痕迹……

* * *

指尖转动着铅笔，她扫了一眼屏幕。  
“我们的第一位客人到了，真可爱，他还交上了新朋友。”  
她放下铅笔，按了面前笔电上的一个按钮，打开了麦克风。  
“第一阶段成功，神王和解谜之王传送完成，启动第二阶段。”  
关上对讲机，她双手支着下巴微笑起来。  
“让我看看你们有多强，传说中的双王。”


	3. 273

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARKNESS战败后第二天，十代视角

十代无法呼吸。

有什么压迫着他的肺，挤压着，榨取着空气。他目不可视，耳不可闻，呼吸不能——  
“十代！”  
他终于重获氧气，跪倒在地，气喘难平，手撑在冰凉的金属地面上颤抖不已。一阵咳嗽之后他试着做了几个深呼吸——他是不是又惊恐发作了？  
等等，地板怎么是金属的？他不是才从决斗学院出来吗？

 

十代睁开双眼，尤贝尔的身影出现在身旁，她一脸惊恐，异色双眸大睁。  
“谢天谢地，”她嘶声道，“你没事吧？”  
十代又咳了声。  
“没，我还好。”他喃喃。  
眨眨眼集中注意力，看看周围，他得确认情况。

 

他在一个狭小的金属房间里，面前是一扇看起来就很沉的门——可能已经从外面锁上了。他站起身，环顾四周，身后有半堵墙将房间隔断，似乎是为了保护隐私，不过在这么一个监狱隔间似的地方，还保护隐私……这是在监狱里？他怎么进来的？十代只记得昨天击败了DARKNESS，累得不行，自己倒头就睡了……

 

一阵天旋地转，他不禁呻吟起来，抬手抵住前额。  
地板突然响起托嚓声，尤贝尔嘶声警告，他转身朝向另一面墙，心沉坠入腹——别，天哪，千万别又是要跟什么东西打架，他都累惨了——

 

一张小小的圆脸从隔墙后探出来，一双深褐色的眼睛惊惧地盯着他。她皮肤黝黑，棕如柔软的天鹅绒，睫毛浓密，一头蜷曲的黑发扎成小小的马尾辫，发尾上翘。十代举起双手。  
“嘿，没事的，我不会伤害你。”  
她用英语说了些什么，声音发颤，带着一种他从未听过的口音，可是他听不懂。  
“I don't know English.”他一阵结巴道，口音尚可。  
她瞪大了眼睛，冲他挥手示意，一边说话一边好像要推他走。  
“我、我听不懂，对不起，我不会伤害你的。”他说着举起双手做了个安抚的手势。  
她越发用力地挥手，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，他不明白她怎么这么害怕，要是他会英语就好了。  
“该死，十代听我说，你可以用我的力量，决斗精灵会说所有的语言——你是不是忘了我还在这里？”  
听到尤贝尔的话，十代才猛地反应过来，刚才的骚乱搞得他忘了自己还可以这样做。  
他让更多尤贝尔的灵魂浮现出来，双眼闪烁着属于她的橙绿两色，他集中注意听那个女人说话，很快，英语在他耳中变得如日语一般。

 

“求你了，快走吧，我饿得忍不了了，我——已经过了十二个小时了，它要来了，你快走啊，你该提前几小时来的——我不想伤害你——”  
接着他感觉到了。燃烧感爬上了他的身体，嗡嗡声自血管向外扩散，心脏里有股热量在涌动。他开始喘不过气来，还闻到了头发烧焦的气味。  
“是她搞出来的。”尤贝尔如是说。  
“我觉得她是控制不了，”热浪再次席卷身体，他低哼出声，“听我说——你必须冷静下来，深呼吸。”  
“求你了求求你拜托了，我不想再伤害别人了，求求你快走吧……”  
“十代。”尤贝尔警告道。  
热量在他脑子里逐步攀升，他满头大汗，头痛欲裂，刹那间，他意识到再不行动自己就要被活活烧死了。  
决斗盘——他的决斗盘不见了。  
那一瞬间他几乎惊慌失措，好在他反应及时，控制住了自己。

 

他对那女人嘶声道：“听我说，冷静下来，深呼吸。”  
她倒吸了口气，从指缝间看着他。又一次呼吸困难，然而这阻止不了十代。他做了个深呼吸，将阴影纳入身体。  
它们如蛇般滑下墙面，缠上他的腿，直抵他嘴边。他吮吸阴影，饮水般自然，体内的黑暗呼吸着，那凉爽而具有保护性的黑暗滋生着，轻轻驱散了热量。现在他有时间思考了，可是他不确定能这样抵御多久的火焰。  
她目瞪口呆，下颌微颤。  
“你……你没事……？”  
“暂时而已，我想知道你在做什么。”  
她猛地摇头，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。  
“我……我不知道，我有一种……渴望，需要喂食和燃烧，我选择不了要烧的东西——他们平常会给我带肉来，但今天没有，有点不对劲——我不想再伤害别人了。”  
“嘘——一切都会好起来的，我知道你有种没法控制的超能力……我要你深呼吸，好吧？你不会伤害任何人的。”  
她喘着粗气，一阵哽咽，随即用手捂住了嘴。  
“你叫什么名字？”十代温和地问道。  
她舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
“科尔蒂达，”她低声答道，“我叫……科尔蒂达。”  
“很高兴见到你，我是游城十代。”  
她咽了口唾沫，仍然颤抖不已。

 

十代问：“我能靠近点吗？”  
“你不应该过来——你不能、我会烧死你的。”  
“我保证你伤不了我。”话虽如此，他自己也不确定。  
他询问他的灵魂伴侣：“尤贝尔，你怎么看？”  
“她肯定用了某种力量，在我们对这些阴影失控前，它必须平静下来，不然我们都得死。”  
“行吧。”  
十代靠近了些许，她僵住了，不过并未退缩。  
“那么这里是什么地方？你怎么到这儿来的？”  
“一般不都是一次一个问题吗？”她喃喃着，像是本能反应，旋即答道，“这里是……SCP基金会，我相信……我来这里是因为伤到了别人，我得远离人群。”  
十代紧张起来，就因为超能力她成了囚犯？好吧，看来之后他得跟这个SCP基金会好好谈谈。  
“那你以前在哪儿呢？”  
她犹豫了片刻，张开了嘴。  
“我……我不知道……不记得了……”  
她咬紧了唇，眼泪又冒了出来。  
“我做错了事——肯定是我做错了什么事，让我变成了一个伤害别人的恶魔。”  
“嘘，”十代说着，“你不是恶魔，这不是你的错。”  
“我是个怪物。”

 

十代感觉自己脸上好似挨了一记耳光，他闭上眼，不得不停下来做了几个深呼吸。  
他说：“你不是怪物。”  
可他真的是在对她说话吗？还是说他在自言自语？  
“十代，又开始变热了，我不知道我们还能坚持多久。”  
科尔蒂达颤抖着抱紧了自己。  
“你得走了，现在就走。我忍不了了，它需要食物。”  
十代摇了摇头。  
“你不必被这种‘饥饿’所困，我会想出办法的。科尔蒂达小姐，请你牵着我的手好吗？”  
他向她伸出手，她盯着它看了一会儿，摇摇头，退了回去。  
她重复道：“你得走了。”  
“科尔蒂达小姐，你不必害怕。”  
泪水自她深褐的面颊滚落。  
“求你了，我不想伤害你。”  
“你不会的。”  
她凝视着那只伸向她的手。十代感到热量抓住了他的阴影，火焰照亮了黑暗，阴影在退却。他的额上布满了汗珠。  
“科尔蒂达，拜托了。”

 

科尔蒂达伸出了手，手指在他掌上悬停了片刻，接着她碰到了他，而他抓住了她的手——  
他的头猛然后仰，大吸了一口气，视线消失了。他听到科尔蒂达的尖叫，然而他无法放手，他不会放手的。他看到了，某种炽热的，噼啪燃烧还带着爪子的——  
“我看到了，”他嘶嘶道，“我看见你了。”  
他现在能看到她的全部了，不仅仅是眼前瘦小的女人，还有那些紧紧依附于她灵魂的生物——闪着金光的金属鸟以火为巢，安睡于火焰之中，为科尔蒂达的身体提供生命的热量；另一个是蛇形的龙，犄角盘旋，以火焰与岩浆环绕着科尔蒂达的灵魂，它发出低沉而哀伤的嘶嘶声，并非危险，听起来更像是悲伤与狂乱。  
“力量，”龙咆哮道，“需要力量。”  
十代咬紧了牙：“什么的力量？”  
“保护。必须保护。”  
“这不是保护。”  
“必须保护。”龙越发坚定。  
十代咽了咽口水，他现在知道她身上发生了什么，但不知道她是怎么变成这样的。  
她跟他一样，就像他和尤贝尔，双魂一体——虽然她是三魂一体。  
“双重‘卡（ka）’，”他陡然领悟，“你拥有两个‘卡’，而你经历了‘卡’和‘巴（ba）’的融合。”  
“什——什么？”  
女人拥有两个依附于她的暗影灵魂，两个诞生自她灵魂的决斗精灵，而这两个都与她融合了。他和其他决斗精灵聊天时听过，不过这种事极其罕见。上一次还是发生在白龙身上，龙想保护她的挚爱，于是将自己与对方的灵魂结合，永远陪伴着爱人。火龙与沉眠的凤凰都是她的一部分。彼此相连，密不可分。

 

十代开口道：“你伤她比保护她更深，停手吧，你得停下来。”  
“需要力量。必须保护。”龙仍重复着。  
十代睁开双眼，瞳中灼灼赤金。  
“我会保护她的，你知道我是谁。”  
龙退缩了，它低下脑袋，迎上那双刺目的眼，他明白它认可了。  
“那么就停手吧。”  
龙遵循了，它减弱了科尔蒂达的灵魂之火。  
十代身上的热量消散了。  
他松了口气，双目恢复如常。  
科尔蒂达轻轻喘息，低声道：“它停下了……饥饿，停止了……”  
她瞪大眼睛盯着他。  
“你是怎么做到的？”  
十代呼气，感觉自己好似跑完一场马拉松。  
“要不我们坐下来好好聊聊吧。”

* * *

她笑出了声：“天哪，每个王都这么容易交上朋友吗？真可爱。”  
轻笑着，她输入了第三阶段的命令，向后靠在椅子上。  
“比我想象中的好多了，”她若有所思道，“这台机器还真的能用。”  
微笑。  
“接下来看看我们的第三位王会如何行动……”

TBC


	4. 1187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 代达罗斯桥建成六天后，游星视角

游星喘不过气来。

好不容易恢复了正常呼吸，他发现自己正躺在地板上。地板冰凉，并非他车库里的水泥地，而是金属材质的……怎么回事？他盯着天花板，显然不在自己家里，可他脑海里浮现出的最后一件事是自己在修理D轮，为什么……？  
他闷哼一声，慢慢坐起身来，他这是在哪儿？  
环视四周，他眉头紧皱，这房间看起来像车库，不过比他的车库更冷更窄。

就在这时，他看到了尸体。

游星爬了起来，他冲到第一具尸体身边，将他翻了过来。眼睛瞪直，脖子扭曲，这人已经死透了，他快速检查了下另一个人，发现也是如此。他们都是被某个拥有极强腕力的人扭断了脖子——游星忍住了恶心呕吐的冲动。  
寒毛直立，他感觉房间里还有什么别的东西。  
他猛地转身向后看去。

 

空无一物。

 

游星的心脏还在怦怦直跳，他沿着房间慢慢转了一圈，车库很小，不超过十个平方。除了两具尸体，房间里只剩下一辆翻了个底朝天的小型全地形车。他皱了皱眉，走近小车，随即跪下来探头检查。  
他认出了这个型号，2006 Kazuma 150cc，虽然老旧，不过保存良好，蓝漆相当漂亮。游星吹了声口哨，他只在博物馆里见过这种车，D轮和它一样是全地形的，但前者在速度和决斗方面远胜后者，它已经被时代淘汰了。尽管如此，他还是不由对这完美的蓝色涂装表示赞赏。

他听到有什么东西撞在墙上，啪地一声掉了下来。

还是什么都没有。他突然想起自己正独自一人呆在一个陌生房间里，而这里有两具尸体，还有一辆倒着放的、有几十年历史却仍完好无损的奇怪载具。  
他咽了咽唾沫，突然意识到自己身上没带卡牌，只有后兜还插着一把小扳手和一把螺丝刀。  
他的直觉从未出错，附近肯定还有什么东西。  
游星舔了舔陡然发干的嘴唇，朝着另一边的房门走去。

 

他仔细检查了门，把手按在上面感觉有没有震动，没有，接着试了门把手。门静静打开，仿佛不久前才关上。在游星面前出现了一条昏暗的长廊，灯光忽明忽暗，两边都有房门……但整个建筑物看起来早已废弃，空无一物。  
起码没有更多的尸体，他想起身后房间里的东西，不寒而栗。他见过死在小巷和排水沟里的人，可是那两个……他们的脑袋几乎被完全拧转过来了……  
他眨了眨眼。  
走廊里多出了个东西。  
游星咒骂出声，想躲回房间，然而本能告诉他不要动，呆在原地用眼睛盯着那个突然出现的家伙。  
他的大脑只能勉强理解那东西。它看起来好像是用混凝土做成的，球状的头部绘有某种喷漆，身形长而奇怪，胳膊和腿又短又粗。直觉告诉他准没什么好事。  
他的眼睛开始发干，眨动。  
妈的它已经在他面前了。

游星骂骂咧咧地躲开了，他盯着那个生物，砰地一声关上了门，拿肩膀抵住。锁——肯定有锁的。  
那东西在撞门，它显然只有在他看不见的时候才能动，游星又不能一直这么挡着——是锁！  
他闩上了门，可现在他被锁在房间里面了，面前的门是唯一出路——天哪门已经被撞变形了，他听到如同岩石彼此撞击的声音，那个生物一次又一次冲撞着——  
游星的手落在了他的扳手和螺丝刀上，有够白痴的，他拿它们有什么用？需要B计划，找到一个不是工具还能攻击它的东西，最好还能逃跑——

 

他的目光落在了全地形车上。  
行得通。

他冲向那辆蓝色的全地形车，把肩膀顶在上面使劲向后推。倒置的载具不算特别大，他几下就将车翻了过来。没有钥匙——可能在其中一个死人身上，没时间去找了，那东西开始撬门，他看到门与门框间产生了间隙。  
游星拔出螺丝刀拆掉了前面板，接着开始拨弄电线，这跟他曾经在废车场找零件拼旧的那辆D轮没什么区别，他知道怎么用火线发动它们。  
他叼着螺丝刀，找出了正确的线，准备启动。就在这时，门爆开了。  
游星盯着它，那东西立马一动不动了。他眼睛紧盯着它，手上还拿着电线，不看线就没法操作，也不知道能不能只靠手盲操一波，可他清楚一旦移开视线，自己必死无疑。

他咽了咽口水，慢慢地，一点一点地拿起了电线，直到能用眼角余光看到它们。那个生物似乎在轻微移动，是他的错觉吗？注意，游星，注意力集中。  
他只要一点点火花，全地形车就能发动起来，他便能撞开面前那东西。他笨拙地摆弄着电线，差点弄掉一个。要是真掉了的话他还得低头向下找，凉凉。  
感谢上天他还戴着手套，不然现在满手冷汗肯定一根线都抓不住。  
电线之间突然冒出一丝火花，他差点把它们扔在地上，手套上也烧了个洞。但他听到身下的全地形车嗡嗡作响，谢天谢地，终于发动了。

 

那一瞬他才发现面前的生物到了身后，他骂出了声，眼睛已经开始变干了，妈的，他得把车倒过来。  
他滑坐回车位，双手放在车把上，切换档。眨眼，他得眨眼了——  
脚后跟用力一踏，引擎轰鸣。  
然而动的不是车。  
是地面。  
整个建筑都开始摇晃，车库的墙向他冲来，仿佛他自己开车撞向了墙，可他感觉并没有动，动的是地面，就像某种搞笑传送带——  
车撞上了墙，他猛地低头，动弹不得，碎片在他头顶飞溅——他心脏一紧，意识到自己的视线离开了那个生物——  
在那一瞬间，他感觉有双手扼住了自己的脖子。  
接着整个房间被撕成了碎片。  
一阵恐怖的尖叫——是轮胎还是那东西发出的声音？游星没法停车，也不能松开把手，这辆车如同可怖的地震般不停折叠着车下的地面，撕碎了地板，裂开了地面——  
他喘了口气，猛踩刹车。  
整个世界呻吟着，慢慢停下了。  
游星重重地靠上车把，脑袋一下子撞上了身后的废墙。  
面前的车库已然一分为二，在他和门之间的地板上多出了一条可怕的裂缝，他觉得自己应该跳得过去，不过……  
墙壁向内倒塌，天花板低垂到了危险的地步，好似有根巨大的手指从上面把它压变形了。  
到处都看不到那个生物，游星也不知道是好是坏。  
希望它掉进了裂缝……  
那就再好不过了。

他下了车，衣服上的灰簌簌而落，掉了一地。他估算了一下面前的裂缝，没错，他过得去，这样就能回到走廊搞清楚自己身在何方了。  
游星握紧拳头，后退数步，接着纵身一跃跳过了裂缝。着地时脚后跟略略打滑，好在他及时抓住了门上的铰链，落进了走廊。  
回到走廊上，游星终于能喘口气了，他靠着墙闭上了眼睛，平复着呼吸。  
他在哪儿？这鬼地方到底怎么回事？

 

* * *

 

“机智啊！”  
她忍不住笑了。  
“你肯定是他们之中最足智多谋的那个了，我是不是该把你的工具和卡牌一起收走、再看看你会怎么办呢？”  
她自言自语道。  
“游戏进行得很顺利，”说着，她敲了敲键盘，打开了另一块屏幕，上面显示了一间漆黑的房间，唯一的光源来自顶上的裂缝，一尊带着奇异喷漆的水泥雕塑静静地伫立其中，“看来173先生在坠落中生还了。可喜可贺，之后的游戏还用得上你呢。”  
她靠坐在椅子上，手指轻点朱唇。  
“不清楚我们派对上最小的成员会怎样呢，”她若有所思道，“毕竟，要是游戏刚开始玩家就死了，那该多丢人哪。”


	5. 096

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快斗与游马决斗（Zexal73话）三天后

第五章：096  
【快斗与游马决斗（Zexal 73话）三天后】

游马跌跌撞撞，跪坐在地。他喘不上气，什么都看不见——他是不是瞎了？？？  
手伸到眼前疯狂挥动，他发现自己还能辨认手掌的轮廓，所以不是他看不见，而是房间里太黑了。好吧这下放心——说放心太早了，他的卧室可不是这种没窗的黑屋子，事情没有“从床上掉下来”这么简单。

“呃啊”他咕哝着揉了揉后脑勺，肯定是撞到哪儿了。发生了什么？他只记得上床睡觉，明理唠叨个不停，说他回家太晚——她想干嘛？他得跟大家一起定计划！现在没事了，他终于可以放松一下，跟朋友们出去好好玩玩了！

“我天，Astral，怎么回事？”游马问道，“……Astral？”  
无人回应，他身旁也没出现Astral光芒闪耀的身影，游马感觉肚子一沉。  
“Astral？Astral！”  
他伸手在胸前乱抓一气——皇之键不见了。  
不不不不不不不不——  
呼吸不能，恐慌攫住了他。他独自一人置身于寒冷而黑暗的未知中，不清楚发生了什么也不清楚身处何方，一无所知，Astral去哪儿了？是不是遇上了麻烦？还是说自己弄丢了皇之键让Astral困在里面了？不不不不不不不他该怎么办怎么办怎么办——  
他试图冷静下来。

 

【动动脑子！Astral会告诉他怎么做？】

 

游马舔着干裂的嘴唇，尽力忽视自己又快又响的心跳声。Astral一定会说，仔细观察周围环境，别轻举妄动，也不要不管不顾往外冲。先收集情报，再行动，没错，他可以的。

窒息感挥之不去，他还站不起来，只好靠着身旁的墙一点点站起身。背靠着冰凉的墙壁，他来回环顾四周，房间极暗，什么都看不清，不过他还是看到了走廊尽头的微弱光线。啊！是走廊，他在走廊里！这下总比一无所知强多了！  
要是皇之键掉在走廊里了……他得找个灯确认一下。  
游马沿墙摸索着，朝远处的灯光慢慢走去，说不定还能摸到电灯开关，或者捡到可以帮他找皇之键的东西。

他的脚碰到了什么东西，游马不由得叫出了声，猛地向后退去。  
冷静下来，他往前迈了一步，那东西滚了一下，好像是金属的……？顾不上谨慎，他用手摸了摸，抓住了它。他感觉——啊，是个手电筒！  
“运气不错！”他边笑边摸索着手电开关。  
手里有灯，心里踏实多了，他照着先前来处的地板，沿着走廊扫过，确保没落下皇之键。地板泛着金属质感，十分干净，一眼就能看出有没有东西落下。所以Astral没跟他一起来这儿？游马也不知道这是好是坏，好是好在Astral没出事，可换句话说，游马现在孤身一人，不知如何是好。  
光线落回身边，他大叫了一句。  
“这是搞什么恶作剧吗……一点都不好笑啊。”  
游马不知道有谁会对他开这种玩笑，说话不过是虚张声势……好吧，看来只能接着向走廊尽头的灯光进发了，他叹了口气，手电转回了走廊。  
他僵住。  
胆汁冒了上来。  
天哪。

 

地板上——那里有一具尸体——而且还——  
游马跌撞着后退，手电筒掉在了地上，他双手捂住了嘴。血——到处都是血——他只看了一眼，但那个人的四肢——四散在地，仿佛被什么强壮的东西撕成了碎片——手电筒一定是他的，要是游马找到手电接着走肯定会踩到——  
这时他听到身后地板上传来刮擦的声音。  
游马的眼泪吓得夺眶而出，他憋回一声尖叫，扑向地板上仍然开着的手电筒。他像拿武器一样拿着它，转过身照亮了走廊。

 

先映入眼帘的是一个大而苍白的东西，看起来像个人？但它很高，差不多有两米，手臂也很长，长得不像人类——  
游马对上一张茫然的人脸，它有双苍白的眼睛。那一刻，什么都没发生，游马盯着它，拿着手电的手颤抖不已。说不定它怕光，也可能会走开。  
接着它尖叫起来。  
那嘴比任何人类都大，张开后仿佛一条巨蟒。它双手掩面，发出骇人的声音，语无伦次地说着话。那个生物狂奔向他，游马尖叫起来，差点丢掉了手电筒。  
游马完全不知道自己是怎么躲开的。他猛地侧身靠上墙面，手电筒掉了下来，那东西从他身边掠过。  
说不定它看不见，它在黑暗中看不见东西——

远处的灯光映出它的轮廓，它又转向他了。游马用手捂住嘴，不能再尖叫了。那东西朝他扑来，游马利用体型差的优势躲到它腿下，不知怎么竟然奏效了。远处的灯光爆裂，他听到脚步声正在追赶，速度比他想象中快得多。  
游马想从地上的尸体中跳过去，可他在血泊中滑倒了，这笨拙的举动救了他一命，那家伙刚好挥出长臂，没打中他。但现在他躺在地板上，它就在他身上。游马躲开一次重击，随后被钉在墙上。  
它又张大嘴尖叫起来，仿佛要活吞了他，那声音不像怪物倒像人在嚎泣，好像它被他吓到了一样！

游马退到了墙角，但他无路可逃。一条长臂抓住了他的腿，把他倒拎起来，他看到牙齿的闪光，明白了——【我会像那个人一样被撕碎——】  
他体内有什么东西咔哒一声关掉了，思考停止，呼吸不再。  
他做了什么。  
游马不知道发生了什么，伴着阵阵头晕目眩，自己突然掉落在地。高个儿的可怕生物被甩在墙边，不住尖叫着，像是被游马袭击了。  
他思考不能，身体正在自动运行，翻了个跟头躲开跌撞着站起的生物。它又向他袭来，某种力量自游马体内如火涌出，他可能尖叫了。视野边缘泛着紫点，那生物被整个扔到走廊上。  
【是我干的吗？】他迷迷糊糊想到。  
他差点摔倒，不管是本能还是别的什么，感觉一直支撑着他的绳子断了。  
那东西躺在地板上，它还在动。  
游马跑了起来，他冲进灯火通明的走廊，一路狂奔，心砰砰直跳。

别跟着我，别跟着我，千万别跟上来——

 

* * *

 

她惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“哇，哇，年纪轻轻，反复无常啊。”  
唇边依旧缀着淡淡的笑意。  
“很好，起码你不会失去娱乐的机会。”  
她的眼睛转向下一块屏幕。  
“说到娱乐……最后一位客人要向我们展示什么呢……？”


	6. 682

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游矢与游斗决斗后陷入昏迷，游矢视角

游矢一手按住冰冷的墙面，稳住自己不再咳嗽。一阵天旋地转，他使劲眨眼，驱走了眼前昏花。终于，他平复下来，转身靠上墙，向朦胧一片的黑暗中看去。  
他的头顶只有几盏灯，光线昏暗，不足以照亮这间控制室。如果不是控制室，怎么会有这么多屏幕和发亮的按钮？起码他觉得是，他想起控制AR系统的房间，不过那比这间房复杂得多，光线明亮，屏幕更多。

 

他揉了揉眼睛，脑袋昏沉，发生了什么？他怎么来这儿的？他记得……什么来着？努力回想——一片漆黑，他追着素良……然后他看见了自己，但又不是他，谁……游斗？他叫游斗，之后呢？记忆模糊不清，他记得素良消失了，还有一个长得很像自己的人骑着摩托出现，接着游斗让他……  
“……给大家带来笑容。”  
对，是这样，都是刚才发生的事，可之后怎么了？他在哪儿？

他摸到了灵摆，水晶冰凉的实感给了他一点安慰。  
说不定是他在做梦呢，比赛压力这么大，他也不是没做过怪梦——关于素良和游斗的一切，还有骑摩托的自己也都是在做梦吧。压力越大，梦越糟糕，已经够荒唐了——

 

然后他听到了嘶嘶声。  
游矢一下子回到了现实，身后的墙壁寒冷而坚固，绝非梦中造物。不知怎的，他脑海中出现了“维度”这个词——不过现在房间外有什么东西在移动。  
他咽了咽口水，长呼一口气，走向屏幕。摄像头好像坏了，大部分画面都静止不动。其中之一显示了一个盒子式的房间，地板上布满了某种液体，旁边的墙……似乎被撕开了，液体的痕迹一直延伸到走廊。  
不管是谁撕开的，那个洞都很大，而那些水痕正在腐蚀地板……是酸。好吧，现在情况急转直下了。

有什么东西砰地一声砸在了墙上。  
游矢不禁叫出了声，连人带控制台前的椅子摔倒了，目光迅速落在房门上——门正在向内弯曲。  
操。  
接着是一阵仿佛大蜥蜴发出的低沉嘶声。游矢嗓子发干，大脑一片空白，那是什么东西？他紧紧抓着控制面板，要能知道这些按钮是干嘛的就好了，说不定还能派上用场。  
嘶嘶声又来了。

“我……知道……你在……里面……”  
游矢哽住了，那东西在说话。  
“出……来……”声音粗哑，带着呼吸，“恶心的……人类……”  
游矢没法呼吸，只能定定地站在那里，手紧按着身后的控制面板，指关节用力到发白。外面肯定有个聪明的大家伙，说不定还想杀了他。  
门又被什么东西撞得更弯了。  
“出……来……”它嘶嘶道。  
游矢站不住了，他瘫倒在地，好吧等下他需要一个计划——什么计划？用全息图分散它的注意力吗？  
手腕空空，他没戴决斗盘。

他活像掉进陷阱的老鼠，困在房里，两手空空。门还在往里弯曲，不久就会彻底坏掉。  
游矢猛地站了起来，他不能干坐着等死！必须想个——  
眼睛不由上瞟，他看到天花板上裸露的管线，说不定他能踩着椅子跳上去，够到它们……  
门从中裂成两半，见鬼，那不是金属门吗？  
游矢爬上椅子，一跃而起，如同空中飞人。他抓住管道，双腿一摆，又够上了另一根。  
脚下的门爆开了。他紧紧抱着这根最后的救命稻草。

 

那东西大得卡门，它好似一条科莫多巨蜥，将脑袋挤进破损的门框。它伸出舌头，蜥蜴般的眼睛扫视着整个房间。  
“我知道……你在……这里……”它嘶声道。  
游矢死死咬住嘴，不泄出一点声音。这生物正向深处逼近，他看到它身上腐蚀几近见骨，大片可怖的腐烂皮肤一点点再生，差点吐了出来。  
【自愈能力，我这是掉进什么恐怖片里了？】  
它又弹出了舌头，游矢一阵惊恐，突然想到，它是不是能闻到他，或者感知到他的身体震动。  
果然，它开始抬起脑袋，仿佛知道他躲在天花板上。  
那么现在只能——

游矢松开了管道。  
他重重砸在那东西的脑袋上，它惊得尖叫。游矢一撞，从它的背上滚下来穿过门，跌倒在地。  
他是对的，这家伙大得惊人，蜥蜴般的身躯几乎占据了整条走廊，而他幸运地摔在它尾巴不及的走廊尽头。  
“回——来——”那生物厉声道，试图挣脱出来。  
去你妈的，游矢挣扎着起身，冲过走廊。快跑，越快越好！尽可能保持距离——  
他犯了个错误，回头看了一眼。

操。  
那东西变小了——不，应该说它的皮肤在脱落，它好像在改变自己的大小，变得越来越小，越来越快。他身后是刺耳的嘶嘶声。游马一路咒骂着跑到了头，之后怎么办？  
另一边太黑了，说不定还有跟它一样追着他不放的家伙！他转向左边，仍能听到爪子摩擦地板的声音。他跑不过它！  
一语成谶，他感到一只巨大的爪子按上他的背，将他推倒在地。他尖叫着挣扎，可那东西太沉，死死压住了他。  
牙齿咬进了他的肩膀。  
他的喉咙里又爆出一声尖叫，天哪好痛，痛的要死，他要死了，他变成了即将被野兽撕碎的猎物——  
【我才不是猎物！！】  
这不是他的想法，却如铃声在他脑中回荡。他喘着粗气，疼痛依旧。  
不，他不会死的，他才不会死在这里！

 

黑暗在他的内心深处搏动，某种粘稠浓密的阴影自体内发散开来，双目灼热，怒火在血液中奔腾。他张开嘴，不再尖叫，而是紧咬住牙，发出一声无言的怒吼。  
黑暗包裹着他，他看到阴影自走廊的角落升起，向他蜿蜒而来。他伸出手迎接它们，邀请它们靠得更近。那个生物在头顶哼声，松开了牙齿，一副茫然无措的样子。  
游矢又发出一声无言的叫喊，把所有东西都推了出去。  
那东西尖叫了，从他身上跌撞着爬开。  
游矢摇摇晃晃地站了起来，肩膀还在流血。他怒火攻心，思考不能。  
【毁了它，杀了它，把它撕成碎片。】  
透过眼前愤怒的迷雾，他看见那只蜥蜴生物嘶嘶吐着舌头，正慢慢后退。  
“你……是……什么……”它用喉音问道，谨慎，却并无惧意。  
游矢举起一只手作为回答，他现在无法控制身体，仿佛正从电视屏幕中注视着自己的一举一动。暗影在掌中聚集，他多少知道这是一种致命的魔法。  
【杀了它杀了它杀了它杀了它杀杀杀杀】  
魔法自掌中脱出，穿透了面前的生物。  
它发出恐怖的尖叫，如此骇人，如此疼痛。游矢跌撞着向后退去，他变回了原本的自己，阴影随即消失不见。  
“什、什么？”他眨了眨眼，黑暗不再，头痛得厉害——刚才怎么了？  
那只蜥蜴被切成了两半，身体还在地板上扭动，阴影仍紧贴着它，从它血液中飘出如烟气。游矢又往后退了几步，是他干的？怎么回事？

天哪它还在重生。  
不知为何，这生物正不顾一切地愈合着自己，眼睛里闪烁着赤红的恨意，它一步步朝游矢走来。  
游矢差点吐了。  
不过现在他有机会逃生，趁着它还在自我修复，他顾不上头晕，转身拔腿就跑。  
“我要——杀了你——王——”它的嚎叫声在走廊中紧追他不放，“我要杀了你！”  
王？这个字在游矢脑中回荡，然而他无暇细想，只顾得上跑，不停地跑，离这个噩梦越远越好。  
他在哪，他为什么在这儿？

 

* * *

她缓缓点头，手指轻敲着下颌。  
“有意思，我好像把他从错误的时间点拉过来了……他现在已经是活生生的覆盖网。真麻烦。他自带的优势已经很不公平了。”  
她笑了。不公平。这五个孩子都十分危险，她不希望他们死掉……不是此时，起码得等到他们灵魂成熟。

身后的门打开了，她回过头，用苍白的手指扶了扶眼镜，那双不自然的绿眼睛看向走进来的高个儿。  
他很高，活像失去四肢化成人形的蜘蛛，其他部位也如蜘蛛一般：手指细长，指甲又黑又尖，要是够大胆地细看一番，便会发现那些指甲其实是爪子；面庞扁平，一笑间全是獠牙；还有那纯黑的闪亮双眸，根本不似人类。  
他对她咧嘴一笑，笑容极宽极阔。

“卢埃勒夫人。”他边说边兴高采烈地鞠了个躬，差点碰掉桌上的东西。  
“够了，里克顿，”卢埃勒挥手，不屑一顾，“整个设施都关闭了吗？”  
“已经关掉了他们全部的安全措施，”里克顿咯咯笑着，瘦骨嶙峋的手指拨弄着他那蓬乱如狼蛛的头发，“整个地方都变大屠杀了。”  
他笑个不停，好似遇上了最开心的事。  
“死了那么多人，太搞笑了，你觉得那些小国王们也会死吗？”  
“我当然不想，毕竟花了那么大气力设置这个实验，”卢埃勒答道，目光重新投向屏幕，“不过死一个也没什么损失……”  
“那我希望死掉的是这个小家伙。”  
里克顿俯身在她肩膀上，眼睛盯着那个来自心园市的小男孩，他还在走廊里躲避096的追杀。  
“他快死了。那东西是个怪物，我喜欢它的脸，有够吓人。”  
他模仿起那生物超自然的大嘴。  
卢埃勒挑了挑眉：“你不该看它的脸。庆幸吧，你现在不是人类了，否则它也会追杀你。”  
“我是不是该感谢你呢？不然我可没法随心所欲盯着它看~”  
里克顿的尖牙令人不适，然而卢埃勒并不在意，她在笔电里输了几条指令。  
“好了，现在所有的玩家到齐，是时候开始真正的游戏了。”  
里克顿满心期待地笑出了声，而卢埃勒靠回了椅子，温柔道：  
“孩子们，让我开心点吧。”


	7. 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏与暗视角

游戏哼着不成调的歌，大手大脚地一路前进。暗心知肚明，欢快的哼唱掩盖了深埋其下的不安，即便身处千年积木，他也能感到游戏的战栗与心跳。叽喳和咿呀在游戏脚边滚动，眼睛依旧睁得大大的，悄无声息。  
他抵达了走廊的尽头，道路向两边分开，与他来处一样暗淡而空旷。暗察觉到游戏陡然沉重的心，努力掩饰着自己的失望。好一个可怖的迷宫，比他可笑的心灵之间还叫人沮丧。什么设施会建成这样？  
危机感低声絮语：为了防止某些东西逃跑。暗低头看向小小的眼豆……说不定这里还有跟它们一样，甚至更奇怪、更危险的东西？  
“这到底是什么鬼地方？我只想回家睡觉！”游戏怒道，还夸张地跺了跺脚，暗知道他害怕了，心率加快，游戏在掩盖不安。  
暗开口道：“伙伴，我跟你一样想回去。现在试试左边吧，我们肯定能走出去的。”  
“我觉得……”

 

叽喳和咿呀慌乱起来。  
这对眼豆在游戏脚边疯狂打转，叽叽喳喳地尖叫着，他迅速后退了几步。  
“哇！没事，怎么、你们被吓到了吗？”  
叽喳猛撞他腿作答，好像在推他去另一边，而咿呀微弱地尖叫，绕着他跑个不停。  
“好吧好吧，我懂了，你们不想让我走这边？”  
“伙伴……”暗出声道。  
“没事，它们大概是在警告我们，我们走另一边吧……”  
叽喳尖叫起来，转动着眼睛又撞向了游戏的腿，想要推开他。游戏不由踉跄后退——接着有东西掉在了他面前。

叽喳和咿呀立即散开，游戏咽下了一声尖叫，它看起来像个腐烂的老人，身上的每一寸皮肤都被腐蚀了，漆黑的双眼转向游戏。这次他叫出了声。  
它移速迅疾，手如钩爪，一下子抓住游戏的腿。向前一转，一声尖叫，他被拖倒在地。爪子伸进了他的腿，又是一声尖叫，他的腿要被折成两半了——  
咿呀飞向那个生物的脸，不停拍打它的脑袋，游戏无法立马脱身，却也没折断腿，暗趁机夺回控制权，用另一条腿猛踹那家伙的脸。他感到骨头在这一击之下嘎嘎作响，那东西尖叫一声，放开了他。  
暗步伐不稳，他喊道：“叽喳，咿呀！我们走！”  
眼豆似乎听懂了，它们跟着他冲向走廊。  
他必须与那个保持距离。  
它从他面前的墙中走出，他爆了句粗口，怎么可能——  
他猛然后退，那东西再次扑了过来，那张重度烧伤般腐烂的脸上露出一排牙齿，它抓住了他，这次两条腿都未能幸免于难，他摔倒在地。  
他咒骂着试图起身，撞翻那家伙就能逃跑了——

它折断了他的股骨。  
暗瞪圆了眼睛，刚开始他什么都没感觉到，直到它拖着他的腿穿过地板，一阵拉伸，他感觉骨头断裂，阵阵剧痛令他不可自遏地尖叫起来。  
游戏想重回控制带走他的痛苦，而暗将他推回千年积木中，他绝不会让游戏遭受到同等的疼痛。  
那东西向后爬行，无视了飞扑过来的叽喳和咿呀，它把暗游戏拉到墙边，接着陷了进去——它要带他们去哪儿？疼痛挥之不去，它还拖着自己那条断腿，暗压抑着泣声，完全无法思考。  
墙上、不对，空中有道裂缝！它把暗拖了进去，只留下尖叫的叽喳和咿呀，它们还在走廊中疯狂打转。

视野因剧痛泛起迷蒙，暗几乎看不清东西。他没注意到怪物已经放下他消失了足足二十秒。他气喘吁吁，不顾腿的抗议站起身，设法靠上了墙。  
并非先前的设施，他不知道自己身处何方……  
眼前逐渐清明，他喉间一咽，这里像是他的心之房间。  
“伙伴？”他开口问道，声音嘶哑，“你能听到我说话吗？”  
又一波疼痛席卷了身体。感觉到游戏在积木中试图重新取回身体控制权，暗轻轻将他推了回去。  
“就——跟我说话就好，我不想让你受苦。”  
“至少分我一点，我们分担一下就不会那么痛了！”  
“游戏，这次不行。我来就好，等等吧。”  
游戏几近咆哮，不过他没再反对。

“我们在哪儿？”  
“我……不知道……是我在千年积木里的心之房间？”  
“啊？对，你一说还真的挺像……”  
走廊自暗游戏靠坐着的墙向三个方向延伸，一左一右，还有一条直指前方。砖砌的墙上没有灰泥，紧密贴合，每条走廊上都有相距间隔的门，灯光昏暗，他看不太清。  
“我们到另一个地方了，”暗开口道，“我还以为它会杀了我们……”  
游戏的声音不由颤抖起来：“另一个我，你能感觉到吗？”  
暗在左边走廊的尽头看到它。他已经明白了。

“一场狩猎游戏，”他低声道，震悚不已，“它在玩弄我们。”  
它用手与膝盖滑行而来，牙齿闪闪发亮。暗将体重压在完好的那条腿上，靠墙推着自己行动。这是场极其可怕的游戏，特别是他还断了条腿——  
【我可能真的会输】他一阵恐惧【但我不能输】  
因为这一次，失败意味着死亡。  
它开始移动。暗蹒跚前行，剧痛难耐，断腿每次触到地面都会激起一声啜泣。他跑着，不时靠上墙壁。他需要拐杖之类的支撑物，哪怕将断腿推回原位都会好受些，然而他回头看了一眼，断定自己一时半会儿没有机会这么做。  
【它太快了。一旦它抓到我，肯定还有伤害，它接着会离开继续游戏。】  
他咬紧牙关。  
【我不能输。】  
他强迫自己跑得更快。  
不会输，他不可能输。


	8. 035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十代视角

十代推开科尔蒂达囚室的房门，他扫视着走廊，发现了门外的两具尸体。他咬了咬唇，明白了为什么科尔蒂达今天的膳食还没送到。  
尽管科尔蒂达更年长，她还是矮了十代一头，她够了够他的肩膀。看到尸体，她不禁打了个寒颤。  
“怎么回事？”  
“不清楚……”十代答道，“我们最好快点离开这里。”  
科尔蒂达抓住了他的手。  
“离开？我不能出去。我很危险。”  
“现在不了，科尔蒂达，我们刚才不是讨论过了吗。”  
他叹气，捋了捋头发，真是噩梦，他一点也不喜欢。

“你和你的两个‘卡’精灵融合了。日珥龙需要能量来驱动魔法，所以它需要‘消耗’。而我已经说服了日珥龙，它不会再这么做了。等我搞清楚状况，确保我俩都安全之后，我再教你怎么跟你的灵魂交流，怎么保持平衡，这样你就能控制自己，也不用被关在牢里。”  
她紧抓着他的手不放，指甲陷进皮肤。  
“可我……什么都不懂……”  
十代咬紧牙关。  
“那你就宁可被关上一辈子吗？”  
她垂下眼。  
“他们是在保护人们，避免我伤人……”  
“你不会伤害到任何人。你需要的是有人教你怎么引导能力，照顾自己——等我们安全了我就教你。”  
“我……”  
十代转过身面对她，空着的那只手搭在她肩上。  
“听着，这儿死了两个人，我不知道是谁干的，也不知道这是哪儿，更不知道外面还有什么鬼。我不会把你一个人丢在这儿的，明白吗？”  
科尔蒂达盯着他，眼里泛着惊恐的泪花。她终于点了点头，他松开了她的肩膀，可她没放开他的手，十代随她去了。他俩一路来到走廊，十代两条路都检查了，没有异状。  
“往哪儿走？”十代问道。  
她摇摇头。  
“我从没离开过房间……”  
十代又咬了咬牙，这什么鬼机构。  
“行吧，好极了。”

 

她抓着他的手，另一只手紧攀住他的胳膊。他们沿着走廊一路行进，十代不时停下来检查那些房门，不过好些都锁上了，没锁的门大都通向空荡荡的牢房或办公室，看起来根本没人用。其中一间里放着破掉的玻璃盒，里面空无一物，十代有些心烦意乱，他试图不再多想。  
【尤贝尔，你怎么看？】  
{我又不是GPS}  
他翻了个白眼，没问下去，他感到她的不安，尤贝尔专注于观察周遭情况，确保没有突然袭击。  
一阵柔和的爆裂声——静电吗？听起来像无线电的声音。  
科尔蒂达僵住了，死死抓着他，十代安慰性的握住了她的胳膊。声音是从前面那扇敞开的门传来的吗？他们走近一看，门外还有一具呈逃跑状的尸体。胆汁向上翻涌，科尔蒂达抱他抱得更紧了。  
“喂，喂？有人在吗？”  
谢天谢地，是说话声，十代如是想，可他犹豫了，那声音是从呈逃跑状尸体的房间里传来的，他不知道里面有什么。  
他轻声告诉科尔蒂达：“跟紧我。”  
她点点头。

 

十代吸了口气，属于尤贝尔的双目浮出，她的鳞片与翅膀在皮肤下游走，随时等待着切换。他挽着科尔蒂达的胳膊走到了门口，开始巡视四周。  
房间狭小，只有一个控制台。一部分用玻璃隔开，玻璃后有个人形生物，正在摆弄墙上的对讲机。听闻十代他们的脚步声，它抬起了头。这人戴着厚厚的白色戏剧面具，像把两个喜剧面具拼起来了。  
面具后传来了声音：“感谢老天爷，无线电用不了了，我还以为自己会被永远困在这里呢。”  
“十代。”科尔蒂达嘶声道。  
他以尤贝尔的双目扫视着面前的生物。这个人的身体已经死了，没有生命，毫无光环。面具的眼睛里分泌出某种奇怪的粘液，上面散发出微弱的光晕——是暗影光环，这是‘卡’生物。根据他不确切的光环判定，他猜测这个罕见种类可以保持实体。  
尤贝尔开口道，{绝对是‘卡’生物，不过这个有点……不一样。它被某种不同的魔法腐蚀了……不太对劲。}  
十代点了点头，他注意到那东西的光环上有种黏糊糊的黑魔法。

 

面具好像不在乎十代的打量，它一阵小跑，拿宿主的手按在玻璃上。  
“你能不能帮我出去呀？想必你是在收容失效后被困在这儿了，我能带你出去，我对这儿清楚着呐。”  
“十代，”科尔蒂达的双眼盯着地板，又小声叫了他一句，“不要相信它。”  
十代眯起眼，他的声音几近讽刺：“你认真的？你刚才不是在试图操纵我的思维，好让我过来戴上你吗？你觉得我会相信你？”  
它顿住了。  
“好吧，小伙子，你可真有眼力劲儿。你是特工吗？看你没穿D级人员制服……啊，你什么制服都没穿。你是谁？”  
“停止对我进行心灵操纵的尝试，不然有你好受的。”  
它轻笑出声，十代感到劝诱的触须离开了他的头脑。他拥有全世界最强的精神防御，有尤贝尔在，完全不必担心入侵者，不过它们跟苍蝇似的在他头顶嗡嗡个不停，烦死人了。  
十代问道：“你是谁？”  
“这个嘛……在这儿，他们叫我SCP-035，不过我想你要的不是这个……叫我Hane Hane吧。”  
十代记得这个名字。他一直在向新宇宙侠们了解不同维度不同种族的暗影人，知道得越多，越有利于面对新威胁。他知道Hane Hane，一种面具生物，从恶毒到无害应有尽有，面前这个大概是恶意满满的那种。  
“你对那个戴上你的人做了什么？”  
“什么都没干，我只要一个身体罢了。我拜托他戴上我，他欣然接受。我没办法控制分泌毒药嘛，你说是不是？”  
“我可没答应要放你出来。”  
Hane Hane歪了歪头，面具由喜转悲，眉头夸张皱起。  
“你不是迷路了吗？不知道自己在哪儿，那小妞又帮不上忙，但我对这个设施了如指掌，我能帮你出去。”

十代紧抿着唇，它是对的，他不知道这儿出了什么事。可他也不会让它白占便宜……  
“你得保证。要是我放你出来，你却想要我的命，怎么办？”  
科尔蒂达抬头看向他，满脸惊恐。  
“别放它出来，”她静静开口道，“我听我一个守卫讲过，它很危险，还是个骗子。”  
“呜哇，亲爱的，你太瞧不起我了。你们要是肯帮我，我也乐意提供帮助。我先略表诚意好啦，他们今天在这儿做了特殊实验，那边那个保险箱里有好多有用的好东西，说不定帮得上你们。我知道密码是多少。”  
十代皱了皱眉，科尔蒂达的手握得更紧了。  
他低头，只见她一副吓坏了的表情。  
“没事的，”他喃喃，“我能搞定它。”  
她咬了咬唇，最后还是放开了他。十代走进房间，向Hane指着的箱子走去。  
“密码是9324，打开吧，里面啥危险品都没有——怎么会有呢？你死了我可就出不去了。”  
十代翻了个白眼，他不喜欢它，不过还是需要它的帮助……  
箱子打开了，里面基本是空的，只有一个像处方药的小瓶子。他皱着眉头，拿出了小瓶子，在手里翻来覆去检查了一通，接着打开了瓶盖往里看去。  
瓶底躺着三颗红色的药丸，他又检查了一遍，瓶子上什么标签都没有。  
他问道：“这是什么？”  
“SCP-500，又名万能药，”Hane Hane兴高采烈道，“它能治愈任何疾病。他们本来打算在感染了我的毒药的人身上试验这个。”  
十代依旧紧抿着嘴，不相信面具生物，他大可以现在就把它扔得远远的。他也很怀疑这些药丸是不是真像他说的那样，不过他还是把瓶子放进了自己的口袋，以后再说吧。  
“好吧，如果我现在放你出去……你会跟我合作吗？”  
“当然咯，打个比方，我只想出去活动活动筋骨啦。”  
“你在这儿多久了？知道怎么离开吗？”  
Hane Hane拍了拍脑门。  
“有次我刚好看到这儿的示意图，过目不忘哟。我能把你从这儿弄出去，还能避免遇上一堆麻烦，你肯定不想跟可爱的682先生打个照面吧？”（注：原文为628，疑似作者手误，查询条目后此处应指曾与035会面的682）  
十代没懂它意思，不过显然自己已经别无选择了。  
“好，如果你敢有一点歪心邪念……”  
“懂懂懂，”面具笑了，又换回了喜剧面，“键盘就在门外，密码是87935。”  
十代回头看了科尔蒂达一眼，发现她跟自己一样不喜欢它。  
【我能控制它的，我比它强多了。】  
他输入密码，玻璃门砰的一声打开了。  
Hane Hane几乎是跳着出来的，它笑道：“谢天谢地！我有点儿幽闭恐惧，他都进来戴上我了，可惜门是自动关的，没时间出去。”  
十代转过身来，抱着胳膊催促道：“快走，我一点儿都不想在这个鬼地方呆着。”  
“一样一样啦，自从王在几千年前放逐了我，我就再也没回过家了。要是新王也不撤回这条律令，那可就太糟糕了。”  
十代眨了眨眼。  
“你说什么？”

 

Hane Hane动作极快，十代举起手抵御它的攻击，但Hane意不在此，它只想让他失去平衡。十代一个趔趄没站稳，Hane Hane随即将他推进收容室，关上了门。科尔蒂达尖叫起来。  
十代猛砸玻璃，他也许能用尤贝尔的力量破开阻碍。  
“我要把你撕成碎片！”他咆哮着，尤贝尔的尖牙从嘴里冒了出来，她的鳞片自他手臂冒出，指甲化作利爪。他一拳打在玻璃上，没有用，是不是要多来几下？  
“好吓人哦，不过很抱歉，你的灵魂几近纯金，太诱人了。你不在，对我们大家来说更好哦。”  
“你到底在鬼扯什么？”  
“啊，你还没被加冕吧？真不错，要知道，没有王在的三千年可伟大了，我还有第二次机会。”  
Hane Hane哼着歌按下了墙上的开关，十代听到房间里回荡起低沉的嘶嘶声。恐惧席卷了他。

是毒气。  
毒气很快充满了整个房间，太快了，十代能感到它正在渗入他的体内。无法呼吸，双腿发软，他颤抖着试图站稳，又一拳重重打在玻璃上……然而肌肉正在失去力量，他甚至没法使用阴影……到底是什么东西……？他靠着玻璃滑落在地，爪子划出吱吱的痕音。  
“这种毒气是为了防止我逃跑啦，”Hana Hane解释道，“另外它能毒死所有想戴着我逃跑的人类。你跑不掉啦，准国王，很高兴见到你……祝你死得开心！”  
Hane Hane刚转过身就被扑在了玻璃上。  
科尔蒂达尖叫着对它的宿主身体又抓又挠。  
“滚开！”Hane Hane喊道，把她掀翻在地。  
科尔蒂达摔倒在地，随即爬了起来，她气喘吁吁，呼吸困难。  
“让他出去！”她嘶嘶叫着，“放他出来！”  
“你真有趣，亲爱的，要不要试试戴上我呀？”  
科尔蒂达发出一阵近乎动物的嘶声，而Hane Hane向她招了招手。  
“过来吧……过来吧……到这儿来让我接管就没事了……”  
科尔蒂达双目一闪。  
“我又饿了。”

Hane Hane还在向她挥手，它突然停住了，盯着自己的手指。  
着火了。  
“什么——”  
火势蔓延到了全身，Hane Hane尖叫着，挣扎着拿住自己的本体，试图挣脱燃烧的宿主。然而为时已晚，科尔蒂达的火焰吞噬了一切，炎狱深处传来龙的咆哮，Hane Hane最后叫了一声，化作一堆灰烬落在了地板上。科尔蒂达愣了半秒，旋即冲向玻璃和键盘。  
“密码，密码是什么？十代，十代，拜托你，请告诉我密码！”  
即使十代记得密码也开不了口，他只能趴在玻璃上，双手无力滑落，阵阵头晕目眩。他眼前发黑，感觉全世界都死光了，只剩下他一个人，他还在呼吸，喉咙火烧火燎的。毒药正灼烧着他的每一寸肌体，他仍吊着一口气。  
“十代！”科尔蒂达捶打着玻璃，尖叫着，泪水淌了下来，“十代十代——十代！”  
尤贝尔对他大喊大叫，帮他恢复知觉，可即便是她也开始遭到毒气侵蚀，她的声音在他脑海中渐行渐弱。  
对不起……科尔蒂达，我太蠢了……  
科尔蒂达拍打玻璃，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。  
“求你了十代，求你了！不要死！”  
十代眼前越来越黑，他是不是要死了？

 

门口出现了新的身影，十代挣扎着想坐起身，然而他动弹不得。科尔蒂达，不，天哪，科尔蒂达别被伤到——  
高个儿人影飞快地跑了进来，科尔蒂达转头尖叫出声，来者举起双手以示毫无恶意。  
“没事的，给我点儿时间，我能把他弄出来。”  
对方声音低沉而柔和，很能安抚人心。十代已经快看不见了，他还是努力眯着眼看向来人。少年走向键盘，从后兜掏出了什么开始摆弄它。他撬开外壳，露出里面的电线，一边叼着工具，一边对它又拉又戳。  
不到三十秒，门发出嘟嘟声，砰地打开了。科尔蒂达喘着气想往里爬，少年动作更快，他深吸了一口气，冲进房间，双手架住十代的胳膊，将他强行拖了出来。  
“快出去，”他对科尔蒂达说“我不知道这里是怎么通风的，我们得到走廊上去。”  
他拖着十代穿过房间，回到走廊，经过了外面躺着的尸体。他将他靠墙放好，科尔蒂达急忙跟着出来，还在哭个不停。少年跑回去关上了门，这才回到十代身旁。

“嘿，坚持住好吗？坚持住，你能听见我吗？”  
十代勉强点了点头。  
为时已晚，他意识到，一切都太迟了。他吸入了过量毒气，头都抬不起来。科尔蒂达抽抽嗒嗒，尖叫着摇晃他的肩膀，十代的头无力地耷拉下来。  
对不起，科尔蒂达……对不起，尤贝尔……  
他听到科尔蒂达对少年说了些什么。  
“什么，他的口袋？”  
游星打开十代的夹克口袋，伸手掏出了那个从保险箱里取出的小瓶。  
他毫不犹豫地倒出一颗红色药丸，捏住十代的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，然后将药丸塞了进去，用手捂住了他的嘴。  
“吞下去，你必须吞下去！”  
行吧，十代想，反正事情已经糟到不能更糟了。他咽下了药丸。

药效立竿见影，他喘着粗气咳嗽起来，全身颤抖不已。那少年伸出手稳住了他的肩。  
“坚持住，呼吸，你会没事的。”  
他真的没事了！十代深吸一口气，没问题，视力恢复，力量也回来了，他长呼出气，属于尤贝尔的部分回到了体内。  
“谢谢你。”他咳了一声，冲那个救了他一命的少年眨了眨眼。  
十代觉得对方比自己年长，他的脸线条柔和，双目深蓝，浓密的黑发间点缀着金色的亮痕，正好搭配他左脸上奇怪的金色斑纹。  
“你还好吧？”  
“嗯……多亏你了，还有科尔蒂达……你们太棒了。”  
科尔蒂达只是抽泣，扑进了他的怀里，十代笨拙地拍了拍她的后背。他抬头看向那个少年，虽然救了他一命，不过他还是不放心，他要看看少年的光环，属于尤贝尔的双眼开始闪烁。他轻轻喘了口气——那是从未见过的金色，纯洁……美丽，光是从光环判断，他可以信任他。  
“谢谢你，我是游城十代。”  
少年简单点头：“不动游星。你知道这里是什么地方吗？”  
十代差点叫出声，行吧，又一个迷失者。  
……起码他们不是孤身一人了。


	9. 049

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星视角

“所以说你也不知道这是哪儿？”  
十代耸了耸肩，愁眉不展。  
“科尔蒂达说这里是SCP基金会……我也不懂具体是干嘛的。”  
游星一脸苦相，不过多少明白了。  
“你……是不是醒来就在这儿了？”  
十代点头作答。  
“也就是说——可能还有跟我们一样的人被送到这里来。”  
“我也是这么想的……”  
十代表情阴沉，眉蹙得更紧，他和游星明显想一块儿去了。还有多少人被拖进这鬼地方来……为了什么？这里的工作人员基本都死光了，他们还找得到出去的路吗？  
游星开口道：“多说无益，我们最好别傻站着。”  
“没错，你从哪边过来的？”  
游星指向身后的走廊。  
“建议最好别往那边走……我刚开了辆ATV，地板大概被它裂成两半了。”  
十代盯了他好一会儿，耸了耸肩。  
“想到我刚才差点被面具干掉，裂地ATV也没那么奇怪。那，走另一边？”  
“总比没路好。”  
科尔蒂达没说话，她紧抓着十代的手。虽然她很矮，可眼角的细纹表明她应该有三十岁了，不过她也可能比看起来要小。十代不知道她是什么人，但他能感觉到她的恐惧，于是他笑了笑，温柔而安心。她移开视线，又偷偷看了看他，试探着露出了微笑。

 

三个人沿着走廊出发了。  
“我们是从这边来的，不过你说你那边没出口，那还是往这边走比较好。”  
游星点点头同意了。  
“你知不知道我们为什么被带到这儿来？”  
十代蹙起眉，他看着天花板，边走边思考着游星的问题。  
“我一开始以为跟我有关系，体质问题，我蛮容易卷进这种事的。不过既然有别人，我就不清楚了。”  
他斜了游星一眼。  
“话说你哪儿的人啊？会讲日语，也听得懂科尔蒂达的英语……”  
“我是在新童实野市的卫星区长大的，城里有不少讲英文的人。玛莎作为孤儿院的负责人坚持要我们学两门语言。”  
十代眨了眨眼，满脸惊诧，游星以为他是听到了“孤儿院”才有这种反应，没想到十代的回答让他也惊讶不已。  
“你说新童实野市……什么意思？”  
“怎么了？”  
十代停下脚步，他直面游星，整张脸都有些扭曲，随后摇了摇头。  
“我觉得你没讲假话，可是新童实野市……？我从没听过这么个地方。听起来像童实野市？”  
游星皱起了眉：“没错，零点反转把整个童实野市撕成了两半，新童实野市是之后重建的。”  
“哈？零点反转是什么鬼？”  
游星顿觉一阵窒息，全世界都目睹了那场悲剧，他怎么会不知道零点反转？

 

他的脑海中滑过一个念头：那辆起码有好几十年历史却仍保存良好的旧ATV……  
“十代君，现在是哪一年？”  
“哈？2011啊。”  
游星爆了句粗口。  
“啊？怎么了？”  
“我上次看日历还是2045年。”  
他们三人都停了下来，面面相觑了好久。十代的目光落在科尔蒂达身上。  
“你知道今年是几几年吗？”  
“嗯……我上次看到日历……大概是六个月前，我记得……是1996年。”  
十代和游星抬起眼对视着。  
“出事了。”  
“没错。”游星同意。  
“我们记得的时间都不一样，而你和我都是莫名其妙在这儿醒过来的。”  
“有人特意在找我们，可能还有其他人——我们为什么这么重要？”  
十代张开了嘴，目光投向飘渺的远方。  
“王，”他喃喃，“Hane Hane提到了王，而你有一个跟我一样的金色光环。”  
“我什么……？”  
他脑子有点不清楚。王？光环？什么玩意儿。不过话又说回来，这里有没人看见就乱跑的雕像，还有大地撕裂者ATV呢。  
“有什么东西将我们联系在一起，而那恰恰是某人想要的，”十代仍在思索，话语一刻不停，“有人穿越时空抓住了我们，为什么？图什么？是要杀我们吗？要是他们能轻易带我们来这儿，为什么还要把我们扔进这个设施？更别提我们还活到了现在？”  
游星和十代得出了同一个结论，他骂出了声。  
“这里充满了超自然物品，能杀我们，也能帮我们，也就是说……”  
十代定论：“不是企图谋杀，而是一场游戏——一个实验。”  
科尔蒂达双手紧握，战栗不止。  
“可为什么是你们呢？”  
十代抬头看着游星。  
他开门见山道：“我有暗影之力，你呢，有什么特殊能力？”  
“这个……”游星说着够上前臂的龙印。

 

某扇门砰地一声打开了，科尔蒂达尖叫一声，躲到十代身后。十代上前，挡在了科尔蒂达和游星面前，而游星抓起自己的螺丝刀当作武器。  
游星只能说，自门中探头查看走廊的东西绝非人类。它比他高得多，长着白色的长喙——也可能是面具？它身披长而飘逸的黑斗篷，双眼在面具的眼孔之下闪闪发亮。它看了他们好一会儿，然后伸出一根手指放在嘴边。  
“你们能小声点儿吗？我正做着手术哪。”它的声音偏男性，一口英式英语。游星认识几个伦敦移民的邻居，口音和它一样。  
它昂起头，长喙低了下来。  
“不过……你们也感染瘟疫了，是来接受治疗的吗？”  
“我们没病，”十代厉声道，“你是谁？”  
“不不不，别害怕，我能治好你们，”它说着来到了走廊上，“放松，我来帮你。”  
科尔蒂达喊道：“十代，千万别让它碰到你！我也听说过它，碰到就会死！”  
游星咒骂着退了一步，螺丝刀反手一转，他准备自卫，保护另外两人。十代嘶嘶出声，他看到他嘴里冒出的獠牙，还有变作一橙一绿的双眼。管他呢，这种事晚点再说。  
“科尔蒂达，你能烧了它吗？”  
“好像不行……它不是血肉之躯……”

它动了。

妈的它比游星想的快多了，那家伙疾驰越过十代直奔科尔蒂达，她尖叫出声，十代伸手欲扣它的肩膀，太慢了，它抓住了科尔蒂达裸露的胳膊。女人双目圆睁，白眼上翻，它没放开她，如同瘀伤的黑色从接触部位向她的全身蔓延。科尔蒂达痉挛起来，直流口水。  
十代叫喊着她的名字。  
游星猛冲向前，螺丝刀扎进了那家伙的后脑勺。  
它如动物般尖叫，放开了科尔蒂达。她摔在地上痉挛不止。游星的手抖得厉害，抓起口袋里的药瓶扔给了十代。  
“给她喂一颗，我来对付它！”  
“可是——”  
“快点！”  
十代冲到科尔蒂达身边，掰开嘴强迫她吞下药。游星转向那只蹒跚的鸟形生物，抡起了拳头。不接触皮肤应该就没事，他是三个人中衣服裹得最严实的，无疑是对抗它的最佳人选。

 

“给我退开，”他声音压得极低，“我不想打架。”  
那东西深吸了几口气，发出阵阵哀鸣。游星的螺丝刀还插在它头上，本来是不抱希望的攻击，他还是想若那一下能干掉它就好了。它明显不符合正常的自然法则。  
“我在……尝试……帮助你们，”它紧抓着脑袋，呻吟道，“我必须去除世上的瘟疫。”  
“你错了，我们没病。”  
“不，你们有病，虽然你病得不重……我能感觉到它，就在那儿，我必须去除……”  
它伸出双手，再次飞奔而来，游星一个后跳，一脚踹中它的胸口。那家伙向后摔去，他趁机挥拳猛揍它的脸，两人同时痛呼出声。游星甩了甩手，面具看起来像陶瓷，可是打上去纹丝不裂！指骨要是没裂就好了。  
不过这一拳貌似打得它发晕，它摇摇晃晃后退了好几步。游星借机检查了下十代和科尔蒂达的状况，她正扶着十代的肩膀咳嗽，差不多清醒了。  
“十代君，我们必须离开。”  
“我知道，走吧！”

 

十代背起还抖个不停的科尔蒂达，细瘦的胳膊环上他的肩膀。那东西好像也醒了过来，于是游星在跑过时往它膝盖上补了一脚，不出所料，它摔倒在地——然而它随即伸手抓住了游星的脚踝。  
他叫骂着倒在了地上。  
“游星！”  
“快走！把她弄出去！”游星大喊着翻了个身，又一脚踹到它脸上。  
“我要救你！”它还尖叫着不肯放手，“我就是解药！”  
游星继续猛踹它的脸，那家伙终于放开了手。他一个后空翻起身，跟上了十代。然而前方还有别的东西。  
他刚脱身便听见科尔蒂达的尖叫和十代的咒骂声，是从怪物所在的房里传来的，还有一个吗？  
游星蹒跚站起，面对眼前的新威胁。人形，但是——天哪——  
这人光着身子，好像被切了又缝，缝了又切。它胡乱挥舞着双臂，每一步都摇摇欲坠，一路追击十代，后者碍于科尔蒂达的重量，走得艰难。  
游星正欲上前，身后一双手臂紧紧锁住了他，将他拽倒在地。太重了！他又踢又打，还是无法挣脱，只见一只手出现在面前，即将触碰他的脸——  
【谁来帮帮我】他绝望了。

 

前臂发烫。  
火焰灼烧着肌肤，龙纹在他肩膀上闪耀，他差点尖叫出声。那东西鸣声尖利，而游星只能看到赤红的火焰，热量灼烧着，他听见红龙悦耳的鸣叫……  
神圣之力卷起旋风，紧紧环绕着他，盖过了所有的声音和触觉。背在灼烧，他是不是跨越时空呼唤了友人的印记？红龙的低吟平静祥和，它轻轻触碰着他的心，询问他……【你需要什么】  
【拜托你带我们离开】  
它停顿了片刻。  
【我尽力而为】

 

一切都在一瞬间结束了，他喘了口气，自己正趴在地板上动弹不得。肺里的空气好似被悉数抽干，他需要呼吸。  
一阵咳嗽后，他恢复了知觉，手脚并用着爬了起来。  
灯光全灭，走廊一片漆黑。  
他轻轻叫道：“十代？”  
“我在这儿，”十代应道，游星辨出了黑暗中的人影，“科尔蒂达也在，她没事。”  
“谢天谢地，刚才怎么了？”  
“你才是那个全身发红光的人……我们在哪儿？”  
游星环顾四周，借由远处走廊微弱的灯光，他发现他们在另一条走廊上，这里的门更多了。  
“我们应该还在这个设施里，不过龙能带走我们……”  
“什么龙？”十代问。  
“说来话长。”  
“嗯，我们困在一个死亡迷宫里，最不缺的就是时间。”  
游星动了动嘴，可是这……  
走廊中回荡起一声微弱的哭喊。听到十代和科尔蒂达起身，游星也挣扎着站了起来。  
“我们大概又找到一个同伴了。”  
游星点了点头，三人沿着走廊进发，如果还有其他人在……他一定会保护好他们。

 

* * *

卢埃勒看着SCP-049一脸晕乎地爬起身，脑袋上还卡着螺丝刀。  
“人类多么有趣，想要了解世界上的所有秘密……甚至不惜付出生命的代价。我很好奇，他们在探寻它的秘密时，它杀了多少人？”  
她笑出了声，里克顿蹲在角落里附和着咯咯笑。某人刚迈进门，就在一阵笑声中停了下来，他眉头微皱。卢埃勒满面笑容，转过椅子迎接他。  
“晚上好，韦弗利先生。”  
“您也是，夫人。”  
他是个大块头，头顶锃亮，一身军装与卢埃勒和里克顿格格不入。卢埃勒制服搭配羊毛裙和长筒袜，一副教授扮相。里克顿穿着乐队黑T，牛仔裤破破烂烂，好像刚从重金属演唱会出来。韦弗利稍息，双手背后，开始汇报。  
“我已完成使命。”  
“我看到了，”卢埃勒挥了挥手示意屏幕，“你动作及时，完成得很好。再晚一步，红龙就会通过这些维度点把我两个研究对象带出游戏。”  
韦弗利拘谨地点了点头，他有些奇怪，像个刚从兵人玩具里走出来的美国大兵。卢埃勒只是笑笑，转过头看向屏幕。049跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊，一副茫然无措的样子。它停在曾收容035、或者说是面具生物Hane Hane的房间外，盯着地上的灰烬看了好一会儿。接着摸出随身的医疗包走进了房间。她绽开一丝微笑。

 

“韦弗利，你好像很紧张，”她没有转身，“有什么事吗？”  
“没有，夫人。”  
“那就是困惑咯？”  
他犹豫了。  
“夫人，您雇我来不是为了问问题的。”  
她转过身，施施一笑。  
“恰恰相反，我喜欢属下不时问我点儿问题，有利于我保持警惕。”  
他皱眉，仍在犹豫不决。  
“韦弗利先生，你显然有话想问。你现在不是军人了，在这儿想问什么都可以。”  
他酝酿了片刻。  
“夫人，我不明白我们在这里做什么，他们只是孩子。”  
她微笑着点点头。里克顿一声窃笑，韦弗利回头瞪了他一眼。  
“你感到疑惑是正常的，他们看起来确实‘只是孩子’。”  
她起身检查另一个屏幕，敲击键盘。  
指尖轻点，她凝视着屏幕，小小的九十九游马还在躲避096的追杀。  
“你会发现……为了对付他们这样的敌人，我们需要倾尽全力。


	10. 999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游马视角

游马砰地一声摔上身后的金属门，没用，还是没用，他听得到那家伙破开墙壁，一路追杀他。它怎么知道自己在哪儿？  
饶是他身体素质再好，也扛不住不间断的狂奔。他扶着墙停下来喘了口气，肺火烧火燎的，几乎没法呼吸。  
又是破墙而出的声音，他拔腿狂奔，不能停，一口气跑下去——他会就这么跑到死吗？  
黑暗的走廊里回荡那家伙的哭叫。他绊倒了，伸手寻找支撑，正巧勾上门把。伴着又一声哭喊，他跌进了门后的房间。  
惊恐之余，自己已经动弹不得，他手臂脱力，站不起来。心跳快到爆炸，喉咙在阵阵呼吸中刺痛不已。他听见那个怪物呜咽着，尖叫着，它来了。  
他要死了。

 

“咕哩——咯哩——”  
头好重，游马感觉脑袋里塞满了棉花……他是不是幻听了，还是自己的肚子在叫？  
“咯哩！”  
有凉凉的东西在戳他的脸……奇怪，好像被花生酱蹭了。他眨了眨眼，看向一旁。  
……是一堆黏糊糊的橙色物体，比他脑袋还大三倍。他吓得手脚并用，直往后退，差点没叫出声。它是想先闷死再吃掉他吗？可它看起来一点都不吓人。  
它扭来扭去，仿佛正探着脑袋看他。  
“咯哩——咯——”  
“啊、啥？”  
游马一惊，那东西涌上来……给了他一个抱抱？它伸出一对触角环绕着他，又咯咯叫起来，显得很高兴。  
“别这样——”  
等等，他怎么闻到奶奶做的决斗餐的香味了？……从它身上来的？  
它又蹭了蹭，游马不禁笑出了声。  
“别——我现在没空。”  
奇怪，他突然好开心……开心得像在打一场酣畅淋漓的决斗。  
“你挺好啊，”他碰了碰它，手感好似花生酱，“是只想要一点情感吗？”  
它高兴地咯咯叫，一阵欣快席卷了游马全身。  
可听到身后传来的声音，快乐陡然间荡然无存。

 

游马猛地转身，那个长臂生物正蹒跚而来，口水湿哒哒地流。他的尖叫声噎在了嗓子里。橙色团子吱吱直叫，变小爬到了他肩上。  
那家伙冲了过来，游马尖叫，想要逃跑却无处可躲。长臂紧扣双肩，将他举到空中，那张嘴奇大无比，一口就能咬下他的脑袋。

橙色团子扑上了它的脸。  
哭叫声被塞了回去，游马掉落在地，喘不过气来。  
他只能定定看着眼前发生的事……它们是在打架吗？  
听见橙色团子高兴地叫个不停，游马才反应过来，它见096跟见到自己一样开心。  
太幸运了，他挣扎起身，绕开它跑回了走廊。  
那团橙色扑通一声落下，跟在他身后滑行，一路开心地咯咯叫。游马又一次吓到窒息，回过头只见……那怪物坐在那儿，眼睛凝视着远方。游马松了口气，加快了脚步。不管那团东西做了什么，都为他争取到了逃跑的机会。  
橙色团子跳上他的肩头，鼻子直蹭他脸，咕噜咕噜的。快乐回来了，不过游马努力压抑着情感。  
他告诉它：“现在不行，我正逃命呢。”  
它轻叫了一声，好吧，游马翻了个白眼，起码现在他交了个朋友……大概。

 

一声嚎叫，他回过头，又一个错误。  
它又开始追他了。  
他低下头跑过走廊，拐过转角——

砰！

游马向后倒去，胳膊在空中胡乱挥舞。一只手抓住了他，将他拉了起来。游马贴上某个高大壮实的躯体，立马大喊大叫起来，想要挣脱对方。  
“嘿！没事了，没关系，我不会伤害你的。”  
是悦耳的人声。游马抬起眼，对上黑色刘海下的深蓝双目。  
“谁、谁啊？”他开口，身后的脚步声越来越近，没空讲话了，“走，快走，它还在追我——”  
“谁在追？”又一个人，游马扫视，只见一个穿红夹克的棕发矮个儿少年，身后是个子娇小、紧抱他不放的印第安女人。  
那生物嚎叫出声，所有人的脸色都垮了下来。  
“好，我们走。”棕发少年如是说。  
黑发少年挽上游马的胳膊半拖着他前行。游马感激不已，他已经一步都走不动了。  
“它追个不停，我都不知道它是怎么找到我的，”沮丧的泪水滴滴滚落，他开口道，“它老是破门而入！”  
印第安女人问：“是……是什么？”  
“我不知道。它很高，胳膊很长，脸特别吓人……”  
女人的脸色陡然惨白，她说了些什么，不过游马只听得懂一小部分单词。  
高个儿少年说：“她问你有没有看到它的脸。”  
“有，我不是说它脸吓人吗……”  
她语速极快，游马只听见一个“death”。  
棕发少年翻译道：“她说它会一直追杀任何看到它脸的人。”  
游马的胃沉了下去，嘴巴一阵发干。  
“它——什么？”  
“我们怎样才能阻止它？”棕发少年问道——她是不是叫他“十代”来着？  
游马听不懂女人的回答，然而他看得懂她的表情——无法阻止。

 

游马想挣开高个儿少年的手。  
“你干什么？”  
“要是……要真是这样，我应该去把它引开，”他喉咙发紧，还喘着气，“要是它看见你们了，你们也会被追杀的……”  
高个儿少年没放手，他把游马的小身子拉进了怀里，抱起他继续跑。  
“什、喂！”  
“我们不会丢下你的，”他说，“十代，有办法吗？”  
“科尔蒂达，你能烧了它吗？”  
女人有些不安，回答犹豫。  
“对，不能看它。他们还跟你讲了多少？我打得过它吗？”  
游马冒出一声干涩的呜咽，他怕极了，想起走廊上的手电，还有那具面目全非的尸体——天哪他也要死了。  
“哈？无人可挡，”十代咆哮，“看它怎么对付尤贝尔好了。”  
他停下，扯开一扇门。  
“你们进去，快，我来对付它。”  
那女人尖叫着抓住了他的胳膊，听起来像是“请别这样”。  
“速度快，力量强……它还有别的超能力吗？”  
她眨眼，摇了摇头。  
“那我就能收拾它，你们快进去。”  
十代转过身面对走廊，摆好架势，游马还想挣脱高个儿少年的钳制，然而他纹丝不放，连同科尔蒂达一并拖进了房间。  
他砰地一声关上门。房间很小，灯还亮着，像是某种控制室，谢天谢地没别的东西了。

 

游马终于挣开了游星。  
“我们不能把他留在外面！我看到了！它把人撕成碎片——他会——”  
“嘘，没事了，深呼吸。你是不是一直在躲它？”  
“是啊……”  
游马喘不过气，少年一只手搭在他肩上。  
“你会没事的，”他的声音抚慰人心，“你叫什么名字？”  
游马咳了一声。  
“游马……我叫九十九游马。”  
少年点点头：“游马，我是不动游星。外面那位是游城十代，这位是科尔蒂达。”  
那女人盯着门，双手抱膝不住战栗。她一进门就瘫倒在地，看来短时间内没法起身。  
“你从哪儿来的？”游星问道，声音低沉而平静。  
游马无法思考，他听到外面的声音：一连串语无伦次的喃喃自语，撞击，咆哮，还有嚎叫。花生酱在耳边汩汩作响，不停蹭着他的脸，他这才平静下来。  
“心园，”他答道，“我来自心园市。”  
游星皱起眉。  
“……在日本？”  
“是啊？我不是在讲日语吗……”  
游星唇线紧抿。  
“游马君，现在是几几年？”  
他皱眉：“我脑子清醒着呢。”  
“请告诉我。”  
“2139年……”  
游星点点头：“那你也一样。我们到底还有多少人？”  
“啊？”  
外面传来巨大的撞击声，游马尖叫。游星眼神坚毅，准备起身。科尔蒂达抓住他，语速极快，他回了几句。不知他们到底谈了什么，他最后还是选择留在房里。游马又是一阵颤抖，游星拉过他，像姐姐在他做了噩梦之后那样安慰他。  
“我们会保护你，明白吗？你会没事的。”  
游马只能轻声啜泣，但愿他是对的。

 

* * *

 

“里克顿，你看到了吗？”  
里克顿走出角落，够过卢埃勒的肩向前看去。  
“呜啊，”他大失所望，“糟糕，他没被撕碎啊？”  
“我说的是这个。”卢埃勒指向另一个屏幕。  
他扫了一眼。  
“049干嘛呢，玩儿灰啊？”  
“它在修复035，”卢埃勒听起来很是着迷，“有意思，这种病毒本该杀死暗影人，但事实如此，它挺亲近面具……”  
手指轻点下巴。  
“真是……有趣，没想到这么快就会出这种事……”  
她笑了。  
“王啊，你们会怎么处理它呢？”


	11. 399

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游矢视角

游矢慢慢停下了脚步，撑着膝盖直喘气。那蜥蜴现在没追他，动静消停了。不过游矢也不知道它会不会寻踪而来，还是继续前进为好。  
话说……  
胃里沉甸甸的，他环视周遭，左右正前分别是三条走廊——他迷路了，不清楚自己在哪儿，也看不到附近有什么指示牌。这到底是哪儿，自己又是怎么来的？并非梦境，那么……  
建筑里回荡着低沉的咆哮声，他不寒而栗。  
走为上策，可他接下来还会碰到什么呢？  
别想了，快走吧，说不定还能找到其他人。这是一栋人工建筑，所以肯定还有人……吧？会的，一定还有别人在。  
他做了个深呼吸，向左边的走廊进发，边走边试两边的门。多数都落了锁，门上还有键盘和读卡器，他也撬不开。  
啊！有扇门开着！  
游矢一阵小跑，抓住把手拉开了门。  
“嘿，有人在吗——”

 

他的胃抽搐起来。  
没错，这里的确有人。  
不过他们都死了。  
游矢踉跄后退，捂着嘴不让自己吐出来。里面有三具尸体，其中两具躺倒在地，还有一具——已经变成了一滩血肉。  
游矢转身呕吐不止，他气喘吁吁，跪坐在地，满嘴都是恶心的味道，自己要是再看到那副惨状肯定还会吐……  
可走了这么久，只有这儿有人，他们身上一定有关于这里的信息。  
他一阵呻吟，跌撞着转身走进房间，尽管他已经努力不去看那摊血肉模糊的尸体，胆汁还一个劲儿往上冒。他扫了一眼房间，看见对面走廊上有道大得吓人的裂缝。房间很小，空荡荡的。他的注意力集中到离门口最近的那具尸体上，相比之下这位没那么破破烂烂的。他把尸体翻了个身，胃里翻江倒海。

是个女人。她一身白大褂，胸前别着工作牌。她眼镜碎了，双目圆睁，黯淡无神。见此情景，游矢的胃又是一阵翻腾，泪水刺痛了他的眼，不过他还是从她胸前取下了牌子，上面写着英文。他一个词一个词读了下去。她叫珍妮佛·达瓦罗斯，是……C级，二级权限。他不懂这是什么意思，不过好像挺重要的……  
他把通行证塞进了口袋，说不定能拿来开其他的门。  
“对不起。”他小声道歉，接着检查了别的口袋，只找到一本满是英文，字迹潦草的小本子，他得花点时间才读得懂。第一页上的戒指图纸吸引了他的注意，它看起来像是金属短柱彼此连接起的两条环带，中间填充着玻璃。是……某种实验吗？视线在不安中游走，落在地上那具面目全非的尸体上，他寒毛直立，把本子塞进了裤兜。  
之后他检查了另一具尸体，然而胃已经撑不下去了，他只好拿了安全通行证就走。  
他踩到了某样东西，为了不再对上那摊血淋淋，他抬起脚查看。  
是他在本子里看见的那枚戒指。他看了它好一会儿，目光落回那几具尸体上。  
他该丢了它。  
可他还是伸手抓起它，塞进了口袋。过会儿再看看本子上写了什么吧，他英语还不错，多少看得懂一点。

离开房间，他靠着墙站了好一会儿。一闭上眼，眼前便浮现出那堆恐怖的残肢烂躯，胃里一阵翻腾，他倒在地上又吐了起来。  
我得走了，他想，这恐怖的地方一定还有人活着……  
头顶有东西在吱吱作响，他僵在原地，盯着自己的手，不想看，天哪他不想抬头看，那儿有什么东西？  
他必须确认。  
眼睛缓缓抬起……  
空无一物。  
游矢盯了好一会儿天花板，长吁一口气……  
接着背后挨了一刀。

 

他尖叫着扑向前去，背后的夹克撕开了，热乎乎的血浸透布料，黏在皮肤上。他扑得太快，头一下子撞上了对面的墙，不过他设法借力站稳了。  
他猛转过身，背靠墙壁，痛得嗞了一声，脑袋也晕乎乎的。接着他对上了张恐怖的脸，遍布烧伤和腐烂，它出现在墙上，像是个老人，不过正在腐烂烧灼，步入死亡——  
它回到墙里，消失不见，游矢本能跳离开身后的墙壁。与此同时，它从他刚在的地方钻了出来，破石如破水。游矢一个扫腿打中了它的脑袋，那东西刹不住车，倒在了地板上。  
游矢逃了出来。  
心提到了嗓子眼，他快窒息了，他之后要一直想办法从这些东西手里逃跑吗？  
那东西从地板上蹦了出来，宛如一朵变异雏菊。游矢胳膊乱挥，一个急停撞到了地上。背后的伤火辣辣的痛，他撞得一下尖叫出声。  
那生物抓住他的腿，游矢还没反应过来，自己的膝盖便错位了。

游矢尖叫，比起疼痛倒不如说是震惊，痛苦并非即刻到来，一瞬之间，他什么也没感觉到。盯着自己扭曲的腿，他脑袋中只剩下“妈的腿断了”这个念头。  
它拖起游矢受伤的腿，可怖的痛楚汹涌而来，他又尖叫出声。它拖着游矢穿过墙壁，扔他下去，随即消失不见。

游矢躺在那儿，眼睛盯着半空，太高了，他看不到隐匿于黑暗之中的天花板。地板和墙壁都是砖砌的……不是他之前在的走廊。那家伙把他拖到别的地方去了，说不定还要吃了他。  
挫败的泪水止不住地流，太快了！他什么都做不了！现在腿还……  
他试着靠墙坐起，好吧，他大概能把膝盖推回原位……他以前做过类似的事。他的胳膊在某次决斗中脱臼了，妈妈教过他怎么把肩膀掰回原位……膝盖应该难不到哪儿去吧？  
游矢紧紧抓住了膝盖，一阵刺痛，他咬紧嘴巴，闭上眼。好，一，二——  
他叫出了声，好痛！  
膝盖好像复位了，他应该成功了……吧？感觉没那么痛，说不定他能站起来？  
他试了试，立刻失败了。他跪倒在地，又一声哭叫，他做错了天哪好疼——  
眼角的余光捕捉到那个绑架了自己的身影，它出现在走廊尽头。

 

接着他看到地上摊开的笔记本，是他从女人那儿拿来的……肯定是从口袋里掉出来的，他抓起本子，说不定里面的东西能派上用场！  
那东西离他越来越近了。他拼命地想读懂单词，字母在脑子里嗡嗡作响，他看不懂！思考，他得思考！呼吸——集中注意力！  
他深吸了一口气，爸爸会怎么说？他会告诉他，集中注意力，全神贯注，想尽一切办法活下去。这就够了。游矢镇定心神，起码看懂了一点点，他暗自感谢妈妈，一直逼他学好外语。

【戒指在完全激活后，对佩戴者的口头及心理指令做出反应，直到它被取下。之后它会变得……直到戴上并重新激活……佩戴者想要将书翻至368页，成功……室内温度下降……】  
他也许能试试那个戒指？  
他啪地合上笔记本，放回了口袋。那家伙越来越近，他得快点了。他翻找着另一个口袋，还好戒指没丢。他戴上它，六节玻璃上紫光大盛，成了，应该能行，现在怎么办，跟它讲话吗？  
“嗯，请治好我的腿？”  
其中一节玻璃的光芒黯淡些许，他的腿自动复原了。游矢倒吸了口气，空气冰凉，周身温度陡降。  
成功了！  
游矢艰难起身，背上一阵疼痛。  
他很快想到，【请治好我的背】  
戒指应允了他的请求，背上凉了下来，血也消失了。虽然气温降得极低，呼吸之间尽是白气，他已经能行动自如了。

 

那个生物被游矢突如其来的自愈搞得摸不着头脑，它停下脚步。游矢毫不犹豫冲向了另一边的走廊。他不清楚戒指的力量，然而他不想滥用。必须离开这儿！能用戒指试试吗？最好别，还是等他弄清楚再说——  
他转过拐角——砰！  
游矢尖叫，踉跄后退，不由伸手去抓另一个人，而那人随着一声叫喊向后倒去。他抓住那个小个子的胳膊，把他俩都扶稳了。  
两人面面相觑。  
苍天有眼，新来的家伙是人类，明显还是日本人。他双目深红，发型尖尖，除了金色的刘海，黑发深得跟背景融为一体。他一身普通校服，脖子上挂着个沉重的吊坠，看起来不比游矢大多少，顶多十六吧？他还比游矢矮个几厘米。这时，他注意到少年一手捂着衬衫，上面渗出斑斑血迹。  
游矢问：“你还好吗？”  
少年往他身后扫了眼，一声咒骂。  
他喘着粗气回答：“它又来了。我们……我们快走，你是不是也被它拖来了？”  
“啊，你说那家伙吗？”

 

游矢回过头，吓得差点叫出声。它就挂在他们身后的墙上，与墙面完美平行，宛若蜘蛛。它正静静等待着。  
游矢吞了吞唾沫。  
“我们怎样才能出去？”  
“不清楚，”少年声音沮丧，“这个口袋维度是密封的……那家伙大概是唯一的出口。”  
游矢的心沉了下去。身旁的少年摇摇欲坠，他伸手扶住了对方。  
“你没事吧？”  
“我的腿断了，它刚才又抓住了我，”少年在粗重的喘息间解释道，“我觉得，它每次抓住我们，只会增加伤害，然后继续游戏。它刚才——差点刺到我的胃。”  
“游戏？”  
他想起了戒指。  
“治好他的腿和那个刺伤。”游矢大声道，戒指嗡嗡作响，其中一节的光亮完全熄灭。少年睁大了眼，倒吸一口凉气，他的伤愈合了。空气几近凝冰，游矢打了个哆嗦。  
“你怎么——”  
那生物向前一闪，矮个儿少年动作更快，他一把推开游矢，自己撞到了地上。怪物从他们头顶掠过。游矢翻身站起，抓起少年的胳膊。  
“以后再说，现在快跑！”  
少年只好点点头，他们沿着走廊跑起来。游矢不知道自己到底跑了多久，最终少年一把拉住他。

 

“它就是想让我们体力透支。它不追，只是走……离我们越来越近。”  
“我们之前断着腿，它没必要追我们。”游矢反应了过来。  
“没错，它好像很享受这个过程。我们必须保存体力。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
游矢没力气与他争辩，手扶着膝盖直喘气。少年叹气，靠着墙闭上了眼。游矢站起身想做个自我介绍，看到少年撇了撇嘴。  
他喃喃自语道：“不，游戏，现在不行。”  
游矢眨了眨眼。  
“……你没事吧？”  
少年睁开双眼，垂下了视线，显得有些腼腆。  
“嗯，没事，我是……武藤游戏。”  
游矢皱眉，不过现在也不是问问题的时候。  
“我是榊游矢，你知道这是哪儿吗？”  
游戏摇摇头。  
“我只知道这里是某个为超自然实体而建的政府机构，你也迷失了吗？”  
“我一醒过来就在这儿了……不知道自己怎么来的。”  
游戏眉头紧蹙，他眯起眼。  
“要真是这样……”  
那生物再度现身于走廊尽头，游戏爆了句粗口，游矢一下子跳离墙壁。  
“我们怎么办？”  
“不知道，但也不能一直这么跑下去。”  
“但你也看到了！我们打不过它！”  
游戏咬紧了牙。  
“我们得有个计划。你有什么能用的东西吗？”

 

游矢低头看向手上的戒指。那个生物一步一步爬向他们，行动迟缓，他们的视线一落在它身上它便不动，一副享受的样子。一旦他们的视线转向彼此，它便再度移动起来。  
“这个说不定有用。”游矢说着举起了戴着戒指的手。  
“那是什么？”  
“我也不知道，但我找到的笔记本上写了一些关于它的东西。你的腿就是它治好的……不过我英语阅读不好，读不太懂。”  
“我英语也不行。”游戏瞪着那个越靠越近的家伙，开始一点点后退，游矢有样学样，“你还知道什么？”  
“我想……它消耗的是空气中的能量，或其他什么东西，每次用的时候气温都在下降。”  
游戏慢慢点了点头。  
“那它说不定能开扇门？”  
“我们试试吧……”  
“不行，不到万不得已别试。它吸热，可现在已经够他妈冷了……万一它从别的地方吸收能量呢？要是它吸取你的能量怎么办？”  
游矢还没考虑过这个问题，他不禁一抖，这就是发生在那个变成一滩烂泥的人身上的事吗？他可不想这样。  
“我们别无选择，他越来越快了！”  
游戏骂了一声。  
“快跑！”  
他抓着游矢的肩膀一阵推搡，让他快跑，游矢也这么做了。他们一路跑过走廊，游矢感觉嗓子里塞着肿块，沮丧极了，除了跑还是跑，他已经跑累了！

 

【我必须试试。】  
他咽了下口水。  
【打开一条出路】他对着戒指如是想到。  
整个世界瞬间如坠冰窟，游矢喘着粗气跌倒在地。  
“游矢！”  
游戏冲到他身边拉他起来。  
“游矢！该死的你不会是——游矢！跟我说话！”  
脑子里一阵天旋地转，满是嘈杂，喧闹不已。他感觉有什么东西被抽出了身体，吸进戒指，又流了出来。心跳得极快，快得濒临爆炸。他要死了。  
【起码我还能把游戏从这儿弄出去】视野渐渐模糊，他看到身旁的墙正在破碎，一路延伸到他们刚离开的走廊，也可能是跟那些走廊相似的地方。游戏架起游矢的胳膊，骂骂咧咧地拖他出去。  
游矢见墙面又开始合拢，他突然意识到，【我坚持不住了，他没时间拖我出去，他现在就得走！】  
他感觉自己快死了，戒指拿走了一切能回应他愿望的东西，然而它没法长时间维持门，它需要能量，而他将因此而死。  
“游矢你敢！”  
新的力量在他胸腔内跳动，他锁骨前的灵摆越来越暖。眼前闪烁着奇异的金色光芒——是那少年的坠子在发光。  
游矢喘了口气，视野清明，仿佛全部的能量都回归体内。他完全清醒了，重新变得警觉起来，好似无事发生。他终于有力气靠着游戏的支撑站起来，两人蹒跚着穿过维度之洞回到了现实世界。  
洞口在他们身后瞬间消失，两人跪倒在地，气喘不停。  
“我们……成功了。”  
“你太鲁莽了。”游戏的声音近乎咆哮。  
“但是……有用……”  
游戏完全没法反驳，他坐在地上平复了一会儿呼吸。游矢紧握着自己的灵摆，触感温暖。目光扫过少年的倒三角吊坠，一抹金光转瞬即逝。  
“……出了什么事？”游矢问。  
游戏低头看向自己的吊坠，又看了看游矢的。  
“我想……戒指从我们的吊坠上吸取了能量。”  
“那是怎么做到的？”  
游戏无言以答。  
他只能说了句：“小心为妙。来吧……我们得想办法离开这儿。”  
他站了起来，游矢向他伸出手，示意游戏拉他一把。他们又站了好一会儿，直到看见那个腐烂烧焦的怪物出现在走廊尽头，他们迈开步伐。

 

* * *

卢埃勒沉思道：“很好，他们的力量正在逐步觉醒，我想知道他们的潜力如何。”  
韦弗利站在角落里，面无表情。里克顿满脸失望，他四肢舒展，好似一只趴在桌上的猫咪。  
“都没人受重伤，我还想快点看到有人被撕成两半呢。”  
“冷静点吧，里克顿，”卢埃勒的语气宛如母亲在责骂孩子，“游戏时间还长着呐。”  
韦弗利动了动，卢埃勒眼神一闪。  
“韦弗利，我不是说了吗，有问就提。”  
韦弗利垂下眼。  
“夫人，我有点不明白。我听说过那枚戒指，根据他的要求，它应该会杀了他。”  
“它的确会杀了他，不过他在最后一刻学会了如何引导自身巨量的灵魂之力。”  
她轻笑。  
“他们以为能量来自吊坠，殊不知那不过是输出器罢了。韦弗利，你也看到了吧，他们是权力之源，是我即将开发的贮藏库。”  
指尖轻点桌面，她哼着不成调的曲子。  
“不过现在他们开始找到彼此了，就让我们看看他们是怎么合作的吧…”


	12. 173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗游戏视角

他们一路跑过三条走廊，经过三个不同的房间，最终游戏气喘吁吁地停下了脚步。他双手撑膝平复着呼吸，随时准备继续逃跑。暗都不记得自己上次跑得这么厉害是什么时候了，游戏身体状况不太好，他们命悬一线。他呼吸困难，只得背靠墙壁稳住身体。此地不宜久留：天花板塌了下来，到处都是碎石瓦砾，头顶的房间仿佛被一分为二——不过总比没有好。

 

游矢问：“我们甩掉它了吗？”  
“应该吧……不过考虑到它移动的方式，它大概很快就能找到我们……对它而言这只是一场游戏，我们逃跑不过是增加了游戏的悬念。”  
“它也太诡异了吧。”游矢一阵呻吟。  
暗摇了摇头。  
“……我也不明白。”  
他克制住想一屁股坐在地上的冲动。要是卡牌和决斗盘还在就好了，他起码还能做点什么。  
游戏问：“你怎么来这儿的？”  
游矢耸耸肩。  
“我……一醒来就在这儿了。来之前我大概晕倒了……不过也没法解释我怎么来的。你呢？”  
“跟你一样，不清楚……只记得上床睡觉。我们可能被消除了记忆，没别的合理解释了。”  
“可为什么呢？”  
暗摇头。  
“我想这是一场……大型游戏，手段不明，动机未知，但我感觉得到，我们被分成几组，成了棋盘上的棋子。这场游戏于我们不利。”  
游矢哼哼着，微微前倾。  
他喃喃：“这儿太疯狂了……有巨型蜥蜴……会穿墙的腐烂人……还有能吸生命的戒指。”

 

他挥了挥戴着戒指的手。暗看着它，好奇心油然而生。无论如何，戒指确实救了他俩的命，要是它真按自己设想的那般运作的话，游矢早该死了。可如果没有吸取游矢的生命，那它是从哪里得到了驱动源？  
在戒指吸收了足够的能量，带着他俩逃离后，他便开始感觉胃里有团火在翻涌，并非恶心，而是柔和平缓，如隔云雾，令人安心。他不知道那是什么，和戒指有关么？还是说戒指还有别的用途？他真该看看游矢找到的那个笔记本。

 

“那……我们现在怎么办？”  
“问得好。”游戏回道，暗满面愁容。  
“先找条出路吧。”  
“没错……可这儿好大，我们要一直走吗？又没有指示牌之类的东西给我们指路……”  
他一颤。  
“我觉得……这儿的工作人员全死了。只剩下我们了。”  
暗一阵战栗，一点儿都不喜欢他说话的调调。看游矢脸色苍白，他一定是见过尸体了。  
“你说的对，在一无所知的情况下行动只会迷路得更厉害……还会招惹新麻烦。”  
“那怎么办？”游戏问道。  
暗皱起眉。

 

迟豫片刻，游矢的眼神一下子亮了起来。他在口袋里一阵翻找，拿出一对通行证。  
“我、呃，找到了这个。”暗微微一颤，清楚他是从什么地方找到的。他接过通行证打量了一番。一个是珍妮佛·达瓦罗斯博士的，C级人员2级权限；另一个是谢尔顿·克利维先生，D级人员2级权限。他不懂意思，翻了个面，是读卡器扫描条。除此之外，通行证相当制式，白底加身份照，顶端标示着不同颜色的条纹。博士的卡上是绿色，而安保的卡上是蓝色。

 

暗闭上眼。思考，制定战略。这是一场游戏。而游戏有规则，也有终结的时候。只要他能找出解决这疯狂现状的方法……  
思绪飞快掠过此前的记忆，关于走廊、门、房间，还有那些生物。想想吧，这是一个为储藏、研究和测试而建的设施，肯定有组织，有方法，不然这儿的人可能会走错地方，那还怎么找东西呢？要求每个员工记住整栋楼也太过分了，一定有可以指示的——  
他咒骂出声。  
“哈？怎么了”  
“我真蠢……我该想到的，可恶！”  
暗探头看向走廊，一手按在墙上凝视着，面前是再普通不过的一面墙——然而两种暗淡的颜色将墙分作两块。  
“这边绿色，说明这部分设施用于研究测试。”  
他猛地低下头，盯着剩下的墙壁，顺着走廊一路看到岔路口。颜色由绿转蓝，果然变了。  
“是颜色，他们用颜色标注！这样他们就知道自己该怎么走，该怎么区分不同的门！”  
他激动得过了头，跑进走廊时差点摔跤。低头检查门边的键盘，上面也标着颜色和序号，每扇门的序号都不一样。他能找到路了！  
“游矢，快过来，我大概明白了！我们得找间安保室，应该是带蓝条纹的！我还不太明白编号是怎么回事，但用通行证一间间找，说不定还能到控制中心，那我们就能找到出去的地图了！”

 

他激动不已，游矢怎么会对此毫无反应呢，于是他转过身来。  
那少年正视前方，慢慢退离他们刚才休息的房间。  
“嗯……游戏？里面有什么东西。”  
“是什么？”  
游矢睁大了双眼，两手微颤。  
“我……不清楚，可我一个眨眼它就动了……”  
游戏悄悄靠近他，朝他视线所在的方向看去。  
那东西很大，起码有两米高，貌似是用水泥做的……它的脑袋形似球根，上面喷着鲜红的油漆。  
“它之前不在这儿。”  
“我看见它，然后眨了眨眼，它就离我更近了。”  
“我来盯着它。游矢，你先往前走，往那边。拿上安全通行证去找有蓝色条纹的门。”  
游矢点点头，照着游戏的指示慢慢后退。游戏咽了咽唾沫，一边盯着它一边向后退去。眼睛发干，他想眨眼——现在正是集中注意力的时候，他怎么会这么想眨眼？  
他后退到再也看不到那东西的距离，眼睛一眨不眨。然而，一瞬之间，它出现在了走廊上。他不禁骂了一声，游矢是对的，它能在他们不看它的时候移动。  
他加快了后退的步伐，喊道：“游矢，你找到了吗？”  
游矢的声音很是沮丧：“这个通行证没用，一个门都打不开！它有多近——”  
他没说完便大叫了一声，游戏向后看去，差点酿成大错。视线仅仅一闪，那东西便来到了他眼前。他爆了句粗口踉跄着拼命后退。

 

“游矢，你怎么了！”  
“它回来了！差点又折了我的腿！”  
暗真实骂人，它们就不能消停会儿吗！他们得有能拿来战斗而非一昧逃跑的武器，什么都行，一个也好！  
“你还好吗？”  
“嗯、我没事，它又进墙了，我不知道它去哪儿——游戏小心！”  
暗躲开了，腐烂老人的手掠过头顶，然而他同时也移开了视线，一双手扼住他的脖子，他僵在原地——  
它也定住了，一定是游矢在盯着它。暗只能坐在那儿，双目紧盯着面前的雕像。太近了，太紧了，那粗短的石手紧扼在他颈根，他无法脱身。他和游矢都盯着它，所以它动不了，然而它不动，他也没法离开。可一旦它动了……  
它就会拧断他的脖子。  
“游矢。”他警告道。  
“我在找，还在找！”  
他的声音染上了恐慌，暗也慌张，然而他努力抑制着情绪。  
“游矢，做个深呼吸。”  
“它会杀了你的，天哪另一个还在这儿——”  
暗又说了一遍：“游矢，深呼吸。”  
他听见游矢紧张而颤抖的吸气声。  
“行了，我们需要一个计划。”  
“什么计划？”  
“如果你有眨眼的冲动，或者看到那家伙回来了，就告诉我。”  
“游戏，它在天花板上，我能从眼角余光看到。”  
“好，我要眨眼了，你盯着它。”  
“好的。”

 

暗眨了眨眼，他没死，游矢还盯着它。  
“现在快跑！”  
他听到游矢的喘息，还有他跌跌撞撞的脚步声，以及另一个生物撞击地面的巨响。  
暗必须自己脱身。  
“另一个我，请让我来控制吧……”  
“坚持住，游戏，”暗回道，“你只要坚持住就好。”  
他紧抓着脖子上的水泥手，狠命拉扯，然而它还紧紧卡着，纹丝不动。他是能粉碎它，可他得眨眼。他又要眨眼了——可恶！  
“游矢！”  
“我没事，盯着它呢，那家伙回墙里了……但我觉得它越来越没耐心，攻击态势变猛了。”  
可恶。  
“另一个我！请听我说，我感觉——”  
“游矢，你走吧，去找一个安保室然后离开这儿。”  
“啊？不！”  
“游矢，我动不了！要是你留在这儿，那家伙肯定会拖你回口袋维度，我不想你再用那个戒指，它可能会失效！”  
“我不会丢下你！”  
“游矢——”  
游戏强行恢复了控制，暗气喘难平，踉跄回到千年积木中。  
“游戏、游戏！”  
异象陡生。  
游戏在发光，金芒炽烈，如血在皮下奔腾，如雾环绕周身。游戏抓住那双水泥手，一声喊叫——那双手顷刻破碎。  
那东西在尖叫，不过可能只是暗头脑中的嗡鸣。游戏踉跄后退，甚至连暗都感觉到了他的晕眩。  
“伙伴，怎么回事——”  
“我不知道，只是一种感觉，它想出来！”  
暗早些时的灼烧感消退了，他重回控制，头脑一片嗡鸣，完全搞不懂刚才发生的事。雕像仍在他面前静止不动，他盯着它。它的双手完好无损——不是被粉碎了吗？还是说刚才只是他的想象？不过暗好歹全身而退，他仓促后撤，撞上了游矢的背。  
“另一个也从地板爬出来了！”  
“我们数到三开跑，”暗开口，“直奔蓝色区域，必须找到能打开的安保室，明白吗？”  
“好！”  
“一……二……三！”  
游矢一跃而起，暗紧随其后，他倒退着，视线不曾离开雕像。游矢明白了他的用意，抓住暗的胳膊为他引路。他们奔过拐角，看不见它——它在尽头重新显出身形。腐烂老人爬出墙壁，紧跟他们，如可怖蜘蛛在墙上爬行。  
暗一阵挫败。  
【我们就只能跑了吗？这是个游戏！一定有赢的办法！】

 

* * *

 

卢埃勒凝视着屏幕。  
【他们所有人都觉醒了。我是对的，现状带来的创伤将以前所未有的方式推动他们——  
这是搜集信息的最佳时机。】  
目光转向下一块屏幕，049还在摆弄035的灰烬，它用医疗包鼓捣着什么。都半个多小时了，它到底在干嘛？  
生着鸟嘴的人形将最后一瓶药水收回包里，伸手在灰烬中取出一件完好的悲剧面具。  
她挑眉。  
“真是有趣。”  
035开口道：“哇，我还以为自己死定了呢。伙计，真心感谢！没想到你这么快就来了。”  
“我在寻找瘟疫，它就在这儿，我能感觉到。”  
“对，没错，我都忘了你老提它。一起散个步怎么样？我有个关于消灭瘟疫的提议，肯定不错！”  
049略略停顿，似乎点了点头，面具由悲转喜。  
卢埃勒绽开微笑。  
“多可爱啊。”  
她的眼睛转向下一块屏幕，盯着那个沿走廊而来的人。  
“我还在想你要多久才会加入战斗呢，解决完全锁闭的房间花了你不少时间吧？”  
她轻声哼唱。  
他大概已经知道是谁关闭了基金会，这也是她为什么要事前完全锁闭他的收容室。与他邂逅，一次足矣。虽然她有些健忘，不过好运气在她这边。

 

她站起身。  
“里克顿，韦弗利。”  
韦弗利立即立正站好，而里克顿还无聊地趴在桌上，只抬起了头。  
“我出去走走。韦弗利，你看好这儿，给我提供信息。”  
“是，夫人。”  
“那我呢？”里克顿眼里闪动着希望的光芒。  
卢埃勒笑了笑。  
“随便杀点什么吧，我不介意。”  
里克顿大叫一声，翻身爬起。  
“会超——好玩的——”他音调平板，冲进了收容站点。卢埃勒经过韦弗利身旁，她停下脚步，扫了他一眼。  
“你还在疑惑吗？”  
他嘴唇紧抿，没有回答。  
“我不怪你，毕竟你一来就赶上个酝酿了百万年的计划的尾声，我没时间听你报告，见谅。”  
“我没意见，夫人。”  
卢埃勒微笑，准备离开。韦弗利清清嗓子，她停了下来。  
“夫人……您确定要一个人出去吗？这儿不安全。”  
卢埃勒的微笑未曾褪去。  
“安全？韦弗利，你说的对，这里的确不安全——因为有我在。”  
她离开，关上了房门。韦弗利一人留在房间，他观望，等待，唯有电脑屏幕照亮黑暗。


	13. 1068

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十代视角

十代嘶声，又一次向那家伙发起进攻。它退缩，但也仅仅是一瞬罢了，伴着尖叫和胡乱低语，可怖的人形冲了过来。十代咆哮，他翻滚躲开，背靠墙壁。  
那东西手臂太长了，爪子锋利无比，他已经挂了一身彩，伤口骇人。躲开射程也不现实，要是它一直碰不到他，便会转而闯进游星、游马和科尔蒂达所在的房间。  
就像现在——可恶！  
“嘿！我也看到你那丑脸了，先跟我打！”  
十代扑上它的脊背，爪子深插入肤。它尖叫着甩动，十代坚持了好一会儿，指爪在它身后割出深深的伤口。它猛扑而来，十代跳离它的攻击范围。说不定他能将它引到走廊上，远离其他人。只要自己分散了它的注意力，除非他死，那家伙就不会攻击游马了。可能这就是它的行动原理？  
“来啊，跟我打！”他喊道，“来抓我啊，你个崽种！”  
他再度咆哮，声音近乎尤贝尔。她的视野烧灼着双眼，他一点都不想用决斗精灵的眼盯着它，那东西没有光环，太令人不安了。这家伙是什么？它他妈的连一片灵魂都没有吗？

 

尖叫声太像人类了。它下颌大开，直冲向十代。他捏紧拳头，尤贝尔的鳞片包裹其上，随即猛挥向前，一拳打中那生物的头部。它一下子飞出几米开外。十代清楚感到重击之下骨头碎裂的声音。  
“接招吧混蛋！”  
这样就行了吗？能打败它吧？头上挨了这么一记重拳，它肯定不能动了吧？  
天啊它又站起来了。  
那东西摇摇晃晃地站起身，步履蹒跚，还发出一声呜咽。接着，它以远超先前的高速猛冲过来。十代骂了声，甚至没机会收起爪子，他没法阻止转变。尤贝尔的翅膀冲出背部，鳞片裹上他的腿，獠牙伸长。他太焦虑，再也控制不住身上名为尤贝尔的部分了。或许他根本不想控制。  
他嘶叫，已然无法吐露话语，又一次缠斗。爪子撕开那生物的胸腔，深入肋骨，它再度尖叫，长臂扣住十代的肩膀撕扯起来。十代倒抽凉气，砍向那生物的前臂，意欲在它将自己撕成两半前让它松手。它重重摔落在地，一阵翻滚。他以肩重击，将它推上走廊，远离其他人呆着的房间。眼角余光中，游星打开了门，查探着走廊情况。十代对上他的目光，点了点头。

 

【带他们走，照顾好他们。我来收拾这婊子。】

游星明白了，他点点头回到房间。十代咆哮着砍向它的脸，它的脑袋歪向一旁。

【没错，看着我，别看后面！】

游马看到已经够糟了，他可不想再让游星和科尔蒂达看见它！  
他全神贯注于下一次攻击，牢牢吸引着它的注意力。爪子撕裂皮肤，它发出刺耳的尖叫。够了——越过那东西的肩，他看到游星一手挽着游马，一手挽着科尔蒂达，三人迅速跑过走廊。很好，这家伙离游马越远越好。游星是个可靠的人，他会照顾好他们的。

现在十代只要想着怎么干掉这狗崽种就好。

他不知道这生物是否拥有视力，然而他还是向它的眼挥下利爪。指甲划开眼球，血如泉涌，喷上了十代的夹克。它尖叫不休。尤贝尔的思绪急速裹挟着他，想要战斗，渴望战斗，脑海中膨胀着战斗的欲望，直到它吞没一切。

【杀了它杀了它杀了它杀了它杀了它杀了它】

长臂挥来，十代被它打飞，背着地滑开数米。他翻身站起，再度奔袭上前，长臂挥舞而至，他俯身，一爪插进它的下肋。它尖叫，却丝毫未曾放慢速度。它抓住十代的肩，巨口咬在肩头。十代几乎感觉不到疼痛，肾上腺素猛增，尤贝尔的情绪压倒一切，他脑子里只剩战斗，想要杀戮和摧毁，只想胜利——  
他眼角余光中捕捉到阴影的膨胀，它们在地上爬行，裹上他的双腿，环绕着他。硬化，凝固，回应他战斗的渴望，对胜利的欲求——

【不能输不能输不能输不能输】  
【他们不能死别又让他们死掉不能看着他们再死一次】  
【不能失败不可以失败不允许失败】  
阴影自腿上升起，那生物殴击而来，阴影便爬上他的胸膛。那些阴影缠绕着他的手臂，硬化为冰冷的黑色金属，成了包裹他的盔甲。

 

是盔甲。  
他的胃突然一阵痉挛。  
【濒死的万丈目啜泣的明日香紧抓住他胸口的吹雪冲他尖叫的迪那诺翔如被背叛的目光吉姆告诉他他搞砸了一切奥布莱恩死在他眼前哭喊的孩童尖叫着逃离熊熊烈焰的人群——】  
杀戮的欲望瞬间消失得无影无踪，他身上属于尤贝尔的部分突然消失了，阴影如水流逝，盔甲也消失了。他还能思考，但无法呼吸。不，不行，不可以，他不想再变成那样，就算是为了对付它他也不能再变成——

 

思绪深陷泥淖，他没意识到它一下子打中了他。  
他被猛甩开来，撞碎身后的门，跌进黑暗的房间，碰倒了里面的架子。它吱呀着碎裂开来，他举起手护着头，箱子如雪崩般落下，全部砸在了他身上。  
世界陷入寂静，他躺在一片狼藉下，耳朵嗡鸣，呼吸困难，不知出了什么事。  
是惊恐发作，他刚才惊恐发作了。他看到身上的盔甲，都不知道自己还能使用它。他不想再看到它，再也不想了。  
“十代！”尤贝尔嘶声，“十代！”  
十代稍稍挪动，一箱子从脑袋上掉了下来，他一阵呻吟。  
那家伙就在门口，慢慢走了进来。十代双腿压在沉甸甸的金属箱下，动弹不得，可能骨折了。  
“十代，再跟我融合一下，我们还能战斗！”  
十代真的已经尽力了，可一旦他想让鳞片包裹皮肤，便会出现那闪亮的黑色金属。胆汁上涌，他感到自己的胃在翻腾。  
他动不了了，战斗不能。恐慌控制了他，他手足无措。  
那家伙越来越近了，没多久就会来到他身边，把自己撕成碎片。  
接着它会追杀游马，可能还会顺便杀了游星和科尔蒂达。

 

有个敞开的箱子，他还够得到，里面的东西洒了一地，看起来像是纸板做成的小小导弹发射井，比他的胳膊长一点，上面写着“ATOM BUSTER”。  
十代抓过一个，他也不知道怎么用它，不过它好像能派上用场。他拖到面前，摸索着包装，里面是个玩具火箭样的东西，末端伸出一根导火索。  
那生物抓住他的腿把他拽了出来，倒拎起他，张开了巨大的嘴。十代笨拙地摆弄着玩具火箭，起码他还有力气这么做。魔法点亮一星火花，点燃了引线，他双手举起它对上那家伙的嘴。

火箭爆炸了。

轰鸣声席卷全身，耀目的闪光充斥着整个房间，他倒在地上，撞进一堆箱子里。他头晕目眩，耳鸣不止，看不见也听不见。  
他的视力先恢复了。地板上升起一朵小小的蘑菇云，直升到仓库顶的天花板。那个长臂生物躺在远处角落里，一动不动。等等，它的胳膊在抽搐，他不是把它整个头都轰掉了吗？他要怎么才能杀了它？  
十代慌忙起身，撞上了某个架子。他差不多聋了，什么都听不见，该死，快点恢复啊。  
他一路跌跌撞撞，穿过大门，回到走廊，然而腿撑不住了。他跪倒在地，手撑着地板浑身发抖。他听不见，视野一片模糊，感觉自己随时会晕倒。可他必须动起来，那家伙还活着，就在房间里，他要么在这儿杀了它，要么就去找到游星他们，警告它又将追逐而来。  
但他站不起来。恐慌还未消失，他也听不见任何东西……他没法保持平衡！  
有东西在眼前晃动，是那个该死的可怖生物来了，它要来干掉他，接着去杀了游马。他想站起来，却以失败告终。  
他又失败了。

 

但那东西蹲了下来，跪在与他视线齐平的地方。  
是个高挑漂亮的女人。  
她面庞柔和，肤色白皙，鼻峰锐利，戴着一副眼镜。浅紫长发梳成马尾，发丝垂落在脸颊边。她一身白大褂，胸前挂着通行证。  
【卢埃勒·冈瓦德森，B级4级权限，科学部】他读到【这鬼地方竟然还有活人？】  
她伸手搭上他的肩，微微一笑。  
【你还好吗？】她讲得又慢又清楚。  
他点点头，接着耳朵里砰噗一声。他一阵呻吟，捂住双耳。  
“你能听见我讲话吗？”她问道，带着某种口音。他分辨不出，那口音似乎一直微妙变幻着，一会儿听起来像爱尔兰，一会儿又明显是德国腔，之后甚至带了点模糊的印度英语。他摇了摇头，耳朵肯定还没好全。

 

“嗯，我听得见，”他咳了一声，“刚才怎么了？”  
“你似乎杀死了SCP-096，干得漂亮，不止一个机动特遣队试过消灭那个生物。”  
“啊？什么……什么是SCP-096？”  
她眨了眨眼。  
“啊，亲爱的，看来你有点迷了路吧？”  
“差不多是吧……”  
她向他伸出手，十代也没那么多心思拒绝，让她扶了自己一把。  
“我是卢埃勒·冈瓦德森博士，你呢？”  
“游城十、十代。”  
她点点头。  
“该设施已经全面封锁了，你需要撤离。”  
“好，不过你得告诉我怎么走。”  
卢埃勒点头。  
“我可以帮你。我一直在寻找未撤离人员……真是灾难。”  
十代挤了挤脸：“一点儿没错。”  
“走吧，我们必须带你离开。”  
“不、等等，我还有几个朋友，他们先走了……我们得找到他们一起走。”  
卢埃勒思索片刻，浅碧的双眸微微眯起。她叹了口气。  
“好吧，我也没法丢下任何人不管，他们朝哪边去了？”  
十代指了指走廊。  
“游城先生，我们还是速战速决的好。我们不能待太久，这儿不安全。”  
十代虚弱地笑了。  
“你说的一点儿没错……”

 

* * *

 

韦弗利完全没法理解自己刚看到的东西。  
按卢埃勒的指示，他一直盯着屏幕。他回想到，爆炸后，那个穿红夹克的少年跌跌撞撞地出了房间，他跪倒在地。接着SCP-096也蹒跚着走了出来，只剩半个脑袋，它还在动，伸出手去够那少年，准备把他撕成碎片。  
然后……  
韦弗利打了个寒战。  
卢埃勒沿着走廊走了过来，她直视着它的脸。  
接着她……笑了。  
他没看到接下来发生的事，只知道下一秒，SCP-096匆忙逃开了，它沿着走廊避开了卢埃勒和那个少年，仿佛被吓坏了。  
韦弗利又是一抖。  
他到底在为什么人工作？


	14. 079

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星视角  
> 黑客相关触及到我的知识盲区，抱歉啦

游星一脚踢上又一扇门，终于打开了！里面还有台开着的电脑！  
在游马和科尔蒂达进去之前，他检查了番房间，看看里面有什么危险物品。万幸的是，没有，不过他没放过每个角落，生怕那些阴影之中的旮旯里还藏着什么可怖之物。  
科尔蒂达问：“游、游星，我们接下来怎么办？”  
游星以英语作答：“等我黑进这台电脑再看看有什么可以出去的办法，一定有地图的。”  
有的吧？他在心里默默补充。见游马神色紧张，他才想起这孩子不懂英文，于是又用日语重复了一遍。他之后得不停做双语切换，真实困难。

 

他点了下键盘，屏保消失，出现了请输密码的提示。好极了，他想也是，可这也不是他第一次入侵安保系统。  
游马开口问道：“你……知道怎么做吗？”  
“大概懂，我以前干过差不多的。别担心，我们出得去。”  
游马微微颤抖，他伸手覆上胸口，仿佛要抓住挂着的什么东西。然而那儿空无一物，手随之滑落身旁。他绞着手，双腿不安分地挪来挪去，科尔蒂达则愣坐在转椅上，视线茫然，一动不动。逃跑是头等大事，游星现在没时间安慰吓得不轻的她。

 

他花了五分钟才破解密码——什么人会把密码设成“passw0rd”啊？  
黑进电脑，他翻阅着里面的文件，发现这台是研究用的，桌面上有个圆圈与向心三箭头组成的图案，下面写着SCP。是标志吗？他从没听过什么SCP……不过想想他们在这儿遇到的东西，也没什么好奇怪的。或者说这儿是什么政府机构？算了，现在重要的是找地图。  
游星按文件编号快速排序，他心绪一沉，档案中遗漏了某些编号。这台电脑没联网，它独立于整个网络。他想大概整栋楼的电脑都差不多，不让人看到他们不该看的东西。  
他咬紧牙关，不想放弃。说不定他能修改一下路线连个网？

 

游星咬了咬唇，输了几条指令，尝试把它连到另一台电脑上。别的电脑都能联网，唯独这一台断了线，他得有管理密码才行——好吧这次不是“passw0rd”，那就只能绕过去了。  
手指翻飞起落，房里只剩他敲击键盘的咔哒声，以及游马踱来踱去的脚步声。  
“搞定了！”  
游马一停。  
科尔蒂达一下子站了起来：“你找到地图了？”  
“抱歉，还没找到，不过我把电脑连上网了，如果内网有地图的话，肯定能找到——”  
游星打住了话头，他什么都没做，然而屏幕上浮现出这么一行字。  
【谁在访问终端？】  
不，他什么都没做，文字凭空出现，光标在句尾闪烁。  
游星盯着它看了许久。  
“出什么事了？”游马急忙跑了过来，够过游星的肩看去，“上面写了什么？”  
游星咽了咽，大声读道：“谁在访问终端？”  
“是有人在联系我们吗？”游马的声音带了一丝希望。  
“不清楚……”  
游星略一犹豫，敲下了回答。  
【谁在提问？】  
无事发生。  
接着先前的句子消失了，字母一个个跳了出来。  
【名称：079. 要求表明身份】  
他一顿，感觉对方……不似人类，他不愿细想它到底是什么。  
他输入【丹尼尔】  
【出示全称】  
游星面色一紧。  
【丹尼尔·古德温】  
电脑一阵嗡鸣。  
【主机无丹尼尔·古德温相关资料 要求出示终端访问原因】

 

这可不是游星想要的结果，他该想个更好的名字。科尔蒂达似乎突然来了兴致，她小心翼翼地走过来，秀眉微蹙，越过游星肩头看去。  
“你知道这怎么回事吗？”游星问道，他需要情报，而她对此地略知一二。  
她摇摇头。  
“我只听过一些比较危险的收容物……我的守卫有时无聊了就隔着门给我讲故事。比起096，他们对我呆着的收容间细节更感兴趣……”  
游星皱眉，他对科尔蒂达一无所知，可不管出于何种理由，他都反感她被关起来这一事实。她也是人啊——他摇了摇头，整理思绪。  
“就这么无视掉吗？”  
“大概吧，我建议不要深究这里的事比较好……”

 

屏幕哔哔作响，文字又出现了，这次好像更为急切。  
【表明访问原因】  
游星咬唇，决意搞清楚这事。  
【我们迷路了，需要地图。】  
文字消失，又一阵短暂停顿。  
【无效 未获得授权访问终端 要求表明身份】  
游星又输了一遍。  
【丹尼尔·古德温】  
【说谎 表明身份】  
【我们只想知道如何离开。】  
头顶灯光一亮，游马叫了一声，然而什么都没——  
【未授权访问 839终端关闭】  
灯骤然熄灭，电脑屏幕也在一闪后关闭了。游星骂了声，他急忙抓过游马和科尔蒂达。  
“出去，快走！”他边催边推他俩到门口。  
游星撞开门，左右查看走廊，接着把他们推了出去。  
然而走廊的灯光也熄灭了，科尔蒂达尖叫，游马声音哽咽，他们置身黑暗之中。游星一声咒骂，推他们到与来时相反的左边。  
头顶一阵噼啪爆裂，游星意识到那是通讯系统启动的声响。  
“682……682……你在哪儿？”  
科尔蒂达捂住嘴：“天哪，是刚才那台跟我们说话的电脑吗？”  
“它能联网就能接入通讯，”游星答道，“它在干嘛？”  
黑暗遮掩了她的表情，然而游星牵着她的手，察觉她浑身巨震。  
“它在呼唤682……我知道它……我们得躲起来……”  
他们差不多跑完了一整条走廊才到有灯亮着的地方。

 

某位不速之客爬出阴影，在转角处露出脑袋。游星急刹，一把捞回科尔蒂达和游马。一口利齿森然可怖，长舌弹卷宛如蜥蜴，背光之下，那双狭小的眼睛光芒闪动，正正盯上他们。  
它发出一阵低沉的笑音。  
“啊……看来079并没有忘记我们的谈话……”  
游星将游马和科尔蒂达慢慢拉回身后。他们还能跑回那间电脑房躲进去吗？那显然是自取灭亡，要是他没猜错的话，它近得能在几秒钟内抓住他们仨。这鬼地方的东西都太快了！  
那生物仔细地转过拐角，太大了，它大到游星希望它被卡在那儿。可他眼睁睁看到它的皮肤收缩，变小，化作流线型——它在适应环境。  
他要是再不行动就该团灭了。

 

手伸进口袋，抓紧扳手，他在颤抖，于是又加重了几分力道。  
“你们俩快走。”他盯着它，嘶声道，接着用英语重复了一遍。  
科尔蒂达紧紧扣住他的胳膊，小声反驳：“游星，你不能——”  
“快走！”  
话音刚落，他大喊一声猛冲向前，无用的扳手如球棒挥击而下，成功刺中那个生物。  
它抬着头，没料到他这一击，毫无防备。游星正巧落在它鼻上，扳手深插入眼。它尖叫，想把游星甩开，上下挣扎个不停。  
“走，快走！”游星挤出话音，狠命抓着它不放。  
科尔蒂达尖叫，游马也在叫喊着，他们没逃跑——他们还没离开——  
那家伙歪起头把游星往墙上撞，他倒抽一口气，松开了插在它眼睛里的扳手，还有紧抓着它的手。他撞上地板，瘫倒不起，肺里所有的空气都被挤了出去。  
巨爪扑向他的肚子，可他动弹不得——

 

游马奋力冲来。  
“一飞冲天啊我！”他一个飞踢踹上那生物的脸。  
不是游星脑子摔得有点不清醒，就是游马那一踢威力实在惊人，那家伙飞出几米开外，爪子在地板上划出一串刺啦声。交错之间，利爪袭向游星，抓过他的前胸侧肘。一阵剧痛，游星几近尖叫，温热的血液喷涌而出，浸染了身上的衣物。  
科尔蒂达紧随其后，游星看到火焰舔舐着臂膀，她的双目闪烁余烬之光。蜥蜴样的生物发出咆哮，火焰正炙烤着它的皮肤，冒起滚滚浓烟。  
游马蹲下身遮住了游星的视线。他抓起游星的胳膊，绕过肩膀，踉跄着拽他起来。游星的头还晕得厉害，可能是撞到墙上什么东西了，他的背也疼痛不已，还有那家伙在肩膀上开的口……剧痛难忍。  
“游星，快点，我们得走了。她坚持不了多久——”  
科尔蒂达一声尖叫，两人闻声抬头。她踉跄后退，巨蜥正步步逼近，它满眼怒色，皮肤焦烂可怖，仍冒着烟气。  
科尔蒂达喃喃：“我没能消耗你——我为什么不能消耗你？”  
那生物嘶嘶道：“我要先杀了你。”  
“科尔蒂达小姐！”  
那家伙向前闪去。  
游马放下游星的胳膊，想冲上去帮忙，可他还不够快。  
“科尔蒂达！”  
游星动弹不得，他只能坐在那里，无能为力。它会一个个杀掉他们，而他什么都做不了……

 

前臂灼热，他轻喘一声，扣住胳膊，想止住疼痛。红龙又开始活动了吗？它要他做什么？  
什么都没有，它仅仅是起了反应。  
巨蜥跌撞着退了回来，警惕地嘶嘶直叫。走廊里站着一个新的身影，姿态随意，正举起手来。  
“你好，682.”那人出声道。  
他比游星高那么一点儿，肤色黝黑，一头黑发斜分过耳。瞳色深棕近黑。游星可能眼花了——那人的手臂是金属的吗？借走廊的灯光，游星看到他的额上刻着个奇怪的符号。  
“你们三个，”男人以完美的英语开口道，“沿走廊过来，到我身后。”  
他的语气毫无争论的余地。游星照着要求行动了，然而身体剧烈抗议，他伸手捂住肩上的伤，低哼出声。巨蜥的脑袋转向他，眼睛眯成了一条缝，游星想，它要攻击——然而那个刚出现的男人身形闪动，一拳打上它的鼻子。它尖叫一声，眯起眼向后掠去，愤怒地吐着舌头。  
“我可以杀了你。”它嘶声。  
“那就试试吧，我们都知道，这会是一场极其漫长，非常疲累的战斗。我想我们都不乐见此事发生。”  
它又愤愤弹动长舌。  
“但这不意味着你赢了。”682说着开始倒退。  
“我也不这么想。”  
682危险地眯起眼。  
“反正我还有别的人能杀。”说罢，它退回进转角处。  
直到爪音完全消失，那人才行动起来，他的手垂落身旁，转身看向游星。

 

“你还好吗？”他面无表情道。  
“还行……嘶啊……”  
游马靠近检查了一番游星的伤。  
“他流血流得好厉害，你能不能……帮下忙？”  
男人点了点头，他大步上前，将游星完好的那只胳膊绕过肩膀。  
“来吧，走廊尽头有间医务室。”  
游星咽了咽唾沫，仍紧捂着伤口，科尔蒂达和游马紧随其后。  
科尔蒂达一脸不确定地望着那男人，她好像见过他，却又不记得在何时何地。  
那人朝她点点头：“科尔蒂达，看来你终于有勇气离开你的小房间了。”  
她盯着他，抽搐了下。  
“啊……我认识你。”  
游马不懂英语，只得来回看着他俩，满脸迷茫。  
“你的确认识我。不过你们两个……我的名字是该隐，又名SCP-073，叫哪个都可以。”  
他瞥了眼游马，用毫无口音的完美日语重复了一遍，游马眨眼，慢慢点了点头。  
“先确保你们的生命安全，名字之后再问。我们快走吧，以防情况恶化，或者682准备折返碰碰运气。”  
“好、好的。”游星应道。  
他们一路磕磕绊绊，回到了来时的方向，游星思绪飘飞，想起了十代。  
【希望他没事……】


	15. 073

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游马视角

游马在门口踱来踱去，走廊上每每传来轻微响动，都会吓他一跳。他真的好没用，把那个疯狂长手怪留给十代他们解决，也没能帮忙对付那只大蜥蜴。现在他只好在医务室门口走来走去，等着该隐给游星包扎伤口。橙色团子在他们跟蜥蜴打架时没了踪影，不知什么时候又回来了，兴许是他没注意它在哪儿，现在它正粘在他肩膀上快活地吱吱叫。他在心里给它起了个名，叫花生。欣快感仍不时在心中回荡，然而它的影响比先前消退了不少。

 

游星坐着，上衣都脱了下来，挂在椅背上。该隐洗净他肩头和胸前的血迹，开始缝合伤口。游星的蓝眼睛凝视着远方，即便这儿没有任何麻药可用，他也未曾退缩。该隐一言不发，只是治疗。科尔蒂达坐在另一边的椅子上，双手在腿上绞成一团，一副即将晕倒的样子。

 

游马的拳头松开又捏紧，他为自己来到此地，为游星受伤，也为不得不丢下十代而愤怒不已。他好气，气极了，怒火难平——  
该隐对他眨了下眼，那冷漠如机器人的声音道：  
“请冷静下来。”  
游马一惊，他眨眨眼，不断升腾的怒火顷刻平息。他怎么知道自己在生气？橙色团子又在他肩膀上咯咯起来，黏糊糊的细小肢体蹭着他的脸，宛如花生酱。他叹了口气，有点想让它从自己的肩膀上下来，它的确可爱，但现在真不是时候。  
“花生，别这样。”他咕哝着推开了脸上的细肢。  
花生只是咯哩咯哩叫。  
该隐没作任何解释，继续照顾游星的伤，伴着剪线声，他结束了缝合。  
“最好别做剧烈运动，”他说着站起身，“不过你们今天还有得跑，我说这些也没用。”  
“我会小心的，”游星回道，拿起衣服重新穿上，“谢谢。”  
该隐没回应，他扫了一眼科尔蒂达和游马。  
“你们受伤了吗？”他用日语问道，接着对科尔蒂达又用英文说了一遍。  
他俩都摇了摇头。  
该隐点点头，收拾好急救包装进了肩上背着的大包里。  
“现在，请解释一下为什么你们两个孩子会在这儿。”

 

游马和游星交换了下眼神，后者开口作答。  
“我们也不知道，我们俩，还有十代，都是一醒来就在这儿了。”  
该隐眨了眨眼。  
“有趣，你们叫什么名字？”  
“不动游星。”  
“我叫九十九游马。”  
“是日本人吗？”  
游星点头。  
“我来自新童实野市。”  
“我从心园市来的！”  
该隐又眨了下眼，与游星对上视线。  
“我想……你肯定从未听过这两个地方。”  
“是的。”  
“今年是哪一年？”  
该隐思索良久，最后答道：  
“1996年。”  
游马感觉肚子上好像挨了一拳。  
“哈？不，不可能！”  
花生对他的痛苦起了反应，它一头撞上他的耳朵。该隐的目光落在它身上，随后抬起眼盯着游马。  
“那现在是几几年？”  
游马辩道：“是2139年，1996年已经过去好久了！”  
游星面色发紧。  
“而我记得的时间是2045年，十代认为现在是2011年。我们身上出了点事，但我不清楚到底怎么了。”

 

该隐双唇紧抿，视线在两人身上游离。  
“有多种可能性造成这种情况。你们可能接触到了某个让你们年份认知出现差异的模因，不过你们太小了，不可能进入这里。我们这儿根本不会有孩子溜进来。你们还有可能与神奇娱乐博士有关，然而我没有他全部玩具的信息。你们或许已经穿越了时空，这种可能性是最低的，据我所知，目前没有任何SCP项目能真正穿越时空。”  
游马问：“神奇娱乐博士是谁啊？”  
该隐没有回答，他靠上医疗台，眼睛凝视着天花板，陷入沉思。  
“不过，无论如何，你们身上有些东西让我深表疑惑。”  
他带着一丝好奇的目光看向游星。  
“自从我靠近你以来，我还没有毁掉任何与植物相关的物品。你的自愈能力很强。还有那个奇怪的印记，它让我有些头晕。”  
“什么？”游星的视线闪回自己的手臂。  
“还有你，”该隐瞥了一眼游马，“你已经证实自己能完全抵抗999带来的欣快式诱惑，并能在心烦意乱时影响整个房间的气压。”  
“我什么——还有999是啥？”  
该隐示意花生，后者朝他竖起附肢，仿佛正盯着他看。他以一种不成调的声音哼了哼。  
“我会认为你们就是SCP项目，而我还没来得及收录你们的资料。可如果你们是收容项目，现在应该已经接受了询问，不至于对这里一无所知。”

 

游星和游马面面相觑，满脸疑惑，最后游星的目光转向该隐。  
“这里是什么地方？”  
该隐沉默，过了一会儿，他如同念诵一段刻在记忆中的话语，开口道：  
“当其他人沐浴在阳光下时，我们要在黑暗中对抗它们，遏制它们，将它们隔离在其他人的视野之外，这样他们才能继续在世界普通而又正常的美好幻觉中生活。我们控制，我们收容，我们保护。”  
他垂下眼看向游星。  
“通俗的说，这里是人类用来藏匿怪异事项的地方。”  
整个房间落入一片寂静。科尔蒂达坐在椅子上前后摆动着双腿，她不高，腿并未触到地板。她左右环视，不懂日语的她也不知出了什么事。  
“那么你在这里又是何种角色呢？”游星问道。  
该隐耸了耸肩。  
“我是SCP项目的一员，收容物之一，编号为073。我没有杀人意图，有权在设施内行动。我为他们记忆，你可以把我想成活的备份闪存盘。”  
“也就是说你知道怎么出去？”  
该隐点点头。  
“收容失效后，我前来搜寻幸存者，然而并不多。682突破收容后，全员基本撤离。我来得太晚，几乎所有的机动特遣队都被消灭了。我想，你们和刚才那个一直提到的朋友是这里仅有的活人了。”

 

他又看了看他俩。  
“说到这个……你们的朋友，十代，为什么没和你们在一起？”  
罪恶感冲击着游马的心，他垂下眼，双手不住颤抖。  
“他……为了我们争取时间，”游星答道，“他说过会与我们会合，可是……”  
“从什么手上争取时间？”  
“那是个……嘴巴很大，胳膊很长的大家伙。”  
该隐凝视着游马，目光如铁。游马感觉周身如坠冰窟。  
“除非你看到了它的脸，不然你不会知道它的嘴很大。”  
“嗯……是的……”  
该隐紧闭下颌，他上前几步，好似要将游马或其他什么东西推开。游马急忙后退，花生吱吱直叫，声音带了几分沮丧，和先前快乐的叫声截然不同。  
“那你跟他都死定了，你还会把它引过来。”  
游马全身陡然脱力，差点站不稳。  
“我们就、就不能阻止它吗？”  
“没人能阻止被激怒的096，”该隐冷冷道，“如果它还在外面到处找你，那我就不能带你出去。它不杀你是不会停手的。”  
“等下，”游星一下子站了起来，“你该不是想把他丢在这儿吧？！”  
“正是如此，也放弃你们的朋友十代吧。”  
游马要窒息了，他还站着可真是奇迹。  
“我、我……”  
“我可以带你和科尔蒂达去主控室，打开A门撤离，”该隐完全忽视了游马，“我们必须动作快，已疏散人员迟早会对这里进行核轰炸，以防其中收容物逃出。”  
【他们要丢下我……要真是像他说的那样，他们应该丢下我……】  
接着他想到。  
天哪。  
是我杀了十代，让他留下来对付那家伙。

 

游星抓住游马的胳膊，紧紧抱住了他。游马一时僵在了原地。  
“游星……”  
“不行。”游星牙关紧咬，吐出这么一个字。  
该隐稍稍转身，回头看着他们。  
“我们没有讨论的时间了。”  
“我说了不行，我们不能丢下他。”  
“他只会带来死亡，如果你还想活命，就得丢掉累赘。”  
“去你妈的，游马才不是累赘。我不会丢下他，也不会放弃十代。”  
该隐只是盯着他们。  
游马在游星的怀抱中颤了颤，他眨眨眼强忍泪水，想推开他。  
“走吧，”他咕哝着，“请你离开吧，我不想……我不想你也死了。”  
“不，游马君，绝对不行。我不会把你丢在这鬼地方的。”  
游星怒视该隐，游马感到他的愤怒向全身蔓延开来，热浪席卷，透过衣袖，他看到红龙龙首的印记闪闪发光。  
“你要走就走，但我绝不会丢下他，明白吗？”  
“如果他见过096，我就不能让他离开。096总能找到看见它脸的人，一直如此，无论多远。而在这个过程中会有更多的人看到它，它会引发一连串血腥屠杀。”  
“我会想办法解决的。”  
“不，你做不到，此前已有不止一支机动特遣队企图消灭它，皆以失败告终。说实话，这孩子活到现在已经是个奇迹了。”

 

游马的脑子里嗡嗡直响，他要窒息了。  
Astral。  
他绝望了。  
Astral你为什么不在我身边？  
他想念手臂上的决斗盘。那安抚人心的重量会告诉他仍存在着可能性，他还能战斗，只要拼尽全力，就有机会取得胜利。  
那生物不在乎他的一飞冲天，他什么都没有，也没法保护自己。  
他喉咙发紧，心跳得极快，在脑子里咚咚直响。没法呼吸，他要窒息了。  
“你得走了，”他对游星喃喃道，“没关系的……是我自己的错，没事的。”  
“没事个鬼，我才不会留你等死。”  
该隐打断道：“你想自杀吗？还是说你能为其他人的死负责？如果你坚持带他，我就不会让你们出去。我不能放096离开。”  
“你不必放它走！”游星反驳，“我会先想办法干掉它！”  
“你不能——你去也是死路一条。”  
“那可不一定，十代可能早就干掉它了。”  
“你们的朋友大概已经死了，如果你不放弃，也不留下他，你一样得死。”  
“好啊，我宁可为他们而死，也不会明知不救、苟且偷生。”  
该隐的眼里满是怒火，比起先前那副平静疏离的模样，他现在的表情很奇怪。  
“你真是蠢得要死。”  
“如果那意味着保护同伴，没关系，我就是蠢。”

 

游马头晕得更厉害了。花生疯狂撞他，满是怒意，它咯哩咯哩地叫，像要拉他出来一般。一阵天旋地转——是他脑袋还是整个房间在转？头顶两人还在吵，音量越来越大，怒意越来越重。  
【再不走那家伙就会来杀了他们的，都是我的错，游星得走了，他必须离开，游星必须——】  
“那就去死吧！”  
【游星会死的。】

 

游马身上的一部分陷入沉寂，就像他上次面对096差点送命那样，世界陡然安静下来，一片沉寂。他听不到他们的争吵，只看得到嘴巴在动；游星的胳膊环绕着他，保护着他，花生还在撞他的脸，可他统统感觉不到。  
他意识到整个世界正在发光。他看到小小的光球在身边人们的胸膛里闪烁，科尔蒂达的是红色，该隐是紫色，而游星的小球金光耀目，上面笼罩着深红的光晕，不过光晕不属于他，是别的东西。游马也不知道自己为什么清楚这个。  
“住手，”他喃喃，几乎听不清自己的声音，“拜托，别吵了……请停下来，我……”  
他不想任何人因他受伤，他也不想看到任何人受伤。他只想回家，回到安全的地方，想要其他人都安安全全地回去。该隐的脸因叫喊而扭曲，游马还是听不见他在说什么。游星抱他抱得更紧了些，可他完全感觉不到挤压。  
“停下，”他又说了一遍，不知道是让该隐不再喊叫，还是让游星放开手，又或是制止科尔蒂达因一场完全听不懂的争吵感到紧张，抑或是要求096不再追逐，“停下来！”

 

世界重新聚焦，能量如音爆般自游马的身体撕裂，向外爆开，没有声音，没有色彩，只是能量流出了四肢。他一下子倒进游星怀里，游星跪倒在地，方便托着他。能量脉冲激得该隐退了一步，他睁大了眼。  
“你是怎么——”  
他的视线猛然一落，游马觉得自己好虚弱，不过……  
他想知道该隐在看什么——是花生，它坐落在地，向上升成高大的橙色柱子。它在发光，伴着一阵低沉的震动与嗡鸣，它仿佛变成了某种凝胶电视，上面闪动着图像——是心园市？接着它把某个东西吐到了地板上，金属落地般叮当响。之后花生变回了小团子模样，发出轻轻的打嗝声。  
游马清楚那是什么，他的四肢又有力气了。他挣开游星的怀抱，抓起那件小玩意儿，将它捧在手心。  
“天哪，谢天谢地。”他紧抓着它，贴在胸口。  
紧接着，光线辉煌，出现了一片最为璀璨的景色。

 

他紧抓着皇之键，Astral在星光中显出身形。  
“游马，”Astral的声音里饱含宽慰，一副差点摔倒的样子，“天哪，游马、我——我不知道你去哪儿了，游马——”  
游马环抱着Astral，他好开心，自己没从中穿过，而是抱住了实体。Astral一遍遍重复着感谢上天的话语，双臂紧紧环住游马。  
快乐与欣慰的泪水顺着游马的脸颊滴滴滚落。  
他终于放开了Astral，发觉该隐正盯着他，双目圆睁，嘴唇微启。  
“你，是什么？”  
出乎游马意料，他并未看向Astral。  
他凝视着游马，神色近乎敬畏。  
花生坐在游马肩上，满意地打了个嗝。


	16. 445

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游矢视角  
> 警告：有惊恐发作，枪支描写

安全通行证砸上另一个读卡器，又是红灯。  
游矢强忍着颓丧的泪水。游戏背靠他倒行，保证视线不曾离开那座雕像。  
“你小心，墙里那家伙不见了，雕像还在走廊尽头。”  
游矢只能点头作答，他匆匆奔向旁边的门，又试了一次——还是红灯，怎么没一扇打得开的啊？  
他看了看墙：“游戏先生，墙上的颜色变绿了。”  
游戏骂了声。  
“我们不能折返，继续往前走吧！找带蓝条纹的门，一定能打开间安保室！”  
游矢点点头，喉咙火烧火燎的。他呼吸不能，身体即将罢工。  
又一声咒骂，游戏向他扑来，两人都叫出了声。游矢只来得及瞥见身后地板上那只落下的脚。是那团腐烂的家伙从天花板上冲了下来，还是雕像趁他们移开视线时飞奔而至？游矢如是想，内心恐惧喷涌而出，他看见他们身上映出模糊的身影——  
“游矢，起来，快！”  
游矢的视野被突如其来的恐慌吞噬殆尽，他眨眨眼，游戏拉着他的肩膀扶他起来。他拼命呼吸，胸膛起伏得厉害，那从墙上掉下来的腐烂怪物、还有直逼跟前的雕像都在哪？他疯狂环视四周——天哪它们近在眼前，怎么还没动手杀掉他们？

 

“游矢！游矢呼吸，你没事了，深呼吸。”  
游矢双眼紧盯那生物，他濒临窒息，抖得跟筛糠似的。  
“你不用看它，游矢，看见它们了吗？叽喳和咿呀找到我们了。”  
“谁、谁啊？”  
他的心砰砰直跳，挪开了视线往下看去。  
“什么东西……？”  
它们很小，不到一米高，一只芥黄，一只焦橙，两个小东西身上都镶着巨大的蓝眼珠，好似独眼怪。它们的视线奇异得近乎人类。  
“我也不清楚……是之前遇到的，游戏——嗯、我叫它们叽喳和咿呀，它们没有恶意……不过那家伙拖我进口袋维度，那时就跟它们走散了。”  
小眼豆们沉默，它们一动不动，眼睛直盯着雕像。  
游矢惊讶地张开了嘴。  
“它们会……眨眼吗？”  
“应该不会，我觉得它们在阻止雕像追杀我们。”  
游矢喃喃：“它们挺可爱的。”  
游戏一脸苦相。  
“你也这么觉得吗？”他近乎气音道。

 

游矢来不及问他什么意思，头顶有东西在动，他只来得及在那家伙攻击之前推开游戏。他的脸重重撞上地板，一声尖叫，所有的空气都被摔了出来。他瘫倒在地，动弹不得，太沉了，那家伙重得要死，他根本抬不起身。  
它的手抓上了他的腿，游矢差点尖叫，他知道自己又会被它折断腿，拖进那地方。这次没有游戏在了，如果再次使用戒指，他会死吗？  
他突然想起。  
【戒指，攻击它！】  
手上的戒指变暖了，蓝光闪烁，他一阵头晕目眩，灵摆也开始闪烁同样的光芒。他感到胸口发热，能量飞出体外，如呼气般涌出。  
他翻了个身，看到游戏双手紧扒墙壁意欲起身，而那只腐烂的生物躺在几米开外，正手脚并用着翻过身来，那张腐烂的脸死死瞪着游矢。  
我要它消失立马消失不要再出现了——  
戒指努力了，它紧贴他的皮肤炽烈燃烧。能量汹涌如海啸席卷身体，喷涌而出，不曾放慢步伐，直直涌入戒指。他一点都不累，能量毫无停歇之意，它贯穿了他的灵魂，无穷无尽——

 

戒指碎裂。  
游矢喘了口气，能量无处可去，退回身体。他摇摇欲坠，游戏伸手挽住他。  
“游矢！你没事吧？”  
“戒指……”，他喃喃，“戒指碎了。”  
玻璃的残片还留在手上，游矢不清楚它会有什么影响。头脑运作不能，浑浑噩噩，无法保持平衡。能量无处发泄，在胸中翻涌不停。虽然比游矢矮了那么一点，游戏还是把他扶了起来。  
“游矢，快，我们得走了！”  
黄色的眼豆惊慌失措，在他们脚边滚来滚去，它是叫叽喳吗？游矢头晕眼花，听到它叽叽的叫声，他才明白那名字从何而来。  
游戏慢慢绕开雕像，拽着游矢步步后退，它还被咿呀的凝视牢牢钉在原地。  
游矢真的真的尽力了，可他还是站不稳……他们无路可逃，没法摆脱那些家伙。这儿是迷宫，就算有个安全通行证也无法随意通行。他唯一的武器也没了，要是再受伤他们甚至没得治。他们被未知势力困在地狱里等死，迷路了，无路可逃。他大概再也回不了家了，再也见不到家人，看不见朋友。  
他几近歇斯底里，恐慌发作，却又无能为力。要还剩什么武器就好了，决斗盘也行！然而眼下什么都没有，地板空空，门扇紧锁，一点可能性都没留给他。这儿要是动作场地也好啊，起码还能扭转形势——然而此地没有相应的动作卡。他还是手无寸铁，万策算尽。  
他们要输了，毫无赢面。  
游戏对他大喊大叫，他听不清，恐慌笼罩着他，扼住了他的呼吸，视野也变黑了。腿站不稳已经是个时间问题了，到时候游戏也扶不住他。  
眼前发黑，他看得到眼豆跟着他们滚动，腐烂老人匍匐在后，绕着雕像爬动。  
它加速扑向他们，游戏骂出了声——

 

“到这儿来！”某人喊道。  
游戏即刻照办，拖着游矢进到一扇突然开启的门。门口站着个女人。  
他半拖着游矢进屋，将他靠墙放好。  
另一个人冲回房间关上了门，游戏开口：“门挡不住它的，它会穿墙！”  
“它会什么？操他妈的这鬼地方出了什么毛病？”  
游矢紧贴着墙，想借由透过衣物的阵阵凉意稳定下来。可思绪转回那个穿墙而来的东西，他猛地坐了起来，心跳加速，喉头一阵发紧。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”陌生人问道。  
游矢的视野渐渐模糊，他眯起眼看着对方。少年正跪在他面前，棕发蓬乱，发丝垂落在棕褐的眼睛前。看起来像……日本人，他讲的也是日语，游矢确定了。  
对方举手以示安抚。  
“吸气，呼气，听到了吗？惊恐发作而已，你不会有事的。”  
游矢真的尽力了。  
少年伸手，轻轻落在他手上，踌躇不定，一副游矢缩手就收回的样子。游矢没有拒绝，他的触碰十分安心。  
“深呼吸就好，那家伙伤不到你。”  
游矢闭上眼，努力呼吸。  
“你们是谁？”游戏问。  
少年没从游矢身上移开视线。  
“我叫游城十代。”  
“我是卢埃勒·冈瓦德森博士。”站在角落里的女人开口道。  
“博士？你在这儿工作？”  
“以前是。”  
十代没松开游矢的手，他依旧看着他。  
“你还在继续呼吸吗？”  
游矢点点头。  
“那你能跟我说话吗？比如名字，家乡之类的？”  
游矢咽了咽。  
“游矢……榊游矢……来自舞网市……”  
“游矢，”十代微笑，“很高兴见到你。你还在专心呼吸吗？”  
游矢点了点头。  
“它在哪儿？”  
“别担心，我不会让它靠近的。”  
泪水刺痛他的眼，无能，他太没用了。  
“我打不过……我没有东西能对付它……”  
“嘘，没事，先暂时集中注意力冷静一下，我们可以合作解决问题，好吗？”  
游矢想点头回应，不过他抖得太厉害了，只好闭上眼继续呼吸。

 

门上传来重重的刮擦声。  
“是雕像，”游戏牙关紧咬，“冈瓦德森小姐，你知道些什么吗？”  
“那个追逐你们的腐烂生物叫SCP-106，非常不幸，现在我们完全无法重新收容它。雕像是SCP-173，我想你已经明白它的行动原理了。”  
“我们怎样才能消灭它们？”  
“消灭？据我所知，基金会并未考虑过对它们采取消灭措施……就算考虑过，我也不知道。我并非最高权限。”  
十代爆了句粗口。  
“好吧……那我们有什么能用的东西吗？”

 

游矢也听到了游戏的咒骂，还有翻箱倒柜的声音，东西倒下，玻璃碎裂。  
“这间房什么都没有！桌上只有记录板，一叠纸还有几根铅笔！”  
恐慌又攫住了游矢。  
【不行，我必须集中注意力！】  
吸气，呼气，他必须思考，擅长利用周边环境是他的优势，他不是一向都很自豪这一点吗？虽然情况有所不同，没有动作卡之类的，可他肯定还能找到办法！  
呼吸恢复了正常，他睁开眼。  
“我没事了……谢谢你。”他有些结结巴巴。  
十代点点头，他的脸色也不怎么好看，游矢的心跳又加速了。不，不行，别慌！集中注意力！  
他挣扎起身，压力与恐惧已然淡出脑海，只剩阵阵嗡鸣，可他知道这嗡嗡声还会袭击他。

 

门外的响动一刻不停，游矢又深深吸了好几口气，他环视房间，这里除了游戏刚刚提到的东西，空无一物。卢埃勒正带着一丝好奇查看那叠纸，游矢看着她……有点不对劲。  
她不怎么紧张。卢埃勒翻动纸页查看的样子里透出一股平静，好像根本没听到撞门的声音，也没注意游戏肩顶门框以防门被撞开，更没看到十代手指张开如爪，好似随时准备撕碎敌人。她看起来……把眼下情景当家常便饭了？兴趣满满，可态度超然。他不知道，说不定她……怕得要死，但偏偏装不怕？  
脑海中回荡着某种怪异的感觉——他现在没时间想这事。  
“啊，”卢埃勒博士陡然出声，引起了所有人的注意力，“这是神奇娱乐博士的超级纸，他们之前肯定是在拿它做实验。”  
“是——什么？”游戏问。  
“超级纸。我知道一些之前对它进行的实验，发生过诸如折出的纸鹤成真的事。”  
“但我们没时间折什么纸了，”十代近乎咆哮，“我们需要计划！”  
游矢脑中闪过一个念头。  
一张能叠出实物的纸。  
空白可用的纸。  
拥有可能性。

 

游矢冲上前去，几乎是从卢埃勒手中抢过纸来。  
“游矢？”游戏睁大了眼。  
他没回答，一把将纸拍在桌上，随后疯狂地折叠起来。他还记得怎么做吗？他真的希望自己记得怎么折这些东西。父亲曾教过他如何折纸，告诉他折纸好处多多，能提高他的灵活性，帮他由小见大。【也能帮你集中注意力】父亲总是这么说。游矢现在知道这是真的，他在折纸过程中陷入了恍惚。他将第一件完成品扔给十代，后者满脸惊讶地接住了。游矢抓起另一张纸，又叠了起来。  
十代看着它：“游矢，这是什么？”  
“纸枪。如果跟她说的一样，折出来的东西活了，那它也能做成武器。”  
十代睁大了眼。  
“游矢，你太天才了。”  
他扔给游戏一把，后者轻松接住，拿好枪背靠房门，神色坚毅。门在雕像的攻击下吱呀作响。叽喳和咿呀惊慌失措，打着圈儿不断发出响动，游矢没理它俩，又折了两把之枪，接着做起了手里剑。  
他做完一把，星状外缘划过指尖，游矢不禁倒吸凉气——它锋利得跟真剑一样。  
十代大喊一声，他扔下手里剑。  
“在上面！”  
那张腐烂的脸自天花板俯冲而下，十代举枪直指，扣动了扳机。  
枪口爆发一道炫目金光，游矢叫喊出声，捂住了眼睛，整个房间卷入热浪之中。伴着一阵猛撞，门开了，两只眼豆滚着轮儿直面门口的雕像。

 

游矢视野逐渐清明，他眨了眨眼。  
那个被卢埃勒称作106的东西躺在地上，半边脸都炸没了。  
十代看着自己的枪，跟游矢对上了视线，一双棕瞳缩如针尖。  
“这玩意儿，”他开口，“大概是史上最强发明。”  
游矢不知道他是在说纸还是枪，总之他也赞同，谁知道那一枪有那么大威力啊！  
趁着片刻休息，游矢很快折了一个纸盒，把手里剑都装了进去。他把盒子别在腰间，拿上纸枪和一叠超级纸。  
“走吧？”  
“好。”游戏应道，朝堵在门口的雕像开了一枪。  
每个人都事先闭上了眼抵挡金色闪光，这次爆炸的威力远小于十代那枪，只将雕像推过走廊。他们仨快步走出房间，卢埃勒大步跟上，叽喳和咿呀吱吱叫着滚出门，视线紧盯173。  
“去哪儿？”游戏看了看十代和卢埃勒。  
十代急忙回答：“左边，这里还有其他人，我们先会合才好找到出路。”  
游戏点点头，迈开了步伐，其他人紧随其后。  
游矢一手拿着纸枪，一手按在装手里剑的盒子上，蓄势待发。  
他又想到了卢埃勒。  
视线滑到她身上，卢埃勒跟着他们，神态轻松，一点儿也不急的样子。无论是他做的枪，还是游矢出的整个主意，她都毫无反应。她只是拿起纸，暗示了它的作用，接着……等待他们的反应。

 

可怖的感觉刺进游矢的大脑。  
【她是在这么个鬼地方工作的科学家。】  
【如果这一切只是一场实验呢？】


	17. 048

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗游戏视角

有武器在的感觉真好，暗游戏默默感谢游矢，加上现在他们也不用跑了，他心中的感激之情呈几何增长。虽然十代那一枪够猛，他还有种106跟着他们的感觉。  
他们沿走廊慢慢前进，叽喳咿呀一前一后，一个探路，一个盯着173。173紧追不放，不过有咿呀盯着，173等他们拐过转角才能跟着出现在走廊尽头。暗觉得它俩挺中立的，他一开始没想过会喜欢它们，不过嘛……它们好像越来越黏他了。  
游戏开口【我就说了你会喜欢的嘛】  
暗翻了个白眼，端好枪准备迎接下一个转角。  
“我们不清楚其他人的位置，”暗回头看向众人，“你是在哪儿跟他们分开的？”  
十代愁容满面。  
“我当时晕头转向的，哪里知道啊……这鬼地方走廊太多了，还都一个样！”  
游矢脱口而出：“游戏先生不是发现了颜色规律吗，我们现在应该在科研测试区吧？”  
游戏瞥了眼墙，是绿条纹。  
“没错，应该是这么回事。”  
他看向卢埃勒，希望能得到肯定的回答，后者只是微笑着点了点头，嘴唇微微一动。  
暗皱眉，注意力转向墙壁和天花板，寻找106的踪迹。叽喳咿呀的反应足够预警，先准备总是没错的。

 

卢埃勒有点……不对劲。他看着她，寒毛直立。她的目光意味深长，那双眼睛太绿了，绿得诡异，瞳孔又细又窄。说不准只是因为她在这儿上班呢。可他还是觉得不安，她身上有种危险的气质，与她同行如伴狮鳄，只要那些猛兽愿意，便会顷刻间撕碎他。  
他微微一颤，决心留意她的举动。考虑到这是个什么地方，他并不怎么信任她，要能离她越远越好。她在这儿工作这一点并不能为她加分。  
他们走到了这条走廊的尽头，暗首先回头看了眼，雕像竟然不见了。真是出乎意料，它玩腻了吗？是不是明明追着他们，却每次都被眼豆的视线定在原地而灰心丧气？心头一阵担忧，不过叽喳和咿呀双双面对前方，一点儿不慌，他相信它们的判断。  
他无视游戏的笑声，看向下一个转角。地板上传来吱呀声，他停下动作。  
他举起武器低低吸了口气，心头暗忖：纸枪虽强，动作仍傻。  
闪过转角，抬枪直指——

 

一个满脸震惊的小男孩。  
对方吓得一叫，连连倒退，差点摔跤。另一个高个儿少年及时抓住了他，另一只手还牵着个矮小的女人。某个闪闪发光的苍白人形突然现身，挡在男孩身前，一双金瞳灼烈。还有一位额上刻着奇怪符号的高个男人，他盯着暗手中的纸枪。  
他声音平板：“这还真有说服力。”

 

十代匆匆跟上，脸上绽开笑容。  
“科尔蒂达！游马！游星！”  
“十代！”男孩一下子跳了起来，“Astral，没事了！他们是同伴！”  
奇异的发光体并未放下警惕，那双闪耀的金瞳眨了眨，扫视众人，终于放松下来，拉住了男孩的胳膊。  
“上天保佑。”女人一手抚上胸口。  
“你没事！”游星叫道，“太好了——其他几位是谁？”  
游马扑进十代怀里，紧抱不放，后者只得笨拙地拍了拍男孩的头。  
“天哪你没事，那怪物呢？”  
“火箭骑脸，直接炸飞。”  
高个儿男人蹙起眉。  
“就这样？SCP-096曾被防空导弹命中，四分五裂，但它绝不放弃追逐。”  
十代耸耸肩。  
“嘛，我觉着它不会再追过来了……”  
男人凝视着他们，眸色深沉，满脸沉思。暗对他也有毛骨悚然之感，可他跟卢埃勒的感觉不一样。卢埃勒相对平静……不安仅仅擦过意识边缘，神秘而难以捉摸。然而眼前的男人散发着力量……黑暗泛起涟漪，暗不由得绷紧了身体，随时准备战斗。那双深沉的眼转向暗，迎上他的目光。  
男人微微皱眉。  
“你是谁？（What are you?）”  
十代终于离开了游马的怀抱，他介绍道：  
“这几位是榊游矢，武藤游戏，卢埃勒·冈瓦德森。那边是九十九游马，不动游星，科尔蒂达·考尔和……”  
他抬头看向高个儿男人和发光生物，声音低了下去。  
游马的眼睛亮了起来：“这是Astral，我最好的朋友！Astral，他就是十代，我在来的路上告诉你了，他帮了我们不少忙呢！”  
“很高兴见到你。”Astral声音柔和。  
他们齐齐看向高个儿，他眨了眨眼。  
“我是该隐。”他声音低沉，带着一点暗分辨不出的口音……不过有种熟悉的感觉……

 

“我猜你就是SCP-073吧？”卢埃勒的目光透过镜片投向他，嘴角挂着一丝诡异的微笑。  
该隐眯起眼看她，还有她的通行证。  
“据我所知，这里没有姓冈瓦德森的工作人员。”  
卢埃勒轻笑出声，激得暗一阵紧张。  
“073，我知道你记忆力惊人，不过你也不可能见过所有人。”  
她敲了敲自己的通行证，该隐又看了一眼，沉下了脸。  
“我早该想到的，你是B级人员。”  
“哈？那是什么意思？”游矢问。  
“不重要，”该隐挥了挥手回避问题，“你们都要走了，基金会的制度跟你们无关。”  
卢埃勒推推眼镜，笑容越发灿烂。  
“073，你难道不想坐下来好好谈谈吗？他们好不容易会合，你是不是该给他们解释解释，起码告知一下现状吧？”  
“我已解释收容失效，他们知道这些就够了，现在，我希望你们在发生更多伤亡前撤离。”  
他瞪着游马和十代。  
“在放你们两个走之前，我必须确认096是否已被消灭。”  
十代狠狠回瞪过去，暗不知道是自己眼花了还是怎样，十代双眼在那一瞬闪成了橙绿异色？  
卢埃勒轻啧出声。  
她微笑道：“那好吧，这附近刚好有个控制室，我们可以在那儿确认096的踪迹。”  
众人面面相觑，暗看了看游矢和十代，他们俱是一副神色不定的模样……他们也跟自己一样觉得卢埃勒不对劲吗？  
最后他开口道：“好主意，那就麻烦你带路了。”  
卢埃勒笑意加深，暗想起某种蛇，他抑制着颤抖，任她经过身旁，沿走廊快步出发，留下一串目的明确的脚步声。众人迅速交换了下眼神，跟着她迈开步伐。

 

游星有些笨拙地开口：“……这些滚动的眼珠是？”  
游矢回道：“它们是叽喳跟咿呀，把我们从一座不盯着看就会动的雕像手里救出来……”  
游星睁大了眼，半张着嘴准备说些什么，然而游马打断了他。  
“它们好可爱，”他笑容灿烂，“我喜欢。”  
“你也觉得可爱？”游矢眼睛一亮，“顺便问一下哦，你肩膀上是什么东西？”  
“啊？哦，这是花生，他一抱就能让人开心起来……啊现在别，花生！”  
那小东西蹭蹭游马的脸，压着他，好像要从另一边伸过来看看游矢。暗听到前面的该隐哼了声，好似嘲笑这两人的举止。  
“我也喜欢他，”游矢说，“对了，说到这个……游马先生，可以拿着这个吗？”  
暗侧过身，见游矢将自己的纸枪递给了游马，接着拿出新的纸又折了一把。  
“也给你一把。”  
“嗯……谢谢，这是什么魔法纸吗？”  
“差不多吧，虽然看起来有点傻，不过信我，它们真的能用。你看我做的手里剑，超锋利的！”  
游矢从盒子里拿了一个递给他，游马手指戳到它，倒吸了口气。  
他睁大眼：“哇哇，这下好了。”  
“游星先生，我也可以给你做一个。”  
游星微笑；“谢谢你。”  
游矢边走边叠，很快给了游星成品，接着照游星的要求给他折了一把螺丝刀。游星把坚实的工具塞进口袋，一副松了口气的样子。  
“呃……该隐先生，你需要吗？”游矢的嗓子有点哑。  
该隐瞥了他一眼，游矢努力对上那双暗沉的眼睛，还是畏缩了。该隐一句话都没说，视线转回前方。暗游戏有些忿忿，他小心介入该隐和游矢之间——他真的非常不喜欢那家伙的气场。

 

卢埃勒终于停了下来，她在读卡器上刷过自己的通行证，门咔嗒一声打开了。  
“我不知道这里还有控制中心。”该隐扫了一眼，目光落在房间号上——048。奇怪，暗心想，其他房间都没有编号啊。  
卢埃勒若有所思：“整个设施可不小呢。”  
房间不大，他们全员进来都有点挤。暗占据一角，举枪待定，随时防范106的出现。叽喳咿呀停在他脚边，好似俩小哨兵。游星带游马游矢两人到房间正中，把他们护在身前。Astral盘旋在游马上空，夹在该隐和游马之间……Astral是不是跟自己有相同的感觉？暗想和Astral谈谈……科尔蒂达早就抓住了十代，她站在他跟前，后者堵在门口。该隐双手环抱，立在靠里的角落中。卢埃勒径直穿过一片黑的房间，走向最里面亮着的屏幕和控制面板。  
暗突然意识到，旁边还有一扇门，它通向哪儿？

 

卢埃勒往电脑里输了几条指令，她皱了皱眉，放慢打字速度，轻轻咂了咂舌。  
“有意思，”她喃喃，“好吧……从SCP项目的芯片上检测不到任何生命体征……你们俩可以安全回家了。”  
她对游马跟十代微微一笑，游马松了口气，可十代还瞪着她。  
她哼了声，信息在屏幕上快速闪动，数字紧跟着英文字母串串滚过，暗读不懂。该隐凝视她，仿佛试图破译某幅古怪的超现实主义画作。  
“行了。”卢埃勒出声道，大屏幕上闪出这栋建筑的示意图。  
纤长手指点了点屏幕。  
“我们赌对了，”她说着，“我们在这儿。”  
她指着房间：“接着穿过这里……”  
她指出一条路径，穿过房间侧门，进入相邻的短小走廊，到一间更大的房里，目的地就在这间房后面。  
“穿过这间房，就是中转站……那儿有飞机，还有可打开的屋顶，而我有通行权限。”  
游矢开口：“那再好不过了。”  
“我不知道这儿还有中转站。”科尔蒂达低声道，嗓音轻柔。  
“我也是这么想的。”该隐瞥了她一眼。  
卢埃勒笑道：“你是不是觉得自己对整个设施了如指掌？要没有中转站，你怎么指望这么大一个收容站点完成撤离？不能没有中庭出口，否则我们会失去所有的内部人员。”  
该隐皱眉，有些犹豫。  
“倒也是……”  
卢埃勒按了几个按钮，侧门上的灯变绿了。  
“往那儿走，我们全程都有通行权限。”  
又一个微笑，她扶了扶眼镜。  
“怎么样，我们走吧？”  
她指着门，然而没人行动。

 

游星第一个点了头，他扶着游马和游矢的肩，带他们向门口走去。他先打开门进去查探了一番，随后向众人招了招手。  
“走吧，我想快点跟这儿说再见。”  
游马游矢紧跟其后，Astral在他们身后漂浮。十代犹豫片刻，他看了眼暗游戏，跟了上去。  
卢埃勒对该隐道：“你先请。”  
该隐凝视着她。  
“你有点不对劲，我会搞清楚的。”  
他昂首阔步，跟上其他人。暗也动身了，叽喳咿呀跟在他脚边。  
他迟疑片刻，转头看向卢埃勒。  
“电脑上有显示106的下落吗？”  
她摇头。  
“非常不幸，106无法植入芯片，096那天就够难了，你能理解吧。”  
“也是……”  
他又顿了片刻。  
“……我同意该隐的看法……你肯定有问题……你对现状接受得太好了。”  
“哦，你觉得我没准备好应对这种情况吗？我可是在世界上最危险的地方工作呐。”  
“我觉得——你不是这儿的人。”他突然道，起初还没反应过来自己在说些什么，接着他意识到，他是对的，她根本就不是真正的科学家。她是个演员。

 

卢埃勒的笑容一路扩大，仿佛老师听到聪明学生解出了一道难题。  
“你为什么会这么想……？”  
“你做的每一件事都是经过精心计算的。当时你知道超级纸有什么用，但直到我们开始找工具，你才有所反应。你丝毫不慌，不急着找保命的东西，反而在等我们的行动。”  
“真不错，”卢埃勒轻声道，“王，你太敏锐了。”  
“我——什么？”  
卢埃勒转向控制面板。  
“你听过SCP-048吗？不，你当然不知道……048是个诅咒的数字，任何将SCP项目编为048的人都会死得很惨……收容物本身也会毫无理由地丢失或损毁。”  
屏幕上显示出十代和其他人的画面，他们走出短廊，进了一间如同仓库的明亮房间，里面放着一块跟自己所在的房间差不多大的黑色斑点石。该隐的动作一清二楚，仿佛慢镜头，他向后退去，伸开双臂阻止其他人继续往里走，推他们回走廊。  
卢埃勒轻声道：“有人说，这是一个被诅咒的数字。”  
暗游戏惊觉，这间房是唯一一间带数字的，它的编号是048。  
她轻按开关，出去的门砰地一声关上，暗看到该隐用肩撞门，然而毫无用处。暗猛转过身冲向走廊，然而面前的门也突然合拢，他跌撞着退回房间。游戏在他脑内叫喊，叽喳和咿呀也绕着他脚边吱吱起来。  
“你做了什么？”暗游戏喊道，他转过身，“你想从我们这儿得到什么？”  
卢埃勒笑了，那笑容愉悦至极，令人毛骨悚然。  
她又按了另一个开关。  
屏幕中那个巨大的立方体缓缓开启，音频关了，暗听不见任何东西，然而他看到该隐在喊叫，想让其他人穿过房间去另一边的门，不过那扇门大概也锁上了。  
“你——”  
“什么？”卢埃勒笑意满满，“我还以为你喜欢玩游戏呢。”


	18. 076

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十代视角

异变陡生。  
游戏和卢埃勒怎么还没跟上来，十代疑惑，他转头看去，下一秒，该隐便咒骂着推他们回去。红灯大作，广间正中的黑色巨石发出刺耳声响，缓缓开启，里面涌出一阵烟雾。  
“该死的到房间那边去，从那扇门走！”该隐扯着嗓子喊，声音嘶哑，“我们没法对付他，快走——”  
他们还没反应过来，空旷广间另一边的门就砰地关闭了。该隐骂了声，转而直面打开的立方体。  
游马问：“那是什么？”  
“我们都完了，”该隐牙关紧咬，嘶嘶道，“我们关在他这儿，你们那什么纸枪一点用都没有。”  
“敌人是谁？”十代察觉尤贝尔正嘶声涌上身体。  
“SCP-076，亚伯。”

 

十代不清楚那是谁，然而的确有东西爬出那大黑盒子。不仅是直觉警告，连空气中都弥漫着全员要完的气息。手臂上窜过一串静电噼啪，他浑身巨震，唇焦舌裂，胃里翻涌不停，灵魂也扭结成团。到现在为止，这栋楼里没有任何东西比得上眼前的存在，完全没有。内心深处涌起原始的恐惧，本能叫嚣着错误，它会杀了他，甚至不留给他看清真身的机会。平生第一次，他感觉自己变成了一只无助的兔子，困在笼子里等着蛇来吃了他。透过眼角余光，他知道其他人也跟自己一样僵硬。游星手中的枪垂落身旁，毫无用处，游马的武器掉在了地上，而游矢张着嘴，睁大了双眼。科尔蒂达拉着十代的胳膊，告诉他找掩护，她的声音都哑了，然而十代毫无反应。

那家伙踩上冰凉的地板，于薄雾间现出身形。他跟该隐差不多高，皮肤深褐，十代不由想起沙漠与烈阳。一头黑发长而蓬乱，其下露出一双灰眼睛。他目光呆滞，好像还没清醒过来。每一寸裸露的皮肤上都纹着黑色纹身，那些恶魔的面庞满怀恶意瞪视着他们。  
所有人都愣在了原地，他注视着他们，那一瞬间无人动弹。  
极烈的怒意扭曲了他的表情，他双目灼灼，仿佛瞳色变幻。他伸手自空中拔出一把弯曲长剑，那剑通体漆黑，并非金属之黑，而是空中破开的洞，吞噬光线的飘渺虚影。  
他暴起向前——太快了，他的移速迅疾得连十代都跟不上。异常的原始恐惧定住了他，十代动弹不得。那把剑直指离他最近的游矢，可后者和十代一样僵在那儿一动不动，他要死了——  
该隐迎头而上，咆哮着扯住那人的双手，将他掀到一旁。那是十代见过最猛的攻击，那人被甩飞到房间另一头，而后轻松一跃，翻身站起，双目紧盯该隐。  
“你。”他嘶声。  
该隐紧咬牙关：“好久不见。”  
亚伯迅猛袭来，执剑砍劈该隐面门，后者及时扣住了他的双腕。  
该隐大喊：“现在都他妈给我出去！”  
他与亚伯战成一团，竭力避免被那柄剑砍伤，十代还是动弹不得，空气沉重凝涩，压得他喘不过气来。他到底怎么了？

 

手上传来一阵灼痛，他尖叫一声跳了起来，在疼痛刺激下回了神。  
“对不起，真的很抱歉，”科尔蒂达的手烫伤了他，“可你怎么叫都不动，我们得快点走……”  
他的恐惧仍未消散，不过起码能动了。他抓着科尔蒂达的手去烫游星的肩膀，好让他也清醒一下。  
“带他们找个角落躲起来，我不能留该隐独自战斗，但你们得找掩护，看看有没有能打开的门之类的！带他们出去！”  
“我们不能再分头行动了。”  
所有人的视线都集中在战斗的两人身上，该隐跌撞退却，一手捂着血流不止的肩膀，天哪他是不是断了胳膊？  
亚伯又一次挥剑，十代骂了声，不顾其他人的叫喊冲上去，背后双翼展开，他突入该隐身前，直面剑势——  
剑尖刺入他的翅膀，疼痛灼热，他低喘一声。尤贝尔灵魂涌动，他用灵魂吸收了全部伤痛，震开了整柄剑，他听到对方咕哝一声，跌撞退开，这够他抓住该隐拖他离开了。

 

可他现在看该隐的伤口，却没刚才那么严重，倒不如说他根本没受伤。是他看走眼了吗？  
该隐看了眼他的双翼，摇摇头振作起来。  
“我之后再问你究竟是什么。”  
十代问：“我们要怎么打败那家伙？”  
该隐耸了耸肩。  
“上次收容失效，他们用电梯碾死了他，不过也可能是闷死的，我记不清了。他过了一个多小时才窒息而死。”  
十代咬紧了牙。  
“也就是说他很难杀咯？”  
“考虑到我们的人数和装备，现在不可能杀掉他。”  
“那怎么办？”  
该隐面向正从空中抽出第二把武器的亚伯。  
“想办法活到我们能打开门的时候。”  
十代扫视着室内仅有的两扇门，尤贝尔视力加持下他看得一清二楚，两扇门都亮着红灯，显示锁定。  
“怎么会这样？”  
“很显然，卢埃勒不是什么科学家……可她为什么要把我们关在这里？”  
他看向十代，又扫了眼其他人。  
“……除非她想杀掉你们中的某人。”  
十代腹中激寒。

 

卢埃勒到底是谁，她想从他们身上得到什么？  
不过他没空思考了，亚伯手持双剑，直冲而来。十代思绪重回战斗，躲开锋刃，他十指突张成爪，咆哮间暴出尤贝尔的獠牙，他双翼猛撞武器，试图绝境求生。  
他们现在只能这么做了。  
重重谜团得等他们活下来才好揭开吧。


	19. 1675

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星视角

游星拖着游马和科尔蒂达，靠墙走向对面的门，战斗离来时的大门太近了，他们只能去另一头碰碰运气。  
他冲游矢喊道：“用你的通行证试试这扇门！”  
游矢步伐不稳，他摸出权限卡，结果两张都掉在了地上。他颤巍巍地伸手去抓，最后两手捧起通行证拍在了读卡器上。哔哔一声，“权限不足”，游星憋住一声怒吼。  
“它、它打不开……怎么办……”  
游星抄起游矢给他做的那把起子，一手抓住面板，一手拿起子卡在壁板之间开撬。照理说纸做的东西来这么一下，早该弯了或裂了，然而它和真起子一样结实，牢牢卡在里面。游星用力一撬，扯开了面板，按键下的繁复电线暴露在外。  
“盯紧战斗，想办法让它离远点。”游星对其他三人开口道。  
游马脸色苍白，不过他还是点了点头，转身面对那边的战局，举起了手中的纸枪。游矢手抖得厉害，不过他也点点头答应了。科尔蒂达的眼睛睁得大大的，棕褐脸庞惨白一片，然而她也转向战局，嘴巴蠕动着祷文般的词句。游星看到她矮小躯体上升起微弱热流，不过他选择了无视。  
他叼着起子开始摆弄键盘上的电线，拉了几下，用起子分开线团，摸索着它们的机制——  
就是那儿！

 

他啪地扯断一根线，火花四溅，门咔嗒一声弹开了一条小缝，他伸手扣住开口，大喊一声，把门拉了个半开。  
“走走走！”游星喊道。  
游矢抓住游马的肩，而后者牵住科尔蒂达的手，三人急忙从他撑开的门下钻了出去。游星不知自己能顶多久，这门实在太他妈的沉了！他的目光扫过房间，落在十代，该隐和那怪物身上，战斗离游星他们越来越近了。十代借蝙蝠状的双翼俯冲而下，一脚踹上那生物的脸，该隐则与那柄黑刃缠斗不休。  
“十代！”游星喊道，“十代！”  
身后爆出一声尖叫，他猛地转头看向漆黑的走廊。  
游马那声“不要看”的尖叫来得太迟了。

 

游星直直对上一张苍白的人脸，它张开嘴，大得骇人。  
它尖叫起来，那声音太像人类了，接着它捂住脸发出一阵泣音。天哪它就是那个只要被看见脸就会追杀人到天涯海角的家伙，十代说他干掉它了，可它还在这儿，游星、游矢和科尔蒂达刚刚都看见了他的脸——  
游矢第一个反应过来，他抬手连开两枪，金光直射那生物的脸。  
能量穿过了它的身体，仅仅是穿过罢了，没有给它造成明显伤害。于是游矢又朝它胸口开了两枪，还是无效。  
“怎、怎么没用啊？”他喃喃，“开枪为什么没反应？”  
“有用的，你看！”科尔蒂达肯定道。  
那家伙踉跄退却，一阵呻吟，它一手捂着脑袋，一手扣在胸口，看起来十分痛苦。

 

游星顶不住了，他也不能叫他们回来跟另一个怪物呆在一起。伴着一声闷哼，他跌进黑暗的走廊，门砰地合上了，四周一片漆黑，不过游星记得其他人的位置，他伸手准备捞起他们，一同躲开那个长臂生物。  
三人跌撞摸索了一阵，随后跑了起来。游星听到那生物站起身的响动，它大步追赶而来，哭得像个丧气小孩。游星扬手开了几枪，一瞬间，金色光束照亮了整条走廊，他看到自己切实伤到了它，金光撕裂了那生物的膝盖，它摔倒在地。同样的纸枪，为什么他们打出的效果不一样？  
这念头过于古怪了，他不再细想，专心于如何求生。

 

他需要武器，手里的纸枪远远不够，那家伙还在一瘸一拐地跟着他们，考虑到它受伤的程度，速度着实够快。  
某扇门隙间透出一抹微光，他急忙将其他人推了过去。  
拜托了求求了开门吧——  
门开了。  
是游矢，他冲在前面，瞧见了游星的行动，便伸手去刷身前的门扉。他摔进了门，游马大叫一声绊倒在他身上。科尔蒂达也险些摔倒，游星一把抓住了她的肩膀，将她从俩男孩身上推了过去，随后伸手拉起了他们。所有人争先恐后地进了屋，游星走在最后，砰地摔上了门。  
“撑不住的！”游马气喘吁吁道，“它能撕开钢铁！”  
游星呼吸粗重：“一会儿就好，我们只要一小会儿——找点东西——”  
他飞快扫了眼房间确认状况，这儿虽不及亚伯所在的仓库式广间那么大，不过也足够宽敞。房里堆放着类似船运货箱的金属大箱子，还有一些稍小一点的木箱。他们应该能从里面找出武器，当然，说不定还会遇上更危险的东西。  
这是一场彻头彻尾的豪赌，游星不喜欢自己的胜率。  
门完全弯折进来，他看到门后的手，轻松得像在推开一扇纸门。游马一声尖叫，科尔蒂达放射出热浪，那大概是她对恐惧的反应。霎时间，游星的大脑一片死寂。  
再不做点什么，所有人都会死在这里。  
然而这个念头并没不怎么叫人害怕，它审慎而克制。它是一种需求，要他保持冷静头脑，清晰思考。

 

他感觉到了，就在他身边，有个活物——不完全是活的，不太一样……无论是构成它框架的电线与金属，还是它盔甲下沉眠的力量，他都切实感受到了。不知何故，不知缘由，他感知到潜力，他也并不怀疑这股陡然席卷全身的情绪。  
游星一下子清醒过来，转向他刚刚觉察之物所在的地方，就在几米外的板条箱里。他毫不犹豫，起身开出一枪，炸开封口，接着将纸枪塞进后兜，打开了箱子。  
里面坐着个一米高的小机器人，肩膀上架着几挺小型枪。

 

“游星，你在干嘛？”游矢喊道。  
游星咽了咽，他知道它处于休眠状态。虽然它被关掉了，游星依旧能感觉到它的意识，如同他与永转机一同……这台机器是活的。  
他一手握住冰凉的金属。  
“拜托了，醒醒，我们需要你的帮助。”  
“那是啥？”游马问。  
科尔蒂达飞奔而来，热量扑上了他的后背。  
“游星，它要进来了，它肯定会进来的，你在——天啊游星，那东西没用的，我知道，它除了大雁根本不会攻击别的，它派不上用场，我们快走吧——”  
“才不是没用的，”游星喃喃，“我知道，你并非一无是处。你在做什么？”  
他不明白自己这是怎么了。他拔出起子，钻进箱子给机器人转了个身，撬开它的后盖。他感知到了它的生命，它不该在休眠态啊。是程序，出了点问题，它因故障停机了。  
他知道它该以怎样的姿态行动，他对手中脉动的生命一清二楚。  
“拜托了。”他低声道。

 

门被撕开了，其他人在尖叫，纸枪口爆出枪声。  
机器人在他手下活了过来。  
它对天开枪，双臂展开，从肘部与膝盖拔出枪支，游星听见装弹的咔哒声。  
那一刻，他有种被目光锁定的感觉，小机器人没有任何可视部件，不过游星能感受到它的视线牢牢锁住了自己，透过眼睛直视他的灵魂。  
阻塞。  
这不是游星的想法，是机器人的。  
“你被阻塞了。”  
没错，阻塞。  
科尔蒂达说它只杀大雁，但那并非它的本职，问题不是出在运行上，它被阻塞、封锁的是——  
游星呼了口气，它有灵魂，而灵魂被锁住了。  
精神飞散而出，他看到机器人灵魂上微弱的阴霾，光环缠结如扭曲的电路。他的精神自电路线条飞驰而下，灵魂好似变作了他能修复的实体。  
他找到症结所在，用精神力抓住了它，伸展，平复。  
一切复位。  
机器人即刻爆开板条箱，碎片纷纷扬扬，落了游星一头。它发出声响，说了些游星听不懂的语言，随即开火。096尖叫，它倒在地板上不断挣扎。  
游星爬出了箱子。  
“你怎么——”科尔蒂达开口欲问，游星抓起她的胳膊跑向游马游矢，他们还在朝096开枪。  
“快出去！”他赶他们去了走廊，“走，快走！”  
他完全不清楚机器人能否对付096，唯一确定的只有它会出手相助。他修复了它的程序，它愿意为他们与那个可怖怪物战斗，哪怕只能争取一小会儿时间。  
谢谢你，他对机器人念话道，非常感谢。  
现在他得带科尔蒂达和俩男孩到安全的地方去。

 

* * *

 

卢埃勒靠上控制台，暗游戏盯着屏幕，满脸怒气。他该做点什么，攻击她也好，把门打开也行，起码去救救其他人。  
可她有些不对劲，那轻松自然的姿态叫人寒毛直立，自己仿佛成了一只掉进陷阱的兔子，动弹不得，行动不能。  
“有意思，”她转头扫了眼，机器人正与096交战，游星，科尔蒂达，游马还有游矢四人逃离了长臂生物，“那就是他的灵魂之力，他擅长修理机械。你要知道，那机器人出了故障，只能锁定大雁作为攻击目标，可他试都没试就修好了它。”  
她轻笑。  
“王啊，你为何如此害怕？你的朋友们不都过得很好吗？”  
“你想从我们这儿得到什么？”  
卢埃勒对上他的眼。  
“你真想知道？”


	20. 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游马视角

游马思考不能。  
他逃跑了。手臂在抽搐，心跳声尖锐地撞击着耳膜，前路模糊不清，他唯有将全部注意力集中在奔跑上，专注于每一次落下的脚步。身边是其他人发出的声响，游星在他身后射击，枪声接连不断。游马上气不接下气，喉咙干得要命，无法呼吸。他们要去哪儿？他们还能去哪儿？  
地板上有什么东西绊住了他，游马尖叫一声，摔倒在地。花生从游马头上飞了出去，扑通一声掉在他身前的地板上，它咕哩咕哩地叫了起来。游矢和科尔蒂达跑在他前面，骚动盖过了他跌倒的声音，他们一刻不停，浑然不知游马绊了一跤。  
手里的枪也飞出去了，他拼命摸索，急求武器自保。身后金光闪烁，映亮走廊，可光线转瞬即逝，不够他找回武器。太黑了！其他人呢，大家都去哪儿了？  
有什么东西碰了碰他的手，黏糊糊的，他起先缩了缩，后来才发现那是花生。它满意地咯咯叫，好像很高兴又找到了他，一阵不自然的欣快掠过他的皮肤。  
“现在不行，花生！”  
游星大喊着什么，声音愤怒而绝望。  
那怪物在尖叫。  
他直面了那骇人怪物，这是他犯的第一个错误。可恶！如果他当时能再快一点，告诉其他人不要看，那他们根本不会看见它的脸，那样的话就只有他一个人——

 

“游马！我们快走！”  
Astral的声音如刀贯穿身体，他不再寻找武器，Astral是对的，他们必须走！花生爬上游马的胳膊，回到了他肩膀上，牢牢粘着不放。  
他的伙伴正在他身旁闪烁光辉，金眼大睁，里面盛满了恐惧。Astral抓住游马的胳膊拉他起来，他身上虽然星光闪耀，可照不亮走廊。游马在黑暗中张望，他连墙在哪儿都看不见！  
他挣扎起身，爆出一声叫喊，又跌倒在地，伸手摸向脚踝。  
“游马！”  
“我、我的脚腕……”  
他又一次使力起身，差点尖叫，太糟了，他站都站不起来。游马喘了口气，泪水夺眶而出。  
Astral冰冷的双手扣住他的肩，抬他起身。游马暗自思忖，虽说现在倒是方便，可他们怎么能碰到彼此的。Astral努力扶着他，有些愤愤，他半撑半拖，支着游马靠上墙壁，之后飘落些许，把他推进了一扇开着的门。  
“我、我们不能停在这儿，”游马忍痛喃喃，“它会找上我们的……”  
“但你现在没法走路，”Astral厉声道，“相信游星吧，他的灵魂很强大，能拖住那家伙。”  
游马咽了咽，他闭上眼，泪水打湿了睫毛。  
“Astral……我害怕……”  
Astral冰凉的手紧紧握了握他。  
“我知道……我明白的。”  
Astral声音嘶哑，听起来比什么都吓人，要是连Astral都害怕……  
“要是我们有决斗盘就好了。”  
游马咬住内颊，他都不记得自己这么想过多少次了，要是他们还有什么……  
Astral游离开来。  
“我去看看这间房有什么，你别动。”

 

游马点头，他现在想动也动不了。Astral游开了，发光的躯体在房里穿梭，金瞳里闪动着迟疑之色。游马不得不平放扭伤的脚，他蜷成一团，好痛，痛得要命，他咬紧嘴唇，想止住滚落不停的泪水。  
花生好奇地戳上他的脸。  
“咕呜噜咯？”  
“花生，我没事……”  
花生挪了挪位置，黏糊糊的身体滑落下来，搭在他肩膀两侧。游马感觉它在盯着自己看。  
它到底是什么东西？用不明手段带Astral回到游马身边，唯一显著作用是逗人开心……可是为什么呢？它是什么，从哪儿来，又为什么只黏着游马不放，不去找其他人呢？  
他停止了思考。  
一双手捂上了他的眼睛。

 

陌生人低语道：“猜猜我是谁~啊，这题有点超纲了，毕竟我们之前都没见过面呢~”  
游马差点叫出声，然而一只手捂住了他的嘴。另一只手环住他的脖子，把他贴上某人又长又扁的胸口，随后掐紧了他的喉咙。他被拎到半空，脚踝在地上撞了一下。游马的眼泪又一次涌了出来。  
Astral、Astral！  
Astral仿佛听见了他的呼唤，猛转过身。他睁大了眼，金瞳深处闪耀着恐惧与愤怒，他向前飘来。  
“啊啊，呆在那儿别动，我能立马拧断他的脖子。不过嘛，要真这样可就糟了，毕竟我有一堆怎么杀他才好玩的好主意。”  
Astral僵住了。游马拍打着他的胳膊，然而窒息正攫取着他的视线和气力。  
那声音笑道：“就是那样，小星星，呆着别动。”  
Astral嘶叫：“你是谁，想把游马怎么样？”  
“叫我里克顿就好，”那人咧嘴一笑，“这个嘛~他只是不巧第一个撞上我了，夫人说我可随便杀点什么……第一个就抓到游马君，我真的很开心，之前一直想吓吓他呢，看他多小多可爱呀。”  
游马踢向他的膝盖，落了个空，里克顿大笑着晃了晃他，手上的力道又加了一分。  
“超可爱——！都这样了还想对付我呢，真可爱。”  
“快松手！放开他！”  
“嗯……我就不放。”

 

里克顿把游马向上一抛，扣住他的喉咙掼在了墙上，整套动作一气呵成。游马双脚离地一米多，他喘着气，两手在里克顿手上又抓又挠。游马现在能看清里克顿的样子了，漆黑的环境平添几分诡谲怪异，那张长脸轮廓锐利，像只按比例拍扁的蜘蛛，上面镶着双狭长的黑眼睛，闪闪发亮。纯黑的头发又粗又硬，蓬乱地垂落在前额。他骨瘦如柴，身量极高，大概有两米四。  
他咧嘴一笑，脸几乎裂成两半。  
里克顿开口道：“我该怎么杀你才好呢？”  
游马拼命呼吸，想掰开里克顿的手指。  
“我之前想让你被096撕碎来着，不过不亲自动手就没什么乐趣了。”  
Astral冲向里克顿，一拳打上他的脸，可他径直穿了过去——为什么？他能碰到游马，为什么碰不到里克顿？  
里克顿直面惊恐万分的Astral，咧开笑容。  
他咯咯直笑：“你还不怎么结实嘛~真好玩，现在只能眼睁睁地看我杀他啦！”  
“游马！”Astral声音颤抖，满是绝望。  
游马窒息了，他开始失去知觉，看不清东西，手也没了力气，无力地垂落身侧。他在里克顿手中松弛下来。  
他要死了。

 

就在这时，花生挤上了他的脸，有什么东西在脑海里回荡开来，不是声音，而是一个念头。一个概念。意识一片模糊，他的手伸向花生。  
你到底是什么？  
游马耳边响起花生的柔声叹息，它透过皮肤，渗进了他的身体……最后竟被他吸收了。  
他的血管里即刻奔涌出火焰，思维警觉得不像自己，脑袋里还回荡着一种不可描述的嗡鸣。他双手抓住里克顿的胳膊，一股混合着眩晕，兴奋与残忍的混乱情绪袭击了他，在那一瞬，他还以为是自己的想法，他不禁感同身受般咧嘴一笑。  
可那不是他的感觉，它们都是里克顿的，游马能听到、感知到它们……  
也能移除它们。  
他大喊一声，把里克顿的情绪从他的脑子里扯了出来。  
里克顿倒吸了口气，眼珠暴起，他扔下了游马。  
游马摔在地上，脚踝仍在罢工。他喘了口气，双手撑上地板，一只手碰到了貌似是皱巴巴的纸样的东西，一下差点拍飞了它。他咳得厉害，还得注意不让自己呛着了。里克顿摇晃着退却，他眼神空洞，嘴巴大开，一副刚被人打了一闷棍还没缓过劲儿来的样子。  
Astral冲到了咳嗽不止的游马身边。  
“上天保佑——不过游马，刚才怎么了？”

 

游马还能感觉到花生，他内心深处涌动着快乐。花生真的存在过吗？还是说……它是某种东西的投影？不知怎么的，他觉得自己补上了某个毫无觉察的空洞，有种物归原位的感觉。  
脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他感知到了Astral的情绪，半是焦虑不安，半是如释重负，两者扭结在了一起；里克顿的情绪慢慢回来了，他察觉到他的困惑，游马意识到自己刚才只移除了那么多。情绪不可能被完全清空。  
不过他应该还能如法炮制一下？  
里克顿揉揉脑袋，咳了一声。  
他的笑容回来了一半：“哇！你还真有两下子！所以情绪操控就是你的能力咯。”  
游马背靠墙壁，又咳嗽了下，Astral用身体挡在他俩之间。里克顿目不转睛地盯着游马，他咧嘴大笑，手落在臀上。  
“难怪大家这么快就喜欢上你了，你差不多就是那只橙色团子的人形版本啊。”  
“我……什么？”  
“当然啦，你之前没怎么用能力，它的影响也就没那么大咯……我现在知道了，别以为能用同样的把戏对付我~”  
游马一退，靠在了墙上。  
“退后，”Astral开口，“离他远点。”  
“抱歉，Astral君，你也无能为力哟~”  
游马本能地想抓住什么东西，他捏紧了地板上那张皱巴巴的纸。他的新能力派不上用场？可……他还能做什么呢？经历了那么多，他是不是……真的要死了？  
里克顿向前迈了一步，他盯着游马，眼中光芒闪动。  
他咬紧了唇。  
“啊啊，这就是我喜欢的表情~现在知道做什么都没用了吧~”  
他需要帮助……可其他人都不在，他也没有决斗盘，他和Astral什么都做不了。他要输了，说不定已经输了……  
他怕极了，不敢再看里克顿，他垂下眼，仿佛还能假装自己并非身处此地。  
他看到了那张纸。

 

……好像是本折叠手册？他看到有填字游戏，找词游戏……这儿怎么会有这东西？他不该想这些的，里克顿越来越近了，自己的思绪却一路飘向别的地方。Astral愤怒地叫喊着，里克顿的手穿过他，抓住了游马的头发，把他拖向了地板——  
游马的目光落在底部一行小字上，他也不知道自己怎么能在一片漆黑中看清，可它们就跟没有实际发光的Astral一样清晰。  
【有疑问，想评论，还担心？  
请拨打W博士的奇妙百货商场热线  
1-800-FUCK-HELP】  
“我需要帮助。”游马喘了口气。  
一声轻微的爆裂。  
紧接着是一场难以置信的爆炸。  
里克顿松开了他的头发，明亮的光线炙烤着游马的眼睛，充斥了整个房间。  
游马被甩到了墙上，撞到了头，一阵天旋地转，耳朵里嗡鸣不停。  
他只得倒在地上，世界沉寂了，唯有耳边还回荡着嗡鸣。他看不见，房间里还是一片漆黑吗，抑或是自己被光闪到了眼睛？  
又一个人向他走来，他眯起眼，视野一片模糊，他看不清……  
这人弯下腰，往游马嘴里塞了什么，他咬着这颗小药丸状的东西，可它融化了，嘴里满满都是草莓味，他拼命吞了下去。  
视野立即恢复了正常，受的伤也不再疼痛，他眯眼，在一片黑暗中看向来者。  
“你好，”矮个儿男人开口道，他满脸皱纹，一头白发乱蓬蓬的，好像还拿着个……爆开的爆炸礼花？“是你呼叫了W博士的客服吧，要我帮什么忙呢？”


	21. 2991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游矢视角

游矢找到了一扇开着的门。  
他气喘吁吁，用蹩脚的英文冲科尔蒂达喊道：“来这儿！”  
她落在后面，脸涨得通红，嘴巴颤抖地喘个不停。他抓住她的手，一把将人拉进房里，砰地关上了门。科尔蒂达喊了些什么，他半懂不懂，能确定的只有一句“门挡不住它”。  
“我明白，我清楚得很。”  
他需要找点东西，什么都行，得制定个新对策。游矢匆忙转身，检查起房间来。跟想象中不一样啊，他有些震惊，这儿不是什么小偏房，而是跟游星发现机器人那间差不多的大仓库。一排排金属架上塞满了箱子，有简易纸箱，也有色泽深沉的厚重金属箱，里面装满了他所需要的可能性。  
他开口问道：“我们在哪儿，这是什么房间？”  
游矢眯眼看了一番箱子，可他脑子里一团浆糊，根本没法分辨那些英文字母。科尔蒂达大声读了几句，游矢听见……“Wodertainment”？什么意思，听起来好像娱乐（entertainment），不过这个词有种奇妙的既视感，是不是之前在哪儿听过……  
“什么？”他看着她，“那个词——什么意思？”  
在情绪激动的情况下说英语太难了！他记不清每个词的意思，更不可能翻译。科尔蒂达神情紧张，话语不停，她绞了绞手，指着其中几个盒子又说了几次，Wondertainment。他终于记起来了，是卢埃勒说过的话——超级纸！他就是那个做了超级纸的家伙！可W博士跟这间房又有什么关系呢？  
“我不懂那些英文……”

 

墙体爆炸了。  
墙体碎裂，如雨坠地，科尔蒂达尖叫起来，她一把推开游矢，不过还是有一两块碎片擦过了他的额头，一股热意从头上流了下来。游矢踉跄几步，摔倒在地。架子一阵晃动，箱子吱呀作响，游矢以仅存的镇定抓住了身旁的科尔蒂达，将她护在身下，就在此刻，架子尖啸着倒了下来。  
金属架前后相撞，一声巨响，后面的架子倒了下来。箱子雨点般砸向他们头顶。游矢喉咙里挤出一声尖叫，有个金属箱掉了下来，离他的脸只有几厘米，堪堪擦过摔在地上。不止一个箱子砸在了游矢身上，头顶那巨大的金属架吱吱作响，他发誓架子马上就会倒在他们身上——  
周身平静下来。  
游矢耳边嗡鸣回荡，他还跟科尔蒂达的小身板挤在一起，他感到她的心紧贴着自己的胸膛跳得飞快——又或是自己的心跳？在撞击后陡然炸响的沉默中，血管搏动声都一清二楚，一下下拍击着耳膜。他还以为自己能听见外面的响动，可脑子里嗡嗡直响，什么都听不清。他想做个深呼吸，喉咙里好似积了层灰，引得他咳嗽连连，每一下抽动都扯得全身颤抖，绞痛不止。  
科尔蒂达推他，语速极快，游矢无法集中精力，理解不了她在说什么。她是想他放手吗？  
他缓缓起身，仍咳个不停，身上抖落一阵灰尘。科尔蒂达扭动身体，转成弓背坐起的姿势。游矢坐起身，不想一头撞上了架子，这才反应过来。  
他浑身的血都凉透了。

 

——太近了，头顶那倒下的架子离他们只有十几厘米，只因为落在了后面的架子上才没压碎他们。他们缩成一团，正困在倒上另一个架子的金属架下，周身围满了原本装在架子上的物品。大部分箱子完好无损，有些摔开了封，千奇百怪的东西落了一地：一堆貌似爆炸礼花的奇怪玩意儿，一盒盒飞机模型零件，还有包好的糖果。要不是身处基金会，他丝毫不会觉得它们有什么奇怪的。他一边调整姿势，一边检查着身上的伤，尽量不碰到那些东西。

 

“你还好吗？”他问，意识到自己说的是日语后，又换英语问了一遍。  
科尔蒂达起码听懂了，她点点头，睁大了眼。她说了些他听不懂的话，伸手去摸他的额头，手指沾上了血。游矢眨掉眼里进的灰，他在流血吗？他试探性地摸了摸额头，头发黏在一起，摸起来尚有暖意。一定是碎片割的，他甚至没什么感觉，也不知道这样是好是坏。可能是惊吓加肾上腺素双重作用，他才没觉得疼？  
管他呢，这些都无关紧要，现在要紧的是赶快脱困。

 

游矢的听觉逐渐恢复了正常，他听到外面打斗引发的爆炸声和嘶嘶声。他透过架子间隙，自灰尘与黑暗隔出的栅栏间向外窥探。是走廊里传来的动静，仓库和走廊之间的墙壁破开了一个大口子。他瞥见十代身后怪异的双翼，还有从立方体里出来的那家伙，没看见该隐，不过他肯定也在打。有个庞然大物穿墙而过引发爆炸，差点要了他俩的命。  
游矢咽了口唾沫，伸手抓住了科尔蒂达。  
“我们——从这儿出去，”他结结巴巴道，“试试——”，但他不记得怎么说“这条路”，只好朝科尔蒂达身后点头示意。游矢这边无路可走，巨大的金属箱卡在地板与倒下的架子间，堵住了去路，再加上还有些箱子没落下来，他们也不能从空架间钻出去。  
科尔蒂达明白了，她点点头，转过身小心推开箱子，开始往前爬，她矮小的个子此刻派上了用场。游矢手脚并用，紧跟在她身后。他比科尔蒂达大不了多少，可一路挤过架箱还是比他想得困难多了。他时刻紧盯周身环境，希望能找到足够大的空隙钻出架子，爬到这堆残骸上。

 

他才想起自己在刚才的骚动中弄丢了纸枪，装手里剑的小盒子也摔开了，里面只剩一把——他又落得手无寸铁的境地了。  
科尔蒂达停了下来，不用她说，游矢也知道，前面无路可走，他们被困住了。  
心底泛起恐慌，游矢低吼一声，假装沮丧。他翻了个身，抬脚去推架上的箱子，想推开它们爬出去。不行，箱子不是卡得太紧，就是重得推不动。科尔蒂达眼里闪动着惧意，游矢努力对她微笑，自己却深陷恐慌思考不能。

 

行吧，深呼吸，他得找条路出去。他需要选择，他们现在还有什么选项？  
他手上还有神奇折纸，能不能展开那把手里剑，做把刀来切出一条路？可他不知道怎么折纸刀，不过他也能再折一把枪，但就这么开枪八成会炸飞自己。  
箱子里有什么能用的东西吗？他还提防着这些古怪的收容项目，但既然有超级纸，说不准这堆乱七八糟的东西里也有能用的……  
他环顾四周，看了看那堆从破盒子里掉出来的东西，有一顶礼帽，一打派对帽，一个貌似动物园玩具的盒子，还有条懒懒地蜷成蛇状的围巾——  
游矢一缩，推科尔蒂达到自己身后，她叫了一声，想够过他的肩膀一看究竟。

 

那东西绝对在动，游矢一度以为是自己看错了，但就在他动作的霎那，围巾带流苏的一端活动起来，仿佛蛇头——那是蛇吗？不，绝对是围巾，一条薄薄的蓝黑条纹围巾，磨得起毛，两头缀着流苏。它动作缓慢，一副困倦又迷惑的样子，把自己卷成了一条线。但游矢不相信它，他的心怦怦直跳，接着他看到它扭动起来，摆出了……一个字母？它用英文拼出字母，游矢的脑子一刻不停，认出了这个简单的词。  
HI?  
游矢眨了眨眼。  
“你、你好？”他用英语答道，“你能……听见我说话吗？”  
围巾犹豫片刻，又开始滑动，单独扭出了每个字母。  
YES.  
游矢想了一会儿要问的话，用英语问了出来。  
“你……是什么？”  
围巾立刻动了。  
SCARF（围巾）  
好吧，要么就是字面意思，要么是他想多了。他回头看了眼科尔蒂达，她耸了耸肩，跟他一样一头雾水。游矢舔了下干裂的唇。  
“你从哪儿来的？”  
围巾一次卷一个字母，游矢努力记住了。  
BOX.  
游矢迟疑了，很明显围巾没理解他的意思。和它讲话颇像与儿童沟通。游矢转过身，双手撑地跪着靠近围巾。科尔蒂达手绞着他的夹克，拖他回来。他听见喊叫声，嘶叫声和打斗声，意识到外面的战斗离自己越来越近了。一声爪子刮过墙壁的响动，他脑海中闪现出那个长臂怪物，它会杀掉所有看见它脸的人。现在游星在哪儿？还有游马呢？他们安全了吗，还是说那怪物已经干掉了他们，正冲游矢和科尔蒂达来了呢。他得快点逃出去，可他现在却在和一条围巾说话。  
“好吧，我、我们得找个空子出去，所以……”  
围巾疯狂扭动，几乎一秒一变，游矢差点看漏几个字母。  
DON’T GO.  
“这儿很危险，我们要走了……”  
LONELY.  
游矢犹豫了，科尔蒂达又拉了拉他的夹克。  
“游矢，我们该走了。”  
“我知道……”  
可围巾吸引了他的注意力，他该怕它的。要是戴上它，它不定会跟那些可恶的危险家伙一样，瞬间勒死他。但是……围巾有点儿可爱，它微微颤抖着，散发出一股甜蜜，天真而恐惧的情绪。

 

他不顾理智，伸出手去，轻轻拿住了围巾，科尔蒂达不满地叫了一声。围巾立刻环住他的胳膊，缠紧，宛如蟒蛇。游矢倒抽凉气，操，他真他妈的蠢，为什么要伸手，它下一秒肯定会滑到脖子上勒死他——  
不过它随后松开了身体，舒舒服服地卷住了胳膊，他仿佛听见一声叹息，在耳边回荡开来。  
他松了口气。  
“好，我们试试——”

 

下一秒，十代被扔进房间，撞上架子，几个箱子朝他们滚落而下。游矢伸手挡在科尔蒂达头上，防止碎片砸到头。架子发出不祥的吱呀声，再不走，他们就都要被压成肉泥了！  
箱子隙间透出十代的红夹克，他摇晃着站起身，那对可怖的恶魔双翼暴起。十代知不知道他们埋在下面？他能帮帮他们吗？  
游矢喉咙沙哑，几乎喊不出声。  
“十代，”他喘了口气，“十代！”  
“十代！”科尔蒂达也喊了声，可她的声音小得连游矢都听不清。十代根本听不到他们的呼救！  
意料之外的是，十代顿了一顿，转过身来。游矢一窒，他瞥见十代异色的双眸，一只亮绿，一只深橙。他摇摇头，异色眼跟翅膀、鳞片、獠牙相比正常太多了。十代绝对是他们这边的，他们需要他的帮助。  
“在下面，”他喘气，“我们在下面！”  
“游矢，科尔蒂达？你们怎么在——”

 

一声愤怒咆哮，十代转身迎上亚伯挥来的刀刃，他踉跄后退，差点又撞上架子，然而游矢看到他挥开手臂保持平衡。他知道他们在下面，不想让他们再受伤！就这么一下，十代露出了破绽，影刃划过他的胸膛。  
他尖叫，嗓子里却发不出一点声音，天哪，不要，要是十代不知道他们埋在下面，他就能挡下这一击，可他选择保护他们，结果现在他跪倒在地，游矢还卡在里面动弹不得。  
身边热意升腾，他瞥见科尔蒂达双眼燃烧着余烬的橙红，她满腔怒意悉数尖叫而出，热浪席卷，游矢满身是汗，头顶金属开始熔化。如果放任科尔蒂达继续，他俩都会被熔融金属包裹，不过游矢可能是唯一一个被烤焦的。他们得立马出去。  
围巾在他手臂上抖了抖。

 

那一刻，他感到脑海中响起了一声呢喃。并非真实的声音，而是一个声音的概念，一张图像的散射。他看到架子消失了，周身困境不再，他俩站起身重获自由。  
没错，我们得移开架子，不然没法出去！  
又一个概念音，某人点头微笑，一个身材魁梧的男人推开了架子。  
我们没有这些……  
图像稍稍变幻，显出游矢举起架子，胳膊上还缠着围巾。  
我、我力气不够大……  
图像中的围巾扭结，环绕架子推它起来。  
……你能做到？  
图像接着变成了游矢。  
你需要我的帮助。  
一个上下点头的表情。  
我不知道怎么做……

 

他看到灵摆在脑海中摇荡，随即意识到围巾正在他脑子里说话，试图告诉他一个复杂的概念，不过他立刻明白了。是可能性，他必须用自己的力量为这条围巾开拓可能。  
太诡异了，他说不出话，脑子里只剩灵摆来回摆动的画面。围巾为他提供了可能，现在只要他助上一臂之力。  
他颤抖着合上眼，感到织物缠紧了手臂，里面脉动着某种奇怪的生命。灵摆在他的脑海中摆动，上上下下，来来回回，所有糟心事将它推了过去，但现在是时候……  
是时候让灵摆荡回来了。

游矢睁开眼，胸膛里熊熊燃烧着什么，围巾也附上了些东西。他抬手，围巾仿佛成了自己肢体的一部分，它向外伸展，变得比它原本的模样更长，绕上头顶的架子，推了起来。  
游矢大叫一声，他的灵魂扭紧了。架子一阵吱呀，科尔蒂达的热量因惊讶而颤抖。游矢和围巾齐心协力抬起架子，搬出足够他俩从箱子里钻出去的空隙。  
“走！”游矢喊道。  
科尔蒂达只犹豫了一秒，便迅速爬过先前挡住去路的箱子，游矢差点以为自己要被困在里面了，然而围巾一路推他出去，他明白它还能伸得更远。他向前爬，围巾好似一条狗链在后伸展。  
科尔蒂达已然脱困，她立刻转身抓住游矢的手，拉他出来。游矢一出来就拉回了围巾，架子再次倒下，这一次是彻彻底底的坍塌。要是没爬出来，他们现在准成肉泥了。游矢不寒而栗，脑海中浮现出一个拥抱的图像，围巾是在安慰他吗？太奇怪了吧。

 

十代还在仓库的另一头与亚伯扭打成一团。他大喊一声，将亚伯拍上墙，后者直接撞破墙摔了出去。  
“十代！”游矢喊他，可这一次十代似乎听不见，他踉跄后退，随时准备应对亚伯的回击。该隐呢，他不是也在跟这家伙打吗？游矢到底错过了什么？  
“游矢！科尔蒂达！”  
游矢的目光猛转向门，游马正站在那儿，眼睛睁得大大的。他身后有位陌生人，是个皮肤苍白、满脸皱纹的小个儿男人，一头白发古怪地支棱着。科尔蒂达第一个反应过来，她抓起游矢，拖着他走向游马。游矢扣上游马的肩膀，两人都气喘吁吁的。  
“太好了，你没事。游星呢？”  
“不知道，我还以为他已经跟上你了。”

游矢手臂上的围巾活动着，在他脑海中呈现出一位慈父的模样，他抬眼看向老人。那人看到围巾，眼神一下子亮了起来。  
“围巾！”他叫道，伸出了手，围巾高兴地把头伸进他手里，“你找到围巾了！天哪，你可真是个大好人！你叫什么名字？”  
“你、你是谁？”游矢问道，他瞥了眼游马，后者无奈地耸了耸肩。  
围巾没松开游矢，不过仍蜷缩在男人手中，仿佛一只好久不见主人的猫咪，几乎在咕噜咕噜叫。男人高兴地笑了笑，看了眼游矢。  
“啊，对了！W博士，竭诚为您服务。你都不知道我有多高兴见到围巾，真的，我之后再向你表达感激之情，我们现在该走了。”  
他叫起还盯着他看的三人，一同来到走廊上，远离十代与亚伯的混战。  
“等一下，”游矢开口道，“你是W博士？”


	22. 681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗游戏视角

暗又问了一遍：“你对我们有何企图？”  
卢埃勒一笑，神色睥睨。  
“想考验一下罢了。”  
“为什么？”他向前一步，双拳紧握，“为什么偏偏选上我们，还带到这里来？”  
卢埃勒笑意盈盈：“你怎么不猜猜看呢，解决问题不是你的专长吗？”  
暗满腔怒火，他一拳打上身旁的墙。  
“我没空跟你玩游戏！”  
“真是出乎意料，游戏王竟然没空玩游戏？”  
暗想冲上去跟她打一场，扼住她，怎样都好，可本能紧张地扣住了他，不要靠近，她会吃掉你。卢埃勒笑出了声，带着一阵气音，声线柔和。她转身靠上控制台，一副镇定自若的模样，似乎毫不在意那几个差点送命的人。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，她意不在恐吓，而他目前无法脱身，只能参与她的游戏。想想吧，仔细思考，其他几个人和自己有什么共同点？

 

游星身上有魔法龙印，他能与机器人交流。如果暗没看错的话，十代能化身半恶魔态。游马散发着某种能量，他与Astral这一奇异存在息息相连。游矢……他用完戒指还保住了一命。  
暗一字一句道：“你对我们的能力感兴趣，想测试一下我们的力量。”  
卢埃勒静静一笑：“非常好，我就知道你猜得出来。”  
“但世界上不止我们几个拥有超能力，”暗咬紧牙关，“你不惜穿越时空，把我们从不同地方拉了进来，为什么？为什么在成千上万的人中，偏偏选中了我们？”  
卢埃勒对上他的眼，退去了微笑。  
“因为只有你们拥有我找寻的灵魂。”  
暗紧张起来。直视她的眼十分困难，他不禁打了个寒颤，那双海沫绿的眼睛绿过头了，色泽纯得……不似人类。  
“你是什么？”

 

她转过身，手轻轻落在控制台上。  
“你要知道，我见证了第一任国王掌权，虽然那时我才几岁，但我的确亲眼看见了。我还见证了第二、三、四任国王上台，以及之后那些同被女神权能选中的人，我见证了所有的王。”  
她歪过头，淡紫长发散落在肩。  
“那个属于王的灵魂，一直近在咫尺。”  
她微微抬起指尖，仿佛要抓住空气。  
“可我总是与它失之交臂，由它飘散无踪。我无法解释这种力量，也从未真正理解过它，它在每位王身上的表现形式都不一样。力量永不相同，女神们坚信人类的自由与独立，因此她们牺牲了自己。”  
她手撑着脸，凝视那些发光按键，声音低沉。  
“你想象不到自己的力量有多强，那些深埋于你灵魂的潜能，足以修正错误，改写宇宙的结构。”  
暗退了一小步。  
“所以你选择我们是想……”  
“你们是王的继承者，光影之王的继承不在于血脉，它取决于灵魂……”  
她抬起眼，再度望向他。  
“我想获得王的灵魂，攫取王之权能，可我犯了太多错误，总是不够谨慎……不过这一次，就这一次，我会获得下一位王的全部权能。”  
“你把我们带来这儿就是想知道我们的能力，”暗低声道，满是惧意，“发掘每个人独有的灵魂之力。”  
“这一次我会搞清楚的……用上你们其中至少一人的力量，实现我的愿望。”  
她笑意深深，极力控制着自己的表情。  
“你们的机会难道不该越多越好吗？现在我手上的数据足够对付第六位王了。”

 

暗有些窒息，新信息搞得他脑子里一团乱麻，他没法理清思绪。卢埃勒的解释只能回答一半问题，还有好多仍旧未知。王到底意味着什么？灵魂继承又是什么东西？就是它把暗、游戏还有其他人联系起来的吗？  
“放我们走，”他声音颤抖，“你已经得到想要的东西了，你有数据，用不着继续关我们在这儿。不管你怎么带我们来的，现在送我们回去。”  
卢埃勒半闭着眼，指尖轻抚脸颊。  
她安静答道：“也许吧，我的确有了不少资料，可还不够，远远不够，我想看看你们能被逼到何种地步。”  
她笑意森然，暗不禁一颤，又退了一步。  
“你真该为你的朋友们骄傲……他们还活得好好的呢。”  
他不想再看她了，视线转向屏幕，看着其他人的身影。

 

无论如何，他的同伴都还活着，他们再度齐聚于走廊中。游星借由机器人与096的战斗脱困，追上了其他人，而某个不知哪儿来的白头男子领着游马、游矢和科尔蒂达来了，Astral盘旋其后。十代收起双翼，一阵小跑回了走廊。  
暗心想，一定是该隐拖住了那个战士，摄像头到处都拍不到他俩。不过他能从同伴们的表情判断出他们一定还在附近。十代第一个行动，他展开双翼，带他们去向那个战士先前呆着的广间里，暗听不到他的话语，然而多少能猜到战略，起码那间房光线充足，他们也不用挤在走廊上……  
“啊，他们的好运气到头了呢……”  
暗一缩，视线转向卢埃勒微笑注视的那一块屏幕上。  
他不知道那是什么，可一看到它们，他本能地紧张了。其中一个身量高大，身穿漆黑长袍，脸戴白色面具，宽檐帽下露出一勾鸟嘴。另一个男人蹒跚其后，脸上扣着个厚重的白悲剧面具，行动宛如吊线木偶。  
“035和049回归游戏，还有……没记错的话，它们带了罐681。我有点好奇，它们下一步要干嘛呢？”  
暗游戏无助地看着，全身血液仿佛凝成了冰，他注意到面具男身后拖着的大氦气罐，就是那种给气球打气的东西。考虑到基金会的性质，他知道那绝非善茬。

 

卢埃勒笑了。  
“现在我们有时间限制了，035貌似把681注入了那间房的通风口。”  
暗心底一阵慌乱：“681是什么？”  
“一种奇妙的氦气……氦气本身不具备任何危险性，不过681相当致命。”  
她笑出声。  
“如果注入房间，它便会想法设法裹住他们的肺部，窒息他们。”  
天哪。  
不，绝对不行。  
暗想撬开另一扇门，可它也锁得严严实实的。  
他困在这儿了！  
卢埃勒只是轻笑。  
“气体还得几分钟才能经过过滤器……虽说它会主动搜寻活物，不过那间房相当大，你们大概还有……12分钟。681找上他们要6分钟，他们窒息而死得花6分钟。”  
“你用什么带我们来的？”暗嘶声，“我该怎么逆转它？”  
卢埃勒转向他。  
“一个未注册SCP项目，他们打算称之为悖论机器，我可以跟你解释它的工作原理，不过讨论技术问题就得花上一整天。”  
“那么那台机器……”  
“只要它还处于运行状态，它就会将你和其他人牢牢锁定在这一维度中。我就是用它来搜寻你们的灵魂，带你们来这儿的。”  
暗直视她的眼。  
“怎么关掉它？”  
她回以微笑。  
他已经知道答案了。  
“赢得游戏。我给你找了个对手，来跟079打个招呼吧。”

 

电脑屏幕陡然一黑，暗不由一退，咒骂出声。其他屏幕都白屏了，只有一台纯黑的屏幕上闪烁着光标。暗还没来得及问发生了什么，屏幕上便开始显示文字，好像有人正在输入。  
【名称：079 请求指令】  
卢埃勒输入回复。  
【名称：卢埃勒 启动预批游戏协议】  
机器好像思考了一会儿。  
【协议通过 指定玩家】  
卢埃勒抬起手，微笑着转过身来，牙齿在黑暗中闪闪发光。她后退一步，摊手指了指电脑。  
“王，过来吧，若你人如其名，你就能赢。”  
暗犹豫了片刻。  
“法老啊，你朋友的生命只剩11分钟了，079目前直连悖论机器。只要打败它，机器就会自我毁灭，维度稳定锚随之失效，你们都能回到自己的世界。”  
暗紧握双拳，他不想这么做，这只会给她更多数据。他明白她为什么给他机会，她想要他们活着，意图未来击败他们，他参与游戏只会让她更加了解他们。最糟的是，她可能在骗他，即便他赢了，结果也毫无意义。  
可另一块屏幕上映出同伴的身影，他们又一次回到了装着立方体的广间。他们知不知道自己即将窒息？如果他能告诉他们，其他人能想办法活下来吗？  
他不知道。  
这是唯一的选择。  
他走上前，手放上键盘，输入玩家名称。  
【武藤游戏与法老】  
[伙伴，你准备好了吗？]  
[一切就绪]  
游戏开始。


	23. 1553

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十代视角

【只有我一个人觉得呼吸越来越困难了吗？】  
十代深吸一口气，有什么东西削弱了他的力量。他精疲力尽，气力逐渐衰颓，脑中闪过所有可能：毒气，毒药，不过都不太可能。他做了个深呼吸，感觉轻松多了。一定是他多心，人累到极点，呼吸困难也是正常的。  
游星问：“该隐在哪儿？”  
“后面，”十代晃了下脑袋，“他叫我带你们先走，亚伯要发疯了。”  
游星点点头，双手搭上游马和游矢的肩，带他们去向广间。十代快速清点人数，很好，没人落下，不过——那个白发蓬乱的老家伙是谁？他跟游矢聊得热火朝天，男孩脸色看起来比自己自信多了，他怀里抱着个纸箱，目光坚毅。  
十代觉得自己随时都会就此倒下，昏迷不醒。他此前从未一次使用这么久力量。头痛欲裂，心跳也慢不下来。等他们出去了，他一定要好好锻炼一番。前几个月他还极力避免不调用自己的力量，现在看来真是愚不可及。  
【等我们出去之后？我还蛮自信的嘛。】  
可他们别无选择，无论如何，当务之急是逃离此地。

 

十代不安地转过身，挡在那堵破墙前殿后，脚下紧跟众人步伐。亚伯，还有会杀掉所有见过自己脸的怪物，以及眨眼间就能干掉你的雕像，它们就在此地，说不定这里还有更多想要他们命的东西。一想到这儿，十代喉咙里泛起一股歇斯底里的笑意，他硬生生吞了回去。不能在其他人面前失控，特别是有俩小孩在，他们已经够提心吊胆了。  
众人刚走过房间正中，十代拦下了他们，这里大概就是最后对峙的地方了，他们得留出行动空间。要么打败这间房里的怪物……  
要么全部死在这儿。  
十代双翼本能一颤，他装作只是一次小小的展翼，可游星对上了他的眼，十代明白，他和自己得出了同样的结论。  
就是这样。

 

游矢放下纸箱，打开封口。  
他问白发男：“那这个箱子里又装了什么呢？”  
“如果SCP标签没错的话，他们肯定装了几个我做的更有趣的小玩具，”他兴奋地戳了戳纸箱，“让我们来看看有什么能用的！”  
游矢看起来高兴极了，他伸手拿出一对亮蓝覆膜包装的小盒子。  
“阴影涂料？”  
“啊！选得好，干得漂亮！”  
“抱歉，”十代打断了他们的聊天，他一脸怀疑地瞪着那人。继卢埃勒后，他不相信任何一位基金会相关人士，“不过您是哪位？”

 

那人正想回答，不过游矢抢先跳了起来。  
“他是W博士！我们之前拿来自保的超级纸就是他做的，他还有一堆类似发明！”  
“哈？真的吗？”十代有点震惊，“都是你做的……？”  
“超级纸是我自己发明的，”博士颇为得意地扬起了下巴，“不错吧，可是SCP基金会不这么想，他们老是没收我在本维度出售的商品。”  
十代暗暗记下新情报。  
“行吧……那箱子里有什么？”  
游矢解释道：“我们刚才在的那个房间只是储藏室，用来存放基金会内相对安全的收容物品。W博士认出了几个自己的作品，我想着……嗯，既然超级纸帮了大忙，我们也该用上所有能用的东西！”  
“好主意，”游马问：“但阴影涂料是啥？”  
“我一个小发明，相当了不起！”W博士回道，“看好了！”

 

W博士笑得像个孩子。他拿起盒子，用指甲撕开了包装，开盖取出一罐浓稠黑液，接着又抽了支画笔来。博士把盒子放到一边，拧开了罐子。  
游矢双眼闪闪发光，一副着迷的模样，活像迎来圣诞节清晨的五岁小孩。十代也感兴趣，可完全比不上游矢那股兴奋劲儿 。  
W博士用笔蘸了蘸颜料，跪下来开始在地板上画画，下笔迅速而精准。黑颜料干得很快，不过那不是十代想象中的黑漆，而是……  
他在画阴影。  
十代惊讶不已，W博士实际上画出了影子。  
W博士画好了，成品好似一只猫。十代不理解它有什么用，霎时间，猫动了起来。影子拉长，仿佛真的有只隐形猫坐起身舔爪子，十代依稀听见了……咕噜声？  
博士站起身，对自己的作品十分满意。  
“是不是很神奇？而且颜料能用这块影子橡皮轻松擦干净——啊，小心点，别把自己的影子擦了！”  
游马正仔细研究盒子里的白色海绵呢，听闻W博士的警告，他吓得一把扔下了它。  
“它能擦掉自己的影子？”  
“当然能啦，这么做非常危险，所以本品限定十三岁以上孩子使用。”  
游马紧张地看着这小小一块海绵。

 

游星开口问道：“如果你把自己的影子擦掉会怎样？”  
W博士眨眨眼，好像根本没注意到游星在场。  
“那你当然也会消失啦，有时候还会因为器官缺失引发混乱，因为你的皮肤已经留不下影子了嘛。”  
游马丢下了整个盒子，神色紧张地退到了游矢身后。  
“你为什么要做这么危险的东西？”  
“按警告标签操作就一点都不危险，不然还要警示干嘛！我们神奇娱乐公司对滥用我司产品造成的后果不负任何责任。”  
游星捡起掉出盒子的海绵擦，他看了它一会儿，蓝眼睛对上了十代的视线。  
“十代，”他举起海绵擦，“如果你能为我们争取时间……”  
十代立马反应过来，他睁大了眼。  
“我们就能擦掉它们……游星，你真是个天才。”  
“不过这完全取决于我们能持续分散它们多久的注意力，好让其他人擦掉全部影子，”他看向游矢，游马和科尔蒂达，“如果我们有足够的诱饵影子……”  
游矢的眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
“我来！”他应道，立刻撕开了第二盒阴影涂料的包装。他打开罐子，抓起笔画了起来。十代不知道他画的是什么，不过体积挺大的。好，这样就够了。  
有东西蹭了蹭他的腿，十代吓了一跳，还以为是法老在这儿用鼻子蹭他。他低下头，只看到猫的影子，仿佛真有一只隐形猫依偎着他。  
可以的，他心中涌起希望，这个办法真的行得通。  
十代开口道：“科尔蒂达，我们画些能绊倒或者困住它们的东西吧，铁链绳子之类的——”  
科尔蒂达点点头，开始动手。犹豫片刻，最终游马也开始画了。

 

十代转向开着大洞的墙，哪一个会先来呢？有什么出现了，他紧张起来，还好是该隐，他正朝他们跑来。  
“总算找到你们了，”他咆哮，“我都不知道你们在哪里。”  
“亚伯呢？”  
“走了，”该隐点头示意，“他跟096发生了一点小冲突，不过我想他俩都放弃了。看到096的脸对亚伯没有影响。”  
“没有？”十代脸色发白，“那他是什么？”  
该隐没有回答，他瞥了一眼其他人，眯起了眼。  
“你们在做什么？”  
“防御，我们弄到了一些阴影涂料。”  
“又是神奇娱乐公司的玩具？”该隐皱眉。  
他的目光扫过W博士，后者正在游矢身边走来走去，和蔼地跟年轻人聊着天，好像在赞美游矢的创造力。游矢画的东西着实叫十代印象深刻，他差不多用完了一整罐阴影涂料，巨大的龙影已经动了起来，保护欲满满地朝洞口游走。十代几乎能感到巨兽每一步引发的震颤——等一下，游矢胳膊上缠着的围巾是不是在动？这孩子怎么回事？

 

“他是谁？”该隐朝W博士那边示意道。  
“显而易见，那是W博士。”  
该隐睁大了眼。  
“他怎么会在基金会？”  
“不清楚，我没问，不过他大概是来帮忙的，我就没多管了。”  
“卢埃勒不也是这样吗？”该隐话音近乎咆哮。  
游星在墙洞边画着陷阱，他闻言猛地站起身来。  
“你不是还叫我丢下游马等死吗？”他的声音平静而紧绷，“你也是基金会成员，凭什么我们就该相信你而不相信他？”  
十代瞪圆双眼，他震惊地看着该隐。  
“你说游马什么？”  
“他看到了096的脸，放任他离开收容设施有极大隐患。”  
他撇了撇嘴。  
“而现在你们都看见了，不如先给自己挖个墓吧。”

 

十代双拳紧握，怒视着该隐。要不是怪物当头，他绝对会当场揍上这家伙的脸，十代讨厌他的态度：当他们是随时都能丢下的死人。  
“我们一定会赢的。”他嘶声道。  
该隐直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你们真以为自己有胜算？”  
“试试就知道了，不战斗到最后一刻怎么知道谁胜谁负。”  
该隐看着他，叹了口气，旋即闭上了眼。  
“你们太天真了，这是我们最后一次机会，而我比你们都清楚对方的实力。”  
他的目光扫过面前的乌合之众。  
“你们的力量还不够消灭它们。”  
十代心中的尤贝尔提防般嘶嘶着，他挺直了背。  
“那就走着瞧吧。”  
该隐又一次对上他的眼，那双眼睛燃烧着尤贝尔的橙绿色彩。该隐叹息，笑出了声。  
“我深知我们必败无疑，却又为你们的行动而感到惊奇。看你们这么努力地想活下去，我深受鼓舞。”  
他深吸了口气，微眯起眼。  
十代吸气，心想怎么感觉呼吸越来越困难……可能是我真的累了吧。  
但他还不能放弃，不能在大敌当前的关头倒下。

 

科尔蒂达一声尖叫。  
十代闻声转向洞口——第一个敌人是谁？科尔蒂达在靠近墙洞的地方涂抹陷阱，游星一个箭步飞奔上前，及时扯住她的后领往后一拉，堪堪避开一条直冲她来的苍白长臂。  
骇人的哭号响彻仓库。  
它来了。  
096冲进房间，伴着一声刺耳的呜咽，它如刀锋般擦过他的身体，随即又一次扑向科尔蒂达，然而游星将她拉进怀中向旁一滚，那条长手同时抓住了——不，它什么都没抓住，一条横跨地板的影之锁链绊住了它！096挣扎着，猛烈拉扯锁链，可它的手腕被影链缠住了。它发出沮丧而痛苦的尖叫声。  
锁链为游星争取了时间，他带科尔蒂达回到其他人身后，要没游星一路扶着她，她抖得站都站不稳。游星稳住了她，旋即拿起阴影擦。  
“十代！”他喊道。  
十代点头，他展开双翼，指爪大张冲上前去。096这边刚挣开锁链，转头就被十代一爪子撕开了脸。它双手捂脸，尖叫着踉跄退却，十代没能等到第二次机会，它的自愈能力快得惊人，直冲十代撞来，双手扼住了十代的脖颈。那双手发力了，十代听到脑海中尤贝尔的尖叫，她的力量爆发开来。十代喘了几口气，自己没窒息，096反倒是一副噎住的样子，它摔下十代，双手抓挠着自己的脖子。十代落地向后一滚，双翼包裹着身体，手臂交叉护在身前。  
096再次攻向他，不过这次它小心多了，它来回突进，试图击破十代的防御。他退后一步拉开距离，等待着时机。他不能一直跟它耗下去，亚伯，还有其他怪物此时可能都在路上了，他必须趁它还孤身一个的时候干掉它！

 

疾风席卷而过，十代一窒，那一瞬脚下大地震颤，巨龙的阴影掠过身旁，滑过096身下，好似有条隐形飞龙盘旋其上。  
影子前劈，096被打飞了。  
“去吧，影之异色眼龙！打败它！”  
可能是十代的幻觉吧，他听到一声悠扬而怪异的咆哮，震得浑身一颤。  
那差不多是个真正的决斗精灵了，十代绊了一下，回过神来，龙影再度出击。这是引来了真决斗精灵吗？是颜料还是游矢的力量？  
“就是这样，孩子你太棒了！”W博士喊道，“你把我的作品发挥到了极致！”  
十代没空听W博士兴奋的喊叫，游矢的龙是很强，但影子毕竟是影子，没法给096造成任何实际伤害，它对付不了096，要是第二个怪物出现，他们就完了！  
十代得行动起来，他扫视房间，找着——又一次撞上了游星的视线，他想起对方手上还有两块阴影擦。没错，他们不需要杀了它……只要能靠近它的影子……  
他必须按住096。  
“游矢！叫你的龙回来，退一点就好！”  
游矢点点头。  
“异色眼，退后！让十代对付它吧！”

 

影子的反应速度快得惊人，它向后退了退，仍堵着096的去路，同时给十代让开了空间。  
他骤然前扑，冲了过去，在最后一刻扣住了096，两臂架住了它的胳膊。他尽全力稳在了原地。  
“游星，快动手！”  
游星挥开手，低头撞了过来，他如滑上本垒般滑向他们，直直冲向那家伙的腿下。游星翻了个身，拼命擦起了096的影子。  
“小心！”十代喊道，096不断挣扎，手肘几乎撞到了他的下巴，“别把自己的影子擦掉了！”  
它的头在消失——真的消失了！十代看到它的脑子露了出来，它的头泛着绿色，仿佛是用某种骇人的异星玻璃做成的，粘稠的糖浆状液体滴落下来。  
它凄声厉厉，甩开了一条胳膊。  
“游星！”十代尖叫出声。  
他晚了一步，游星偏开了头，但那只手还是拍上了他的脑袋，他摔倒在地，靠上了096的腿，他睁大了眼，倒在原地动弹不得。这一次那指爪抓向了游星的眼睛。十代大喊一声，一把扔开了096.  
他跪在游星身旁，扣住了他的肩膀。  
“游星，说点什么，你撑住啊——游星！”  
他只是被撞晕了些许，可十代止不住心底涌出的恐慌，停不下血液中脉动的惧意。096站起来了，十代双翼暴起，不顾一切地护住了游星麻痹的躯体，他知道这远远不够，游星必须离开，可他没时间——

 

他感到阴影在流动。  
它们冲破了颜料赋予的形体，向他涌来，如同河流奔腾入海。阴影汇聚在他脚下，黑潮如水环绕。  
【阴影属于我，它们一直都是我的。】  
【我能操使它们。】  
影子滑上他的身躯，变硬，凝固，金属由腿长至前胸，接着蔓延两臂。两翼与指爪都沉入皮肤之下，现在不需要它们，有盔甲就足够了。  
阴影盘踞头顶，越来越厚重，它啪地一声扣了下来。其余的影子在掌中凝结成剑，长剑通体漆黑，剑尖带着邪意的勾曲。  
那一刻，他差点惊恐发作。这身盔甲承载了太多的痛苦，他用它、用那柄武器伤害了那么多人。他记得每一张无助的面庞，那是被他的阴影之力击败的人，他们的灵魂悉数被影子攫取了去。  
【不，这一次不是这样，我会用它保护别人。】  
096迟疑了片刻，还是只有半个脑袋，十代仍能看见里面的大脑。  
【要怎么才能杀了它？只能试试看了。】  
他双手举剑，抬剑齐肩，摆出一个更方便出力的姿势。影子如火舌般舔舐他的腿，他明白，现在其他人都能看到自己被阴影与黑暗笼罩的模样，只希望他们不会怕他吧……不过现在他确实需要影子给予他力量。  
【尝尝这个吧。】  
096仿佛明白自己即将落败，它退了一步，张大了嘴，却没能尖叫出声。  
十代一剑捅进它的嘴，影之刃刺进了肉眼可见的脑中，096发出了咯咯声，它抽搐了一下，手臂猛然扬起，好似要将十代撕成两半。他的剑卡住不动，自己也没有别的方法来对付他，十代觉得自己要完了，这副盔甲撑不了多久。  
接着它颓然倒下，四肢垂落。十代的胳膊也坚持不住了，他拔不出剑柄，只得松开手，影刃随之坠下。  
096躺倒在地，深红的血液汩汩漫开。  
一动不动。  
它死了。

 

盔甲自他身上片片脱落，如烟散去，剑也消去了踪影。  
十代摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
【过头了】他头昏脑胀【我用得……太多了……不该在它身上……使全力……】  
他想都没想就吸走了所有画出来的影子，他们没法用陷阱绊住下一个怪物。  
【不过起码打倒了一个】  
他倒下，脸直撞地板，耳边嗡鸣不停。他真的要窒息了！  
十代没听见游矢的尖叫。  
不过他还是看到了，一柄纯黑的剑贯穿了自己的身体。


	24. 500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星视角

游星头晕目眩，踉跄几步跪倒在地，他想喘口气缓解恶心感。  
呼吸困难，几近窒息，他轻喘几口气，呼吸稍稍顺畅了点，可他也不想换气过头。他脑袋是撞得有多狠？呼吸为什么这么困难？  
游星捂住嘴，平复着涌上喉头的胆汁。096那一击打得他视野模糊——它在哪儿？他被打飞后，阴影擦也不知落到了哪里。

 

游矢在尖叫。  
游星艰难喘息，拼命聚焦视线，他为什么不能呼吸了？手撑地努力爬起来，肺里仿佛塞满了东西，发生了什么？大家都在哪儿？十代和096怎么样了？  
眼前一片朦胧，游星眯起眼，那团东西——是096？它周围还有一片红，死了吗，这么快？谢天谢地，肯定是给十代收拾了，可游矢在叫什么——  
游星刚一转眼便看到亚伯的剑直指他首级而来，他踉跄躲开，一声咒骂，剑锋携厉声直直落下。  
不过那剑没落到他身上，有人窜出来撞开了他，两人在地上滚作一团。游星及时止住了翻滚，游马趴在他身上，他扣住男孩的肩帮他站了起来。  
“你太乱来了。”游星声线紧绷——呼吸越来越困难了！  
游马脸涨得通红，也是一副喘不上气的模样，肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏。他说不出话，只是抓紧了游星的外套。亚伯回过头，眼中满是恨意。该隐大叫一声扑上了亚伯的背，后者声音嘶厉，反手去抓按倒自己的该隐。可该隐岂是能轻易挡下的对手，他一记摔跤技便将亚伯拖下了地。

 

游星全心呼吸，护着游马远离两人的战斗，但游马一个劲儿扯他的外套。  
男孩上气不接下气道；“十代……十代……帮帮他……”  
游星朝着他示意的方向一看，心底顿时冒了句脏话，十代正一步一挪，靠在一堆箱子上努力坐起身来。他双目圆睁，手紧捂着身侧，指缝里汩汩冒血。他明显是自己挪过去的，血淌了一地。游星抓住游马的肩，盯着他的眼。  
“你……还能呼吸吗？”  
游马喘了口气。  
“大概能……不知怎么……呼吸越来越……困难了。”  
游星又暗暗骂人，毒气，一定是窒息他们的罪魁祸首，不过他搞不懂原理。他掏出装着最后一粒红色药片的瓶子，是叫SCP-500什么的，抓起游马的手，强塞给他。  
他命令道：“拿好，吃掉，然后带上游矢、科尔蒂达还有W博士出去，找个地方藏好。明白吗？”  
“我不能就这么丢下你们，”游马开口，“那你怎么办，该你吃——”  
“你，现在快走。”  
游马睁大了眼，他盯着游星，眼泪直打转。他点点头，吃下药片，跑向了游矢那边。他们疯狂翻找箱子里能用的东西，科尔蒂达在一旁走来走去，两手不住拍打着身侧。

 

游星呼吸困难，他有些犹豫，房间里到底有什么，是毒，还是单纯窒息——那药真的有用吗？可如果有机会……哪怕是一线生机，他就能带着俩孩子和科尔蒂达离开这里。他必须抓住机会。  
他尽可能避开亚伯和该隐，向着十代蹒跚而去。战作一团的两人好像都没受伤，也没被彼此牵制，可挥舞的剑刃不时洒出血花，地上的脚印浸满了血。  
游星跪在十代身旁，他俩俱是脸色通红呼吸不畅的情状。  
十代紧抓上游星的衣服。  
“走，”他喃喃，“跟他们一起走，你现在也帮不了我了……”  
“闭嘴，保持呼吸，有东西正在窒息我们，”游星低声道，“把胳膊搭到我肩上来。”  
十代还想抵抗，但他失血过多，无力动弹，只得任由游星绕过他的手臂，拉他起身。

 

“呜啊，真可爱，你们俩好配一对儿啊。”  
游星暗骂一声，循声抬眼。  
高个儿人形躺在他们头顶的箱子上，手垫在脑后，正悠悠晃荡着腿。他冲他们咧嘴一笑，笑容极宽极阔，他不禁想起那只骇人怪物096。  
游星僵住了。  
他是谁，在那儿呆了多久？他从哪儿进来的？他是从十代坐下那时起等着这一刻吗，等着他过来扶起十代才选择露面？游星知道，一旦落入战斗，他不仅没法自保，也保护不了十代。  
“我看到了，你起码用药救了那个小家伙一命，”那人瞥了眼带着另外三人离开的游马，“真好！窒息对他来说太无聊了，我还想跟他玩玩呢。”  
游星咽了咽。  
“你是谁？”  
男人转向他，游星觉得自己正与一只巨型蜘蛛对视。  
“啊，对哦，我之前只遇到小家伙，没见上你们。我叫里克顿，你就当我是……卢埃勒的宠物好了。”  
他咧嘴一笑，满口利齿。游星骂出了声，拽起在自己的血泊中踩滑的十代。

 

“哇别走呀！我们这不刚认识吗！”  
里克顿坐了起来，两腿晃下箱子，轻轻一跳。  
他的眼中闪烁着可怖的欢乐：“我还以为最多只能杀掉你们中的一个，现在好了，你们俩都在这儿。要是你们没法从我手上活下来，那我想你们也不值得卢埃勒浪费时间了。”  
“游星，走，”十代在他耳边喃喃，“你快走……”  
没指望了，毫无胜算，可游星才不会输给……这东西。  
“等我解决了你们俩，我就去找游马君。我真的很想杀他，他叫得最可爱了。你们应该也挺有意思，不过小家伙们叫起来才最大声。”  
游星一手环住十代的腰，一手伸向腰带抽出了那把纸做的起子，紧握如刀。里克顿要是追上来，他可能还有机会刺进他的太阳穴——  
里克顿冲了过来，速度快得超乎他的想象，但十代也不落下风，还没等游星反应过来，十代一推，两人双双倒地。刹不住车的里克顿被他们绊倒了，不过他旋即翻了个跟头，站起身来。十代眼睫颤动，喘息着说了些话，是游星听不懂的语言。  
“十代，停下来，你现在呼吸不畅，又这么累——”  
影子在他们身下颤鸣，如薄雾般擦过游星的皮肤，可它们顷刻崩解，十代的头耷拉下来，落在他胸口——他昏过去了。

 

“十代……十代！”  
“糟糕啦，他累得用不了阴影之力，周围也没有可以让你乱搞的机器，”里克顿笑道，“你们完蛋啦！”  
游星还背着十代，他走不了多快。  
里克顿露齿一笑：“是不是先杀你男朋友比较好？你还能为他掉几滴眼泪，拧断脖子怎么样？”  
游星绝望地环顾四周，搜寻一切能用的物品。游马带上其他人逃走了，该隐仍与亚伯缠斗不休，十代昏迷，游戏也不见踪影，他手上一张牌都不剩了。他闭上眼，颓败的泪水蠢蠢欲动，他不怕死亡，可是他没能救出十代……

 

墙体爆裂开来。  
游星听见尖利的哔哔声，他睁开眼，想回头透过烟尘与瓦砾看清来者。  
里克顿咒骂着，机器人立即扑向了他。  
游星借机看清了攻击者，是他修好的那个机器人！它还在运行！机器人一只胳膊废了，吊在电线上，半边身体也摇摇欲坠，但它仍在前进，肩装枪弹一刻不停倾泻而出。它的内里传来电脑崩溃的尖利噪声，发声模块似乎已经损坏了。弹雨激起烟尘，遮住了里克顿的身影，游星再也看不见他了。  
它救了我，游星惊觉，它是来救我的。  
他闷哼一声，摔倒在地。  
他无法呼吸，空气进不到肺里，胸腔内仿佛已经灌满了别的东西。他呼吸，结果呛住了。  
里克顿有人对付，可是……  
游星站不起来。  
他和十代要死了。


	25. 294

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游马视角

游马不知道该往哪儿走，不过既然游星选择相信他，他就得尽全力带其他人到安全的地方去！

 

他们顺着走廊逃离战局。  
Astral忧心忡忡，跟在游马身旁急速移动。他皱眉道：“游马，你确定我们要跟他们分头行动？”  
“游星……让我走，”游马喘了口气，“……所以我们得先走！”  
他一直在跑，没歇过脚，心跳得极快，还是喘不上气来。不管游星给他的是什么药，都见效了，先前肺里的沉重感一扫而空。  
游马知道游星一定会把最后一颗药留给自己。  
他压下这个念头。游星聪明又强大，他和十代肯定可以互相照应。  
身后传来其他人的脚步声。他们走得比游马慢，个个步履蹒跚。他转过身等在原地，两条腿不停地切换着重心。游矢的脸涨得和他的头发一样红，科尔蒂达勉强靠他牵着走路，就连W博士也气喘吁吁的。

 

游马问：“你们还好吧，能继续走吗？”  
游矢喘了好几口气才答得上话。  
“没法……呼吸……肺里好像……有东西。”  
科尔蒂达跪倒在地，上气不接下气地点点头。恐惧袭上游马心头，其他人都深陷窒息，只有自己行动无碍，该怎么办？他搬不动这么多人，遇上麻烦也保护不了他们！情绪操纵对这里大多数怪物都不起作用，可他没有别的特异能力了。  
游马急急折返，拉着游矢的胳膊搭上肩膀，又举起科尔蒂达的手臂绕上另一边。两个人着实沉重，他得加把劲，哪怕一次走一步也好。必须把他们带去安全的地方，一旦远离窒息气体，他们的呼吸就能恢复正常了。  
“W博士，你还好吗？”  
博士也有点喘不上气，不过他点点头，步伐依旧稳健。游马点头回应，开始一步步艰难前行。身上挂着的两人拖得他慢如蜗牛。  
“坚持住，”游马鼓励道，“马上就到安全的地方，你们不会再被窒息了。一切都会好起来的！”

 

“啊，不过那种气体喜欢跟着受害者哟，现在你们去哪儿都没用啦。”  
游马一僵，Astral骂了声。W博士双手插进实验服的深兜。  
转角处走出某个又高又黑的家伙，它面庞惨白，戴着瓷质的长钩嘴。宽大的黑帽掩住了面具下光芒闪动的双眼，它轻嘶出声。游马向后一退，不禁倒吸凉气，可他身上还挂着两个人，走不了多远。游矢紧抓游马的胳膊，咕哝着什么，游马耳朵里尽是血管突突跳的声音，听不清他的话。  
游马下意识释出精神力，安心感流过二人思绪。他拼命想让两人冷静下来，不想他们变得和自己一样慌张。倘若科尔蒂达与游矢头脑清醒，便能想出对策。游矢看起来就很会出主意！而游马能做的只有操纵情绪！  
刚才说话的并非鸟嘴面具人，而是它手里拿着的戏剧面具。  
“王，你们好呀！”面具兴高采烈道，“是不是有点呼吸困难哪？”  
Astral打断了它的话：“你们干了什么？”  
“什么都没有哟……就小小地往你们房里喷了点有感知能力的氦气啦。”  
“氦气？”游马咕哝，那不是拿来灌气球的吗，怎么会闷死人呢？  
“当然啦，它通常没那么危险，不过它要是想杀你……氦气堵肺，你就吸不到氧啦！”  
身披黑斗篷的人形往前一迈，Astral身形闪动，挡在众人身前。  
“孩子，你没被窒息呢，”游马震悚，意识到面具在跟自己说话，“可以告诉我为什么吗？”  
面具思考了好一会儿，它努努嘴，好似耸肩。  
“好吧，这不重要。话说，你要不要戴上我试试看？”

 

有什么在拉扯他的思维，一股想戴上面具的冲动席卷了他，面具仿佛成了某种能保护他的东西，戴上它变得如此顺理成章。他手指抽搐了好一会儿，差点丢下科尔蒂达和游矢往前走。  
不过他很快反应过来自己被它操纵了情绪，那可是他的能力——他才不会被这种把戏吓到呢！游马咬紧牙关，将全部精神力倾注到面具上。  
畏惧，他如是想到，我要让你害怕我，怕得想掉头就走。  
面具撇下了嘴，表情由喜转悲，那一瞬，游马察觉到面具传来的轻微震颤。  
“啊啦，”面具开口道，“真是……有趣，嗯，我不明白……我怎么……”  
它迟疑片刻，朝拿着它的人形说道：“伙计，你觉得这几个孩子感染了瘟疫吗？”  
那生物发出嘶嘶声。  
“有……我闻到了，必须祛除。”  
科尔蒂达的手指挖进了游马的胳膊，不需情绪感应他也能理解她眼中的恐惧，那东西不是游马一个人解决的了的。  
鸟嘴人放下面具，步步走来，游马僵住了。Astral再度飘上前去，可身体直直穿过了那生物，他不由沮丧地抿紧了嘴。游马后撤一步，不愿放弃游矢和科尔蒂达。  
W博士的话音带上了一丝紧张：“年轻人，我们得想个法子。”

 

鸟嘴人冲了过来，快得超乎游马的想象。他吸气，猛地一拽身旁二人，旋即失去平衡，游马不禁叫出了声，三人一齐摔倒在地。鸟嘴人没料到猎物消失得如此之快，它刹不住车，一脚踩上游马，绊倒在三人身上。  
游矢尚有余力还击，他甩手挥打鸟嘴人，赶它下去。W博士抓住时机，一手环住游矢的肩颈抱起了他，同时游马抓起科尔蒂达的胳膊开跑。  
面具尖叫，夹杂着咒骂与怒吼，它催促鸟嘴人站起来，喊着“目标要跑啦！”。  
游马抱着科尔蒂达跑不快，W博士救出了游矢，可只救一个还不够，他们现在无法逃脱。

 

游马一手拉住W博士的外套。  
“带上科尔蒂达！”他喘了口气，“我尽量……拖住它们！”  
“你一个人能行吗？”博士的眉毛都快挑到发际线了。  
“拜托了！我们这样跑不快！”  
W博士没再争辩，他抓住科尔蒂达的胳膊，可她不愿就此放手，游矢还在喊游马住手。  
“游马，别这样！”Astral叫道。  
“我们必须给他们争取时间！不用担心，我不会乱来的！”  
游马面向他们的对手，鸟嘴人动得太快，当下距他仅有咫尺之遥！  
他该闪开的，可一旦这么做，它便会略过他直追其他人。他们正呼吸困难呢，绝对跑不过它！游马必须现在就对付它！  
那生物离他越来越近，一阵奇异的平静裹住了游马，整个世界都慢了下来。他大概会死在这里，不，是一定会死。他不够快，也不够强壮，更不够高大，根本挡不住那家伙。  
可他必须试一试。

 

游马身体前倾，沉下重心，他张开双臂，摆出了与鲨鱼告诉他的打架知识完全相反的姿势。作为攻击目标，他本该利用自己身量小的优势，而不是这样给对手可乘之机。那一瞬他仿佛听见紫发少年狠狠教训他：白痴，别老像傻瓜似的牺牲自己，为了活下去战斗啊，不然等你回来我就要揍你一顿！  
如果我回得去就好了。  
鲨鱼的幻象瞪着他。  
他听到鲨鱼说，别跟我说什么如果，你要么回来要么走人。  
游马喉咙里冒出一股笑意，好吧，鲨鱼，既然你都这么说了。

 

鸟嘴人伸出手来。  
游马全力撞上那生物的腰，鸟嘴人低呼出声，宛如尖叫，两人抱成一团摔倒在地。游马双臂紧抱它的腰，两腿锁住它的腿，不给它丝毫站起来的机会。  
“游马！”Astral满腔恐惧地大喊。  
游马没空回应他的呼唤，他忙着控制这只挣扎的生物。过了几秒，它回过神来，扬手袭上他。游马霎时慌了神，没等那双手抓上自己的脸，便急急跳开。他翻身站起，两手挡在身前，鸟嘴人也跌跌撞撞地站了起来。  
它咕哝着：“你整个人都染上了瘟疫，我要治好你，瘟疫必将祛除。”  
“我才没病！该走的是你！”  
他又一次感知到自己那不牢靠的情绪之力，他还是不知道怎么用它，甚至连感知方法都不清楚！  
他猛然回头，用精神力抓住了那家伙的头脑。它的思维如此空虚……冷酷……它实际上毫无感情。那真的是个活物吗？  
游马小心后退，想看看其他人跑了多远。他朝后一瞥，已经看不到他们了，争取的时间够了吗？他也得撤了，越快越好，游马可没强到打得赢那家伙，何况他还手无寸铁！  
Astral叫出了声，游马回过头——  
为时已晚。

 

它的手紧紧扣上游马裸露的脖颈。  
游马窒息了。  
不是因为它掐紧了他的脖子，它根本没用力。四肢僵直，手指痉挛，他张开嘴，无声尖叫。  
他在燃烧。  
嗓子里挤出一声尖叫，血管里有火在烧，血液沸腾。不，并非血液，是更为空灵的东西。自己的灵魂片片开裂，燃烧、沸腾，随即衰败。那生物正在杀死他。仅仅一碰，便撕裂了他的灵魂。借眼角余光，他看到那生物碰到的皮肤逐渐变灰、皲裂，灰败扩散开来，皮肤仿佛化作了灰色的沙漠。  
Astral在他耳边尖叫，游马又失败了。  
他会死的，他真的要死了吗？胳膊垂落身侧。  
他又一次听到鲨鱼的声音，他大喊大叫，与Astral的呼喊叠加起来。  
起来啊白痴！现在还没到你死的时候！  
游马挥出最后一击，胳膊撞上那家伙的肘内关节。它嘶嘶吸气，松开了对游马的钳制。他跪倒在地，双手按紧身后的墙壁稳住身体。  
他仍旧濒死，不管它做了什么，死神没有放过他。

 

他不得不逃。  
游马不知道自己哪儿来的力气走路，有Astral扶着他，但那不是全部，另一半气力来得蹊跷。他沿着走廊蹒跚前行，那家伙没有追上来，自己的腿也还能动，能走这么远简直不可思议。灰败缓慢而切实地蔓延着，一旦触及心脏，他就会死。  
他快不行了，只剩Astral撑着他。

 

“游马！”  
游矢的呼唤来得突然，他从一旁的门里跳了出来，抓起游马的胳膊就往房里拖。  
“天哪他快不行了，出了什么事？”  
科尔蒂达指向房间尽头，语速极快，游马已经看不清也听不见了。他眯起眼看着游矢，朝他示意。游矢的视线追着科尔蒂达指的方向看去，游马看不到那里有什么。  
游矢将游马的脑袋枕在自己膝上，他睁大了眼，脸色苍白。  
游马想，他的呼吸好像恢复正常了，很好……他们一定找到了摆脱氦气的方法，他张了张嘴，想要说话。  
“嘘，没事了，我们会找到治好你的东西，”游矢制止了他，“先保存体力吧，一切都会好起来的！”  
房间另一边传来科尔蒂达的声音，游矢用英语作答，游马听不懂，但单听语气情况不妙。  
游马喃喃：“很高兴你们没事……对不起，我做不了……什么……我太……没用了……”  
“嘘——不……你真的很勇敢，坚持住，好吗？”游矢慌忙扣紧了游马的肩膀，“才不是无能呢，你已经做得够好了！你救了我们，我们也会救你的，明白吗？”  
皮肤上蔓延的灰败渗进了身体，漫向他的心脏，他快要死了。Astral……Astral在哭？他好像看到Astral脸颊滚落下钻石般闪耀的东西，游马想牵住他的朋友，让他安心。  
对不起。

 

“所有的都试一遍！”游矢冲科尔蒂达喊，“我们要能治好他的东西！”  
科尔蒂达声音颤抖，游马的头还枕在游矢膝上，他努力去看科尔蒂达，她在干嘛？  
她正在某种咖啡贩卖机前徘徊，手指悬在键盘上，一副手足无措的样子。  
“试试‘能治愈一切的东西’！”游矢用日语喊道，突然想起对方听不懂，又换英语讲了一遍。  
“你……你们在干嘛？”  
“那台机器什么液体都能给，我们用它去掉了身体里的氦气，但科尔蒂达不清楚侵蚀你的物质，她也不知道哪个有用！”  
科尔蒂达大声道，游矢不禁骂了句。  
“超出范围，老是超出范围，到底什么意思啊？！”

 

游马僵了片刻，突然想起——  
“那个……药……”  
“什么？”  
“红色的药……游星给我的那个……它对氦气……有用……说不定……”  
游矢立马冲科尔蒂达喊了句，游马听懂一个“SCP-500？”，科尔蒂达惊得一抽，立即按起了键盘。咖啡机放下一只纸杯，倒入液体。科尔蒂达抄起杯子飞奔过来，差点把这杯珍贵的液体全撒泼了。游矢扶起游马的头，她跪在一旁，把杯子凑上了他的嘴。  
浓稠的红色液体倒进嘴里，他无力吞咽，不过还是努力喝了下去。游马差点呛着，味道跟他讨厌的樱桃止咳糖浆一模一样！科尔蒂达越发坚定地压住杯子往里倒，不让他吐出来。  
游马尽力悉数喝下，他咳嗽起来，全身抽搐不停。为了不让他伤到自己，游矢全力摁住了他。游马咳得全身都疼了起来。

 

咳嗽和颤抖陡然停歇。  
游马眨了眨眼，他感觉……没事了，还挺好。实际上比“还好”好的多，自己像是刚睡了个美滋滋的午觉。  
“游马？”游矢试探道。  
Astral喘了口气：“游马，你还好吗？”  
游马又咽了咽。  
“嗯，”他咧嘴一笑，“我感觉好极了！”  
他一跃而起，低头检查自己的皮肤，干干净净，没有一点儿灰败开裂，仿佛根本没被碰过。  
游马抬眼看向其他几人，信心十足地咧开笑容。  
“不管那是啥，超棒的！我现在好多了！”  
Astral一声呜咽，音调干涩。他落回地板，双手掩面，终于松了口气。游矢颤抖一笑，战栗难消，科尔蒂达攥着他的胳膊，脸埋进他肩上呼吸了好一会儿。游马现在才看到W博士，他有些笨拙地靠墙站着，脸色微微发白。  
他们静坐了一会儿，平复着自己的呼吸，耳边寂静回荡。  
某人重重地敲响了门。  
“嘿，里面的小国王们你们好呀，”是面具，“为什么不开门跟我玩玩呢？”


	26. 914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游矢视角

【就不能放我们休息一会儿吗？！】

门外的怪物一下又一下地捶门，它是用整个儿身子撞上来的吗？每撞一下都仿佛带着整面墙颤动起来。考虑到游马刚刚在鬼门关走了一遭，哪怕他坚称自己好得很，游矢也不觉得他们现在就能将生死置之度外。还是在游马恢复期间离他近点比较好，他如是想着，紧紧牵住了游马的手。  
一波轻柔的安宁感拂过心头，这种感觉最近屡屡发生在与游马的接触中。安心感够他保持清醒，不至于堕入纯粹的恐慌，可它还不足以完全平复他紧张的心。围巾绕过他的胳膊，蜿蜒盘紧，安慰着他……也可能是在求安慰，游矢不清楚。他当它是猫咪，半心半意地摸了摸。

 

他开口问道：“科尔蒂达，你还有硬币吗？”  
游矢看向先前仰仗的咖啡机，它倒出一种喝下后能让人呼吸氦气的液体，救了他们的命。游矢希望液体一直见效，起码能起效到知性氦气消散殆尽的时候。  
科尔蒂达摇了摇头。  
“我们把台子上能找到的硬币全用光了。”  
可恶，游矢还想让咖啡机出点酸液来对付外面的家伙呢。咖啡机底下会有硬币吗？但他们现在没空趴下地找啊。

 

【我们得回游星跟十代那儿，他们可能也窒息了。】  
当然了，要是接不出更多反氦气液体，游矢想不出还能怎么帮他们，但这事儿也得往后稍稍。他满心绝望地看着W博士，想要些能用的道具，什么都好，可博士耸耸肩，表示他也无计可施。游矢咬住了唇，想想办法，快思考啊！一定有用得上的东西！围巾还能做些什么吗？  
他低下头，那个蓝黑相间的小东西懒懒地蜷在他胳膊上，他清楚，这次它派不上用场。他不知道自己上次是怎么与它沟通的，但现在肯定没法故技重施了。  
环视四周，他发现这间屋子跟他们去过的其他房间都不一样，这里看起来就是个公司里常见的普通休息室。有张桌子，几把椅子，一个橱柜，还有一台小冰箱，房里几乎没受外面那一团乱的影响。  
游矢的目光转向房间另一头，那儿还有一扇门，是疏散口吗？他不清楚那通向何处，如果这里只是个休息室，它大概不会直达危险品……吧？  
话又说回来，这里可是SCP基金会哪。  
他咬紧牙，咽了咽唾沫。

 

“好吧，我们走。”  
他抬头示意那扇门。  
“我们先用桌椅堵上这扇门，然后从那边出去，应该就能绕开他们，之后回去找十代和游星会合。”  
没人反驳，他们都点头同意了。游马第一个松开手跳了出来，他抬起桌沿，附在他身上的发光生命体，是叫Astral来着吧，则是一脸焦急地跟在他身后盘旋，一副怕游马随时会碎掉的模样。  
游矢跑过去搭了把手，桌子刚好够顶到门把，科尔蒂达帮忙搬来椅子，把障碍物做得更坚固了些。  
面具喊道：“快点，王啊，当个好孩子开开门吧！”  
【你说的没错。】

 

游矢点头示意，一行人飞快穿过房间。他打开门，探头张望了一番。走廊里一片漆黑，只有一盏灯还亮着，光线明灭不定，游矢可不喜欢这样，不过灯光映亮了右边一扇大开的门。他咽下瞬时爆发的恐慌，转过身朝其他人挥了挥手。游马第一个上前，他心下不安，来回扫视着四周。游矢指向那扇敞开的门，游马点点头，蹑手蹑脚地走了出去，背贴着墙。科尔蒂达和W博士紧随其后，游矢最后一个出来，他关上身后的门，选择殿后，眼睛直盯着走廊的另一头。拐角处亮着灯，他猜走廊绕了休息室一圈，鸟嘴人与面具可能就在那儿。他们必须确保那俩不知道他们已经走了。  
游马穿过走廊，走到那扇门边，靠着墙意欲朝里探望一番。  
Astral伸手拦住了他。  
“我去，大多数东西看不见我。”  
游马紧张地咽咽口水，点了点头，Astral向前飘去，探头张望了一圈。  
“里面是空的，后面有台没开的机器。”  
游马看向游矢，想得到确认。  
游矢发觉自己已然成了小团体的领导者，他感到胸中一紧，不知道自己能否做好。  
“我们接着走吧。”

 

“他们在那儿！早跟你讲那边还有一扇门啦！”  
游矢骂出了声，他猛地朝左看去，走廊尽头残存的光线映出鸟嘴人那手持面具的可怖剪影。  
“进去，快进去！”  
游马钻进房间，W博士紧跟其后，科尔蒂达一把抓起游矢的手拖进屋，随即甩上了门。她摸索片刻才咔嗒一声落上锁。  
“门挡不住它们，”她声音嘶哑，“现在怎么办？”  
游矢也不知道，尽管身处黑暗之中，他还是能感到他们的视线。可他还能做什么呢？  
“先开灯吧，谁能找找开关！”  
他先得看看有什么能用的东西。他手上有围巾，还有两张神奇折纸，分别折成了盒子，以及一只装在里面的手里剑，勉强还能做把枪。  
科尔蒂达摸索着门边，开了灯。

 

房间很大。  
游矢目瞪口呆，这里也太大了吧，Astral真的能在一片漆黑里确定这儿是空的吗？没撞上什么藏起来的东西还真是幸运啊！  
不过他很快反应过来，房里基本空无一物，不像别的房间，这里没有巨大的显示屏，没有控制面板，也没有家具。正如Astral所言，房中唯有一台占去了大半面积的大型发条机器。它有一个旅馆标间那么大，似乎是由上百万的齿轮组合而成的，机器中部的粗铜管带着刻度，连接着两边的隔间。隔间上标着英文，游矢不消几秒就认出来了，分别是“输入”和“输出”。  
游矢问：“这……是什么？”  
他看了看科尔蒂达，对方耸耸肩，一无所知；接着又转向W博士，博士挑眉，仿佛在说“你问我我问谁去”。  
游矢走向机器，试探着摸上铜管，他看向刻度盘，上面用英语写着几种不同的设定。他花了几秒读懂：粗加工，半粗加工，1：1，精加工，超精加工。  
什么意思啊？  
他走到标着“输入”的隔间前，弯下腰仔细看了看。那有个开着口用来放东西进去的玻璃箱。

 

门吱吱嘎嘎地响了起来，外面的怪物意图破门而入。  
“游矢，我们得想个办法！”  
游马靠上门，想拿肩膀抵住。游矢冷汗直冒，他当然得想办法。他们现在都被逼入绝境，无处可逃，要是被那家伙碰到，无论是谁都会重蹈游马的覆辙。他们没空回咖啡机那儿，也没钱换救命药水。得有能一举消灭那些怪物的东西！  
手落在腰间超级纸折出的盒子上，这是他所有的一切，一个盒子，一片手里剑。  
不够。  
他还是扯下盒子倒出了手里剑，将它们重新展开。打开得太顺利了，他不禁有些讶异，纸上没有留下一丝折痕。他跪在地上把纸铺平，心砰砰直跳，得想个法子，他能用它折什么？根本不够折，枪倒是可以，可威力会不会不够消灭它们？  
“游矢！”门外猛撞不停，游马又喊了他一声。  
“我在想，我在想了！科尔蒂达，你知道这台机器有什么用吗？”  
科尔蒂达摇摇头，门上又是一砰，她叫了声，慌忙跑去抵门。W博士检查着机器，他一手敲打着管线，摸了摸下巴。  
“搞不懂，”他喃喃，“它到底是做什么的？”

 

游矢没时间深究，这些纸就是他的全部家当。他迅速折出两把纸枪，围巾缠着他的手臂活动起来。他双手持枪，转身直面大门。  
“游马，它们要是闯进来，你们俩立刻躲到旁边去，明白吗？”  
游马点头，他脸色发白。游矢抬起枪指向门口，等待着，他只有一次机会，之后一切都将结束。  
“我开火后，你们注意它是否后退。如果它退开的话，你们就赶紧跑，要是我失手了……就快到我身后来，W博士你也一样。”  
博士半心半意地挥了挥手，他还在研究那台机器，游矢想叫他回来做好准备，现在不是思考问题的时候，可他没气发声了。他抖得厉害，再这么下去怕是一枪打不中对方。  
围巾缠紧他的右臂，帮他稳住身体。游矢感激一笑，这小家伙哼哼着靠上了他的胳膊。

 

他深吸一口气。  
“好，游马，等会儿我叫你开门，你就让开放它们进来。”  
“哈？”  
“我宁愿它们按我们的计划行动，而不是在我还没准备好的时候给我们一个开门杀。”  
游马瞪大了眼，盯了他好一会儿，不过还是点头应下了。他下颌紧绷，挪了挪脚加倍紧贴门扉。呼吸，专心呼吸，按父亲教导的那样呼吸，在耍出荒谬绝伦的杂技把戏去抓动作卡前那般呼吸。专注于每次呼吸，吸气，呼气，一呼，一吸……  
游矢的思绪逐渐沉闷，陷入寂静。在行动的前一刻，整个世界寂然无声，他又做了个深呼吸，准备开口告诉游马开门。  
就在此时，W博士一把夺过游矢手里的枪，匆忙跑向机器。游矢的冥想时刻戛然而止，他一阵头晕目眩，腿脚不稳。他眨眨眼摆脱了惊吓，转过身去。  
“W博士，您干什么呢？！”

 

W博士没说话，就这么把枪扔进了“输入”间，表盘调到“精加工”，接着转动了下面的钥匙。这台机器陡然活了起来，玻璃箱里的纸枪滚进铜管不见踪影。游矢张大了嘴，巨型机里的发条与齿轮咔嗒作响，一齐开动，上千种携动看得他眼花缭乱。  
“您这是干嘛啊？！”他又叫了一次，连忙跑到机器跟前，手按上输入口的玻璃，想从下面看看他的武器到底怎么了，“我们只有——”  
“年轻人，等等就好，”W博士绞着手，“只要一小会儿……啊！”  
叮当一声，整个机器嘎吱一下停住，W博士赶忙跑到“输出”那边打开箱子。蒸汽滚滚而出，他挥挥手驱散了。  
“游矢！”科尔蒂达喊道。  
他的视线猛然转回门上，天哪，门已经开始向内弯折了，他现在没有武器还能做什么呢……  
“孩子，小心点，它们还有点烫呢！”  
W博士把枪扔了回来，游矢差点没接住，它们摸起来还是热的！  
他盯着手里的武器看了好一会儿。

 

……这还是他之前拿在手里的纸枪吗？它们现在有了重量与体积，好似两件照未来式激光枪的样子做成的纸工艺品，做工极其精细。质感虽然还像纸，可已经与他先前的平面折纸作品相去甚远。  
“游矢，它们来了！”  
游矢一颤，围巾帮了他一把，它缠紧他的胳膊，吊线似的抬起了他的右手。门砰地一声撞开，游马和科尔蒂达及时躲到两旁，身披纯黑斗篷的人形跌撞走进，手里还攥着面具。  
“这儿有瘟疫！”它如是说，“我必须消灭疫病！”  
游矢喘了口气，围巾稳住了他的胳膊。  
开火。  
新枪发射的光束更快更细，金色闪光瞬息即逝，可还是灼伤了他的眼，在视网膜上久久不散。一枪直中，游矢非常肯定，有围巾牢牢撑住，这一枪稳准无误地贯穿了鸟嘴人的头。  
那一瞬无事发生，它突然停下脚步，游矢甚至疑心纸枪会不会已经失效了。  
接着它的面具从中裂成了两半，斗篷里冒出了一阵低沉可怖的哀号，没有丝毫响动，斗篷静静崩塌，扬起一片灰，里面仿佛空无一物。  
面具哗啦一声掉落在地，滑开些许。  
数秒间，毫无声息。

 

【它是不是……？】  
游矢如是想着，心跳得又快又急，手也不住颤抖。围巾再次嗡嗡着滑向他的肩，宛如拥抱。W博士轻轻拍了拍他的背，他自己好像也被吓了一跳。  
面具打破了沉默。  
“你们几个小家伙还真机智，”它停在悲面，“我不得不承认，你们真的非常聪明，不过现在就别计较那么多了好嘛？你们肯定有想戴我的，氦气也没啥影响了，不是吗？”  
面具转成了笑容，空洞得让游矢心颤。  
他抬眼看了看游马，科尔蒂达，Astral，还有W博士，他们都是一副同样的表情。  
游矢低头盯着面具。  
他从未觉得这么累过。  
“我已经受够了这些想杀我们的东西。”  
他如是说道，举起了另一把枪，瞄准面具扣下了扳机。  
它悄无声息地化为了尘土。


	27. 551

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏与暗视角

面前的机器要用什么游戏和自己一决胜负呢？  
暗脑中掠过无数种猜想，解谜、国际象棋，还是钓鱼那种傻游戏……一切皆有可能。况且这台电脑拥有智慧，无论它选择什么，自己一定能跟它玩个痛快。  
屏幕上滚过白色的字符。  
【规则如下  
武藤游戏与法老取胜，悖论机器将被关闭  
079取胜，悖论机器将被锁定】  
锁定？暗心头一阵慌乱，也就是说我们会在这儿困上一辈子？  
视线转向卢埃勒，后者只是微笑，暗有些发颤，那个笑容证明了一切。  
他回到电脑面前。  
【游戏如下】  
屏幕上出现了一副散落的拼图。  
【找出控制台下方的拼图】  
暗眨了眨眼，他试探着摸到控制台下，手指碰上了一方小纸盒。他皱起眉，伸手拉出了盒子。纸盒外表平凡无奇，上面一张图片都没有，压根看不出这是副拼图。他打开盒子，里面盛满了拼图碎片。  
电脑宣读道：  
【拼图数：550，先完成即为胜利者】

 

那就是拼拼图咯？些微自信涌上暗游戏心头，他擅长拼图，他们曾蒙眼拼起过一面破碎的镜子，一般拼图难不住他。  
可接着他想起几件事，信心陡然消散无踪。  
第一，他的对手是一台电脑，它可能只消几分钟就能拼好这么大一副拼图。  
第二，离他的朋友们窒息而死只剩大概十分钟，他不确定能否在此期间拼好500多块拼图。  
第三，在SCP基金会里找到的拼图不可能像它外表一样纯良无害。  
【游戏开始，3，2】  
他心底暗骂，蹲下身把拼图全倒在地上摊平了。  
【伙伴，你准备好了吗？】  
【嗯！】游戏满心坚定答道，暗嘴角泛起微笑，尽管此刻身陷囹圄，他还有伙伴在，一切都还有希望。  
【1】

 

电脑屏幕一闪，出现了一堆类似的拼图碎片，很快碎片开始自动分类，在屏幕上移动拼凑起来。  
暗游戏拖出身前的块块拼图，耳朵里灌满了血流鼓动的声音，手指飞快摸索着边角。他得迅速行动，比任何时候都快才行。他眼神犀利，数秒内便找齐了四个角，接着他开始寻找边线。  
【另一个我，在那边。】  
他们来回搜寻，游戏总能找出需要的那一片。  
暗笑道【伙伴真是好眼力。】  
【论拼图我可是专家！】游戏回以一笑，他们不禁双双低笑了起来，千年积木悬在他们胸前，垂感沉重，正是这种重量提醒了他们是什么联系着两人。  
【你要是看到我漏掉的部分，就切换控制抓住它】  
游戏立马接受了暗的提议，他回控身体，抓起一把拼图又快又好地拼到了位。暗不清楚他的速度从何而来，不过当他意识到有拼图没拼上的时候，便再次接管了身体。  
卢埃勒靠在角落里轻笑，她肯定是想分散自己的注意力，暗决心忽略，不过她开口了。

 

“真有意思，没想到079会选择SCP511。”  
暗咬紧了牙，不想理她。他不知道原图长什么样，感觉自己全凭瞎拼完成了一半。他看出这应该是海洋之类的图片，游戏安慰他，自己一开始也不知道千年积木长什么样，何况积木还是立体的，拼起来比它难多了。旋即游戏恢复控制，抓起另一把拼图拼回了原位。  
“这些拼图是在一间公寓中发现的，当时它旁边还有一具紧抓碎片的尸体，”卢埃勒继续道，“针对它进行的实验表明这副拼图不可能完成，记录中最接近完成状态的测试持续了两周，可他们在最后几天里为拼好它疯掉了。”  
暗的手指僵在了拼图上，不，她一定在撒谎，那不可能。游戏匆忙补上，填补了暗的犹豫不决。  
她语气平静：“不过法老啊，你可没有两周时间来苦恼，你只有九分钟。”  
暗又在心里骂了句，他转向拼图，游戏退回一旁。他瞥了眼电脑，这次真实骂出声，它已经完成了拼图左下角那一大块。起码他现在知道自己拼对了，图片里是一片海洋，上面好像漂着只小船。他再度转回拼图，边框基本完成了，只要他坚持下来，拼完没什么难的。这副拼图没问题，什么都没有，更谈不上会困扰到他。  
不，他满心怒火，他会赢的，他总是赢家。游戏的思绪与他同样充满信心，他从两人的连结中汲取了力量。  
【伙伴，他可没法一次性击败我们俩。】  
【当然！】游戏语气雀跃。  
他们把每一片拼图都推回正确位置，攻势猛如怒涛。暗发现自己把一块拼图拼错了，他骂了句，花了宝贵的几秒撬开它再度拼起。

 

他注意到自己身上发生了某种奇异的变化。  
呼吸越来越急促，这间房里也有氦气吗？自己仿佛刚跑了场马拉松，满头大汗，心头紧得奇怪，手指也抖个不停，拼图一次次滑脱在地。他已经拼出了框架，可往里面拼填细节变得越来越困难。他视线游离，脑袋发昏，体内嗡鸣回响。  
他现在除了拼图什么都思考不了了。外面有声音，是卢埃勒……她打开了扬声器，他的理智清楚那些声音是身处房外的同伴们发出的。尖叫声，喊叫声，武器滑过地板的声响混作一团，他听得一清二楚，可他挪不开眼，甚至抬不起头看079做到了哪一步。  
他第十次弄掉了手里的拼图，伸手去拿，可手指已经抓不住了。  
完成它。  
他必须拼完。  
他忘记了拼拼图的理由，只知道自己必须不惜一切代价完成它。

 

胸口越来越紧，他颤得厉害，连带视野也开始发昏。他随便抓起一把拼图，随机拼凑到合适的地方。他已经拼好三分之一的图了，有些碎片上带着部分五官，划艇上应该有个女人吧？为什么他理不清这堆碎片？他丢下那些碎片，决定等会儿再处理它。暗捞起一堆印着海洋的碎片拼到了离自己最近的地方，他检都没检查那是不是合适的部件。

 

拼完做完拼好完成他得拼完他不知道为什么要拼他就是要拼好怎么没有一块拼得进它们必须拼进去他得做完拼好拼完完成这个拼图拼图必须拼完  
有声音在脑海中回荡，仿佛某人在敲打他的门扉，暗没理会，那没意义。拼图才是当务之急。他必须不惜一切代价完成它。它一定要拼好。

 

“真了不起，”身后有人说话，那是谁？他忘了，只记得手中的碎片和拼图，“你只用七分钟就差不多拼好了一半，快创纪录了呢。”  
一阵笑音笑得他浑身僵硬，满腔怒火爆裂而出，可他忘了缘由。那不重要。  
拼图才是最重要的。他必须做完，他拼不完就会死。无论付出何等代价，必须完成。  
“你已经恍神了啊，大概听不进我在说什么吧，”那声音轻笑一声，继续道，“不过你可能想听到这个消息，你的朋友们已经做得很好了。他们杀了096，甚至击退了里克顿和亚伯，可爱的游矢已经消灭了049和035。”  
手指敲击控制台的嗒嗒声。  
“不过，我想十代和游星要出局了。十代君不省人事，实在是可惜啊，我记得他以前强多了，转世后的力量继承大概没那么完美呢。”  
无视掉，别理它。  
拼图。  
手指巨颤，他一块拼图都捡不起来。他可以推着它们滑过地板，可要想把碎片嵌进去，就得把它们捡起来。暗试了又试，可每一块都差不多得花上他四次功夫。  
那声音在脑海中尖叫，他愤起一击，以精神力隔绝了它。  
忽略它，拼图第一。  
必须拼完。

 

* * *

 

游戏重重锤上心灵之间的门扉。  
暗为什么要把他挡在外面？他看到几块亟待拼合的碎片，可不知怎的暗拒绝了自己的控制。游戏再次扑上心灵之间的大门，可暗紧紧锁住了它，他出不来。  
“另一个我！”他又叫了一声，希望暗能听见。  
暗一个人没法拼完，他俩通力合作才是制胜的关键！可游戏只得眼睁睁地看着暗摸索拼图，他动作笨拙，几乎没法拾起碎片。他将那堆五官碎片弃置一旁，好像完全无视了女人的脸，接着专注于其他部分，但他全拼错了！  
【不、不，不对，那个应该放到那里！】游戏绝望道【听我说啊！另一个我！】  
暗晃了晃脑袋，游戏能看见电脑进行到了哪一步。他深吸了口气，意识到它虽然比他们快，可还是陷入了与暗相同的麻烦……碎片在屏幕上移动，停滞，僵持许久，接着又退回去，移起了另一块。电脑好像也在回避那女人的脸。为什么？他们为什么拼不起来？在游戏看来，这件拼图没什么奇异之处，不过是一片风暴肆虐的海洋，小艇载着一位女子沉浮。游戏在心里拼出那女人的模样，她很美，皮肤黝黑，卷发浓密如面纱环绕双颊。尽管身处风暴之中，她还是一脸平静地阖着眼。  
但暗看不到。游戏明白他在躲着她，不想完成她，电脑也一样，他们都选择性地失明了。

 

为何一副拼图不想让自己拼好呢？游戏思考着，肯定有什么缘由，拼图不想被拼完一定是有原因的。难道拼好之后会发生不妙的事吗？还是说……  
电脑与另一个自己回避的那部分吸引了游戏的视线，在船下，有一个疑似倒影的存在。  
游戏讶异，有人在水里，一个藏起来的人，一个女人的倒影……不，另有其人。  
第二人同为女性，他也不明白自己为什么知道那并非倒影，拼图隐藏了她们的存在，为什么？她们是谁？游戏一无所知，可拼图拒绝被拼好，它不想让任何人知道完成后的图片。这是某种封印吗？拼完后事情会不会变得更糟？  
不，游戏突然想到，它不会这样……它说不定真的能救我们。  
他不清楚自己的信念从何而来，就算知道这一点也毫无意义，然而在游戏内心深处，他深信不疑。拼图给了他这种感觉，正如他最终拼好千年积木的那日。  
【如果我能拼好它，那就不单单是赢下比赛了，它可以拯救我们所有人。】  
可要是另一个自己不肯合作……  
游戏又一次重重拍上了心灵之间的大门。  
“另一个我，另一个我！”


	28. 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十代视角

十代意识涣散，他清楚自己陷入窒息，失血过多，周身更是乱作一团，不过仅限于此，其他的，他一无所觉。  
十代察觉游星想动，可他正压着对方。自己的手脚不听使唤，胸闷气短，让游星站起逃跑的尝试均以失败告终。少年粗重的喘息提醒他，游星状况并不好。他喉头一动，这不应该呀，他怎会如此轻易就被击倒，连站都站不起来，尤贝尔与他的连结理当扛得过啊。  
他什么都做不了。怎么办？难道要一直这么瘫到该隐落败，等待死亡到来？  
仓库里回荡着一声咆哮，整个世界如人屏息般陷入沉寂。十代听不到机器人与里克顿战斗间金属吱呀的声响，也听不见该隐与亚伯金戈相接的碰撞声，两场战斗似乎都……止息了。  
为什么？  
他想抬头看看，可身体毫无反应，躯壳困住了自己。他感知到尤贝尔强迫自己站起来逃走，然而就连她的控制也无能为力。

 

墙体爆裂。  
碎石粉灰如浪爆开，某个庞然大物掠过身体，差点没踩上他们。十代躺在原地无法行动，是游星救了他俩的命，他尽全力挪动身体，抱着十代滚到一旁，不巧撞上一堆箱子。箱盒如雨坠下，落向他们，游星的胳膊紧紧护着他，可他们都动弹不得，只得眼睁睁地看着货箱倒来。其中一个刚好砸中十代背脊，他倒抽一口凉气，好重！他们现在绝对脱不了身！  
十代绝望了，他希望那俩孩子没事，还有游戏……  
刚才那么一长串骚乱都没有游戏的身影，他现在才意识到那人的失踪。  
他是不是被困在后面了？十代看得到游戏纯净的灵魂，丝毫没考虑对方背叛的可能性，再有，游戏跟他们一样状况外，不可能跟……  
卢埃勒。  
十代一惊，卢埃勒是唯一一个清楚这里的人，该隐也有提及她的权限，一定是她困住他们，还放出了亚伯。  
她想做什么？  
是她抓住了游戏吗？

 

十代又挣扎了一次，但即便手脚能动弹，他还是移不开背上的箱子。他闷哼一声，头无助地落在游星胸口，后者静静躺地，呼吸声越来越缓。离他们闷死还有多久？十代的思绪步入绝境，留给他们的时间可不多。  
身上的箱子挪开了，他喘了口气，有人一把抓起他的衣领，把他拽着坐起身来。  
该隐哼声：“你们还活着，真是不同凡响。”  
十代静静喘息，无力回应。该隐两指探上十代脖颈，检查脉搏，随即一手落在他胸口。  
“你被什么噎住了？”低语近乎喃喃，“这是……”  
他一顿，低声咒骂起来，十代听他嘟囔681之类的，随即换了种他都听不懂的语言。  
该隐放十代靠上箱子，接着扶起游星。  
十代喘了几下。  
“亚、伯。”  
“他忙着呢，”该隐看了眼游星，咕哝道，“682也来找乐子了。”  
十代不清楚682是何许人物，不过它起码给他们争取了时间，他努力转过脑袋，斜眼去看骚动处。只见巨尾如鳄，挥摆甩动，金属切开骨肉，在耳边滋滋作响。十代的心沉了下来，不管亚伯在跟什么怪物战斗，那都是个大家伙，096死了，可是……  
太多了，这儿的怪物太多了，他没力气与它们个个战斗到底。

 

该隐低哼一声。  
“我不知道还能怎么帮你们。”  
他神色疲累，仿佛在几秒内急剧衰老了一百岁。  
“我没想过你们会成功。我们试了很多年也没能消灭096，但你们做到了。你们创造了奇迹。”  
他的目光转向混乱的战场。  
“我不具备此等力量，大概也从未这么做过吧，记不得了。我觉得卢埃勒与此有关……”  
该隐低声笑了。  
“我只记得亚伯，他是我哥哥。应该是吧。我记得我们……他以前不是这样的。现在我记起来了，卢埃勒，之前碰上她的时候还没想起来。多年前她对我哥哥做了手脚，现在……他现在都算不上活物。我不得不杀了他。他死而复生，可我还是得……杀了他。我别无选择。”  
他捂住脸喃喃道：  
“我不知道该怎么办，你们这些孩子……比我自信，还能创造奇迹，但现在……奇迹离我们而去了。”   
手垂落面庞，他滑坐在地，仰起脸盯着天花板。  
“如果我早点相信你们的力量，也许这一切都不会发生。”

 

十代咽了咽，试着开口，可他连一丝气音都发不出。全身只剩手指还能抽动，视野也开始被黑暗侵蚀。好难受，缺氧，无力反抗，他濒临死亡，游星也命数将尽，其他孩子该怎么办？  
逃不出去，这里从来就没有什么逃生通道。  
诚然他拼命战斗，还创造了杀死096的奇迹，可正如该隐所言，奇迹已然离他而去。他们的时间所剩无几，失去了命运的眷顾，一切都结束了。  
尤贝尔的灵魂爆发出一阵忿忿，十代睁大了眼，不由喘了几口气。  
还没结束，她嘶声道，你还没死呢，明白吗？  
十代全身紧绷，呼吸不能，视野随之消失。

 

他意识到自己的身体发生了变化，名为尤贝尔的部分急速增长，比以往任何时候都强大得多。鳞片爬上臂膀，手指化作利爪，背中暴起翅膀，他感到肌肉移位，重新生长。好痛！他差点尖叫出声——他正在变成另一个自己……  
十代清楚自己的另一个形态，既是他，也是尤贝尔，半生着鳞片、翅膀和利爪。从融合的那一天开始他便心知肚明，那是自己最自然的形态。不过他俩都觉得保持偏人形的十代是最好的，一方面是因为这一形态于他而言最正常，另一方面，他是超融合的发动者，保持游城十代的模样轻而易举。  
但他从未想过事实恰恰相反。  
十代落进自己意识的一隅，他的灵魂瞬间被挤到角落。他迅速恢复了形体，霎时间，他意识到自己失去了实体。  
他站在自己的身体之外，不过那并非原本的躯壳，也不是平日盘旋身侧的精神体尤贝尔，而是完全态的尤贝尔。

 

她嘶声，蹒跚站起，手指弯曲成爪。  
该隐睁大了眼爬起身。  
“什么——”  
“十代已经丧失行动能力了，”尤贝尔开口道，“现在由我接手。”  
她转身一把抓起游星，将他拉上肩膀。  
“我们得把他转移到安全的地方去，别光站那儿盯我看，走吧。”  
尤贝尔没耐心等人，她跑向那只蜥蜴生物开出的洞口。该隐默默点头，急忙跟上了她的脚步。  
“你怎么没被窒息，那氦气……”  
“我是暗影人。”  
该隐眼中闪过理解。  
“他与暗影人融合……当然了，我之前怎么没认出这种连结……”  
尤贝尔向走廊两边查探了一番，继续前进。十代感觉好奇怪，只能看，却做不了什么，这就是尤贝尔一直以来的感受吗？虽然他现在不再为窒息所困，可游星怎么办？  
尤贝尔似乎察觉到了他陡然爆发的恐惧。  
“他会没事的，我保证。”  
十代只能点头，他连发出精神反应的力气都不剩了。

 

眼角掠过某物。  
尤贝尔！  
十代刚看到她便做出了反应，腐烂的人形融出墙壁，她嘶声躲闪，向后倒去。她咆哮，獠牙毕露，一手扶住肩上的游星，一爪已然抬起准备战斗。  
该隐骂了声。  
“妈的，是106！这鬼地方里的收容物全放出来了！”  
焦黑的人形再度消失于墙壁间，尤贝尔早已跑了起来，她还紧收着翅膀以防减速。  
“那是什么东西？！”  
“不是我们能轻松打败的，继续跑！”  
面前的墙体爆炸了，尤贝尔刹住脚步，巨大的蜥蜴生物现出身形。它扭动着身躯，愤怒嘶叫，最终翻过身，一双蛇瞳紧盯尤贝尔和该隐。  
十代的心脏冻住了。  
它咆哮，炫耀那一口可笑的利齿，闪身突袭。尤贝尔猛然退却，不料撞上身后的该隐，随着一声叫喊，两人摔作一团，游星也滑下尤贝尔肩头，摔落在地。

 

十代什么都做不了！他只能眼睁睁地看着尤贝尔翻身站起，对吼叫不停地巨蜥嘶吼。  
“跟我打！想打就来啊！”  
那生物厉声回应。  
“我要杀了你！”十代闻声不寒而栗，那听起来太像人了，“我要杀了你们！”  
尤贝尔冲上前，爪子划开那生物的鼻子，它毫无退意，巨口一闪，咬住了尤贝尔的肩膀。她喉间迸出一声尖叫，十代一缩，天啊她受伤了！  
那家伙放开尤贝尔，呻吟着退开了。  
尤贝尔咧嘴一笑，露出满口厉齿。  
“伤到我，疼的可就是你自己了！不怕的话就来和我打吧！”  
那生物退却一步，并非紧张，而在思量。尤贝尔绷紧身体，该隐挥起他的剑，挡在游星身前。

 

巨蜥选择了进攻。  
尤贝尔双手撑住它的下巴，还是没能阻止它们合上，利齿锁进她的胸膛。尤贝尔再度尖叫起来，即使疼痛能立刻反弹，她依旧能在霎时感到剧痛。  
“尤贝尔，别这样！别让它伤到你！”  
她不应不答，吼出一声更为响亮的咆哮。  
她嘶叫着挣脱开来，利齿撕裂皮肤，在胸前割开参差不齐的深口。伤口飞快愈合，可即便是十代也能感到那阵痛楚掠过灵魂。巨蜥同样痛苦地尖叫起来，然而它的愈合速度比尤贝尔还快，它又一次张嘴猛扑。尤贝尔躲闪着退了几步。  
“别再放任它伤害你了，尤贝尔！”十代喊道，“住手！我知道你想干嘛！”  
“伤我越重，它得到的痛苦就更多，”她咬紧牙关，“别担心，十代，我心里有数！”  
“我不想你受伤！求你了，我不想再看到有人受伤了！”  
他什么都做不了，真他妈的无助，既救不下游星，也没法拯救尤贝尔，更不用说那两个孩子。他连自己都救不了，只能眼睁睁地看着尤贝尔放任自己一次次被巨蜥撕咬，令伤口撕裂身体弹回伤害。他看得出她已然有些泄力，即便尤贝尔的力量无与伦比，她也有自己的极限。巨蜥似乎察觉到了这一点，攻势越发狂暴。  
尤贝尔坚持不了多久。  
“它根本不吃反伤，尤贝尔，停手吧！”  
尤贝尔唯有低声作答。  
“我……承诺要……保护你……我答应过的。”  
“但不是要你牺牲自己！住手啊尤贝尔！”  
她不肯听，仰头尖啸一声，向前走去，准备战斗，巨蜥也准备移动。

 

一道红绿相间的身影闪过——  
是游矢！  
他落地翻了个完美的跟头，往巨蜥足前甩出一张又大又黑的东西，紧接着又是撑手一翻，穿过留在巨蜥行进旁的洞口。它向前一闪，伴着一声厉响，整条腿都消失了。巨蜥绊倒在地，仿佛一脚踩进了洞里。游矢在墙后探出脸来。  
“这边走！”他挥手呼唤。  
尤贝尔立马跟上。该隐抱起游星，两人紧跟游矢踏进洞口。  
他们又回到了那间仓库，巨蜥仍然在走廊里尖叫，挣扎着想把腿拔出地板。十代透过尤贝尔的双眼环顾四周，寻找其他人的身影，既然游矢在这儿，那另外几个去哪儿了？  
金光一闪，一声尖啸、不，是两声！尤贝尔转身及时，堪堪避开亚伯贯穿而来的刀锋。叠摞的箱盒后现出游马的身形，他手持两把造型奇异的枪，又开了两枪。光柱径直穿透亚伯，他踉跄几步，摔倒在地。巨蜥挣脱洞口，游马滚上地板，瞄准开火，它尖叫着退缩了。

 

W博士跟着游马跑了出来，科尔蒂达紧随其后，手里还紧捏一个纸杯。  
“游星和十代在哪儿？”  
“游星就在这儿，不过十代暂时出局了。”  
“他……他怎么了？”  
“尤贝尔，我没事，换我控制吧。受伤了就别想瞒着我，你先快去休息！”  
“等你呼吸正常了再说。”尤贝尔厉声驳回。  
科尔蒂达睁大了眼，嘴唇微张，十代这才意识到她听不见自己的声音。  
“尤贝尔，她明显看不到我，起码先告诉她我在哪儿吧！”  
尤贝尔不善解释，她也懒得说话，视线落在科尔蒂达手中的杯子上。  
“那是什么？”  
科尔蒂达开口欲答，不过她先看到了游星。她惊得一喘，赶忙跑到他身旁，腾出一只手想扶他起来。游星脸色发青，状况不妙——他窒息了多久？  
“游星，喝了它！”科尔蒂达将杯子推到他嘴边，催促道。  
尤贝尔当机立断单膝跪下，帮科尔蒂达扶起游星。他尽力喝下，可红色液体还是自唇边溢出些许，溅落在地。  
游矢喊了句：“给十代留点儿！”  
“知道啦知道啦，”科尔蒂达咕哝着移开杯子，“你刚刚说十代在哪儿来着？”  
尤贝尔又问了一遍：“杯子里是什么？”  
该隐双眼大睁：“那不是……”  
科尔蒂达解释道：“这是……从SCP-294里接出的液态SCP-500，看，它可以消除氦气带来的窒息。”

 

游星浑身巨颤，咳了好几下，血色再度涌上他的面颊。他睁开眼，眼神明亮而坚定。没什么比这更有说服力了，尤贝尔长舒一口气，终于放下心开始转换形态。或许是习惯了吧，变回原本的模样没有先前那么痛。十代重回身体，恢复了四肢的触感，他一窒，立马又被肺里的氦气呛住，直直瘫倒在地。  
科尔蒂达惊得一喘，差点没把杯子摔了，不过她还是努力冷静下来，把杯子递给十代。  
“快喝吧！”  
十代一把抓过杯子，一饮而尽。全身顷刻重获生机，身侧疼痛减轻，肺恢复了正常。他贪婪地攫取着空气，大口吞咽，痛楚很快消散无踪，头脑再度清醒。  
“谢、谢谢你。”他喘息道。  
游矢欣慰笑道：“还好游马口袋里有零钱投咖啡机。”  
“更幸运的是那台大发条机能把日元换成美元，”游马呼了口气，“游矢，接好啦！”  
他扔了把纸枪过来，游矢半空接住，当即瞄准挣脱地洞的巨蜥稳开两枪，看得十代疑心起他胳膊上缠着的围巾来。  
“好吧，现在怎么办？”十代踉跄站起，他伸手抓住游星的手臂，扶他起身。

 

他审视着房间。  
在游矢的射击下，巨蜥的脚落回洞里再度卡住，十代本来还想问问他那个洞是怎么做出来的。他的眼角余光捕捉到恐怖老人的面庞，它自天花板上探出头，又缩了回去。十代不知道它会不会发动攻击，也不清楚它什么时候行动。而亚伯还在自愈中，游马又朝他开了一枪，没打中，不过足够叫亚伯后退。对方眯起眼，一副谨慎思虑的模样。  
十代吸了口气，他们该怎么办？游矢游马持枪分立两侧，一人瞄准巨蜥，一人紧盯亚伯。该隐手握长刀，而游星一时找不出更好的武器，转而握紧了他的螺丝刀。科尔蒂达靠着十代瑟瑟发抖，她手里只有一个空纸杯。W博士面色苍白，绞紧了手。游矢为了双手拿枪，把手里一叠薄薄的黑圆片递给博士，后者皱眉，咕哝了句“真不敢相信我在用工厂的产品”。  
三个敌人，巨蜥、亚伯，还有不时跳出墙壁的人形。十代思考着，敌人有三个，我们被包围了，只有三人装备武器。  
他的视线转回那扇他们最初进来的门。  
游戏可能还在那儿，他还好吗？  
他们必须回去，十代决定了，现在就回那儿去。

 

“咪哩咪哩咪咪咪咪哩哩！”  
细小的叽喳声一下子吸引了十代的注意力。  
游马叫出了声。  
“叽喳！咿呀！”  
小小的眼豆冲出巨蜥腿间，它们飞快滚来，没刹住车。黄黄的眼豆撞上游马的腿，往后滚了几寸，停在原地，一副吓呆的样子。游星手疾眼快，弯下腰一把抓住了另一个。它们好像没长刹车啊。  
十代问：“它们从哪儿过来的？”  
黄眼豆绕着他们的腿转圈，疯狂地吱吱乱叫。  
“叽喳，我们知道现在情况危急！”游马叫道，“你这是在帮倒忙！”  
亚伯欲再度前进，游马吸气，又开了一枪。亚伯咆哮，显然很想攻过来，不过目前他们的阵型并不利于他的进攻。时间宝贵，他们只有几秒钟来想想该怎么办，十代脑子里一团乱。他们得离开这里，回去跟游戏会合，再去找个安全的地方——  
“十代，”游星低声道，“叽喳咿呀之前跟游戏在一起。”

 

十代脑中同时闪过一个念头。  
他轻声回应：“这里还有一条路。”  
十代低头看向眼豆。  
“你们俩知道游戏在哪儿吗？能带我们去不？”  
眼豆僵住了，它俩斜身不动，两只眼睛直盯着他。十代不禁打了个寒颤，它们好像……很紧张。  
接着它们同时吱呀起来，转身飞快滚向先前机器人撞出的墙洞。十代想了会儿，那条路会通向何处，再有，里克顿在哪里？但他很快放弃了思考，他们必须先找到游戏，这里过于开放，先撤再说。  
“游马，游矢，你们掩护！W博士，绊倒蜥蜴的洞是用这些东西搞出来的吗？好，往后面放几个掩护一下！游星，跟我到前面来！”  
所有人都动了起来。  
十代率先冲出，众人在叽喳咿呀的带路下一致行动，游矢游马开火不停，挡住了敌人的行进。

 

一只手拉了拉他的衣角。  
他转眼对上科尔蒂达棕色的大眼睛。那一瞬，他们面面相觑，言语无声。他突然意识到自己还没告诉她该做什么，他想都没想过这个。一直以来，他想的是她如何迷失不安，满心恐惧，自己理当保护她。科尔蒂达手无寸铁，又极少用火焰自保。他该告诉她站在队伍中间，不过不用说她大概也明白吧。  
她又盯着他看了一会儿。  
微笑。  
“谢谢你。”  
她松开他的衣服，退到该隐身后。该隐咒骂着想拉住她，可她身量娇小行动敏捷，他没能得手。游马叫她，游矢也呼喊着让她回来。十代猛转过身，双目圆睁，心怦怦直跳。  
她要去哪儿？  
“科尔蒂达，”他喃喃，旋即大喊，“科尔蒂达！！”  
她走了。

 

* * *

 

他救了她，一天内救了不止一次，但那些不是最重要的。  
重要的是，她曾坚信自己是需要管控的危险人物，应当一生隐匿于基金会，是他将自己救出了那个牢笼。  
科尔蒂达深吸一口气，烧灼感拖着她向前走。她一路跑啊，如此娇小，又是如此非人，引不起亚伯丝毫兴趣。不过一旦她触碰到那个呼唤自己的存在，他就会注意到她了。  
谢谢你，十代。  
谢谢大家。  
敌人环伺，危险丛生，想伤害这些少年的东西实在太多了。  
他们不属于这里。  
她会不惜一切代价让他们离开这恐怖的世界。


	29. 457

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星视角

“科尔蒂达！”十代大喊，“科尔蒂达！”  
他跨步欲追，却被游星一把抓住手臂。  
“你带大家跟游戏会合！”他冲十代叫道，“我去追她！”  
十代开口欲驳。  
“我们不能再走散了！我一找到她就马上回来，你来保护其他人！”  
十代双目圆睁，眼中隐匿的恐惧在那一瞬悉数可见，游星攥了攥他的胳膊，旋即闪出队列，直奔科尔蒂达而去。他运气不错，在游马和游矢持续射击下，亚伯彻底怒了，没空注意游星的小动作。科尔蒂达的发尾消失在箱盒堆叠的转角，她所去之处正是卡着巨蜥的洞口！

 

游星心底暗骂，加快了脚步。几分钟前自己还在生死线上徘徊，现在整个人还有些抖。他们在这儿呆了多久？感觉过了好几天，不过他想应该只有几个小时吧。他们坚持不了多久。  
他绕过W博士设下的陷阱，朝巨蜥所在的洞口走去。它努力挣开腿脚，头朝向游星，嘶嘶吐舌。  
“王，你是来送死的吗？”  
游星低头猛冲，破空一响，他及时伏地滚过巨蜥低矮的身躯，随即起身紧追科尔蒂达冲进走廊。身后巨蜥嘶声沮丧，爪子划过地板，它转身追来。他默然咒骂，自己没有武器，也不具备其他人那样的超能力，他现在对付不了它。  
那不重要，他决心已定，科尔蒂达才是优先项。  
找到她。  
游星不会把任何人落在这么个荒凉的地方。

 

某物跳下天花板，直直砸中他。他摔倒在地，叫出了声，双手胡乱擦过地板撑起身来。背脊嵌进指爪，有人在他耳边粗重呼吸。他怒吼一声，扯开身位，侧身欲击那物。  
游星撞上地板，那东西融化得无影无踪，他爬起身，是谁攻击了他？视线疯狂逡巡，然而所见之处毫无踪迹，只见身后走廊上狂奔而来的巨蜥，大概是为了增速，那家伙缩小了身体。  
转角处伸出一只手，拉住他的胳膊，游星喘了口气，举拳欲战——  
是科尔蒂达。

 

“科尔蒂达！我们都准备会合了，你跑什么？”  
她疯狂摇头。  
“它呼唤我，我可以……我必须去找它，这样才能保护你们。”  
“我们必须一起行动，”游星紧紧扣住她的肩，“科尔蒂达，你不能就这么一个人跑掉！”  
她咬紧牙关，又摇了摇头。  
“游星，”她声音颤抖，“我这一生大半都是在收容中度过的，直到现在，我还是觉得自己很危险，会伤害别人。”  
她挣脱他的手，直直对上游星的视线。  
“我能保护你们，”她低声道，“但得先变强才行，因此我必须触碰它。”  
“碰……什么？”  
她微微发抖，并非寒冷，也非畏惧，那是……某种说不清道不明的敬畏。  
“不清楚，不过我感觉得到它在燃烧，我得达到它的高温。”  
“你怎么知道它会帮你？”  
科尔蒂达神色微动。  
“我……不知道，”她目光逐渐坚毅，“但我非试不可。”

 

游星凝神端详起科尔蒂达的神情，她是那么害怕，怕得嘴唇紧抿，攥紧了拳。然而同时她也决意满满，身上散发着信心，认识她以来的短暂时光中，游星还从未在她眼里看到这般强烈的情绪。  
他呼了口气。  
爪子划擦地板，天花板中现出一张腐烂的面容，游星做出了选择。  
他牵起科尔蒂达的手。  
“带路吧，快点，我跟你一起去，之后跟大家会合。”  
她松了口气，点头同意。  
他们沿走廊进发。科尔蒂达在前引路，游星一直拉着她的手。他向后一瞥，巨蜥脑袋探过转角，忿忿嘶声，游星还以为它会追上来。可旋即它扭头回望，尖叫着转身去追逐别的东西了。游星尽量不想它追的是什么，或者确切地说，追的是谁。  
他心中默念，希望其他人安全无虞。

 

科尔蒂达行动敏捷，游星有些跟不上。他牵着她发烫的手，感觉自己握着只被炉火炙烤发烫的锅柄。他们一路狂奔，科尔蒂达对目的地一清二楚，她拽着游星转过一个接一个拐角，穿过一间间狭小房间，进到一条又一条走廊中。游星不记得他们跑了多久，走了多远。他想记住一路上的回环曲折以便折返，可收容站点内部装潢着实统一，毫无特色，半分不似卫星区里那些他能轻松记下的独特街道。  
科尔蒂达陡然止步，游星差点一头撞上她。她紧攥着他的手，微微颤抖。安慰显得如此徒劳，不过游星还是回握住她。剧烈运动后的身体颤抖不止，他的视线落在墙角那张腐烂的面庞上，又是一颤。无论那是什么，它正穷追不舍。

 

他环视走廊，长廊空旷，未曾被超自然怪物们的打斗所波及，与先前别无二致。面前是一扇厚重的金属门，没有标示，同样空白。  
“到了吗？”  
科尔蒂达嘴唇紧抿，她点点头，眼睛睁得大大的，身量较同龄女子而言小得可怜。游星觉得要是自己断然开口，可能会打断她，于是他等了一小会儿。  
“科尔蒂达小姐。”他出声提醒，他们的时间不多了，脑海中的砂时计漏到了尽头。腐烂老人紧跟不放，同伴更是身陷险境，他们必须快点离开。  
她点头，咽了咽唾沫。  
“我得一个人进去。”  
“科尔蒂达——”  
“不，游星你听我说，里面的东西对你来说太危险了，你必须在外面等我。”  
喉头滚动，舌尖吐露言语。  
“要不了多久，我保证会回来的。”  
游星盯着她，对上那双澄澈如玻璃的褐眼珠，它们满怀惧意，可在那深处……  
无论他同意与否，她心意已决，游星无权制止。  
“那你小心点。”  
科尔蒂达仅一点头。  
她松开手，朝门走去，伸手握住门把犹豫了片刻。他以为她会在那一瞬回头，或许还想说些什么。  
一瞬即逝。  
她什么也没做，打开门走了进去。金属大门在她身后砰然合拢，发出一声清晰的咔嗒声。

 

* * *

 

房里极黑，黑过她此生所见一切。她起初惊慌失措，背过手去探门把，想回游星身边，告诉他自己不想孤身面对。  
但眼前火花闪现，她明白，游星绝不可踏进此地一步。  
玻璃将房间一分为二，而它就在玻璃后面。她迟疑不定，缓步向前。它对她的到来毫无反应，那星光亮仅是一团焰火，附在玻璃室正中的小蜡烛上。  
她低声道：“……是你呼唤我吗？”  
科尔蒂达靠上前，双手紧贴玻璃，那团火焰无风自舞。  
它向上一闪，科尔蒂达在那瞬间看见里面有个人形。  
她恍然大悟，它还活着，不仅如此，它还会思考……它有思维，会做梦，而且，它呼唤了她。  
脸紧贴玻璃，她挨得仿佛要将自己穿进去。  
一开始无事发生，紧接着火焰再度跃起，话音荡入她脑中。

 

【你想要什么。】  
她咽了口唾沫。  
“我需要你。”  
【为什么。】  
“为了保护。”  
它飘忽闪烁，仿佛喷起了鼻息。  
【出于何故。】  
她眯起眼，攥紧拳头。  
“我自有理由。”  
它思考着，火焰忽明忽灭。  
“那你想要什么？”她想引起它的注意。  
片刻思虑。  
【燃烧。】  
她想起身后众多的收容室，还有那些等待着她与同伴的怪物们。  
“我能助你一臂之力。”

 

* * *

 

游星喉头微动，两手紧握成拳，目光扫过头顶，刚好又看见陷进墙中的腐烂老人，它又一次无影无踪。他闭了闭眼，振作精神，全神戒备。尽管他准备好随时迎战，肌肤依旧紧张得战栗不已，两手也微微发颤。他想靠上墙，多少获得几分支撑，可他清楚这不安全，那东西还在墙里钻进钻出呢。游星别无选择，只能站在走廊正中，尽力眼观六路耳听八方，等科尔蒂达出来。  
心头一跳，他舔了舔干裂的唇。  
他怕了。  
但他不该害怕的。  
为了大家，他不得不坚强起来。  
可他此刻孤身一人，无依无靠。  
他真的很害怕。  
他紧咬牙关，随时准备出拳。游星缓缓转了一圈，视线上探天花板，下逐地面，扫过每一面墙，它从哪儿都能钻出来，必须挨个看仔细了……  
走廊尽头出现了一座雕像。

 

体内感官爆炸，大到身体的每一次颤动，小至每一根血管的搏动，他都听得一清二楚，耳中轰鸣着血液奔流的声响。他不由自主地退了一大步，眼睛紧盯着它。太远了，他看不清，但他知道那是什么，而且——  
他来不及止住眨眼，雕像瞬时近了数米。  
现在它占去了他的全部注意力，他举拳，又退了一步，尽全力让自己街头斗殴的能力派上用场。他无暇注意另一个家伙了，它在哪儿……  
眼角余光来得太慢，腐烂老人锁住游星的脚踝往地板里拖。他喉咙里挤出一声叫喊，视线离开了雕像，他听见那家伙在自己摔倒时跑来的脚步声。他四仰八叉地趴在地上，情急之下抬起眼，雕像又一次定在他身前。  
可还有一双手拽着他的腿，他连看都看不了。他踹出另一条腿，能踢中吗？他得甩开它！  
而那双手只是攥得更紧了些，游星挥不开它，同时害怕移开视线的后果。手指戳进皮肤，游星惊觉它是想掰断自己的腿。  
感官麻木了，他做不到，它要拽走自己了，它们中的一个会要了他的命，而自己对此无能为力。

 

他几欲转开眼去。  
雕像会在视线移动的刹那拧断他的脖颈，长痛不如短痛，那总比腐烂老人手头的折磨快。那家伙慢慢弯折他的腿，活似虐待狂，游星差点疼得呜咽起来，它知道他逃不了，正细细享受呢。  
眼皮发颤，他只要闭上眼，一切都会结束。  
已经别无选择了吗……？  
脑海中浮现出他们的身影。  
杰克。克劳。秋。龙可。龙亚。鬼柳。大家都在等他回家，他们需要他，他也离不开他们。  
他不能放弃，为了同伴，他还不可以认输。  
“我还要回家呢，才不会让你们这些混蛋……”  
没有计划，毫无头绪，也许他可以召唤一下红龙，他不知道要做什么，但肯定不是等死。  
不过事实证明……  
他不需要什么计划。

 

金属大门轰然爆裂，飞过游星头顶，撞上墙壁弯曲熔融，流下一滩铁水。热浪席卷，他不由以手相护，低下头来。他反应得太慢，自己已然移开眼——他要死了。  
可他没被抓住，腿上那双手也放开了。热浪势如火海，成片翻腾，火焰舔舐着空气，噼啪作响，即便闭上眼，他也能看见火风暴卷起的橘金光芒。  
“游星！”  
科尔蒂达的呼唤击碎了他身上挥之不去的惧意。他抬头，见科尔蒂达就在他面前，她闪闪发光，双目圆睁，如行将熄灭的火堆中闪烁的余烬。她通体金光蒸腾，热气滚滚，浑似一位自走熔炉。  
“怎么……？”游星想问，他呛了口烟，咳嗽起来。  
“抱歉，”科尔蒂达退开，“我有点……不稳定。”  
她眼中闪烁着明亮的决意，火焰自发间舔舐她的手臂，仿佛她也变作了火。  
“发生了什么……你怎么了？”

 

他慢慢起身，科尔蒂达不仅没再伸手帮他，反倒退了几步，给他腾出空来。看到她身后熊熊燃烧的烈焰，还有每走一步印下的焦黑脚印，他清楚了原由。  
她轻声解释：“我不知道它是哪个SCP项目，但它是……火，它召唤我，想要燃烧，它也清楚如果与我一同……”  
言语无用，启示之光照亮她的脸，她顿悟了。  
“现在我可以保护大家了。”  
“科尔蒂达……”  
雕像出现在她身后，伸手紧紧揽住了她的腰。游星的视线将它猛然定在原地，他挣扎着站起身。然而科尔蒂达不为所动，她眯起眼，张开了嘴。  
火焰自她体内倾泻而出，如瀑布坠地，在她脚边汇作一滩。火舌盘上她娇小的身躯，化为风暴。  
雕像的手在熔化。  
游星惊得张大了嘴，那双石手烧成了红色，仿佛岩浆滴落于地板上。它熔穿地板，接着滴进了下一层楼，留下一个个烧穿的洞口。数秒之内，科尔蒂达的火焰便将SCP-173化作了一堆黏糊糊的熔岩。  
它死了。

 

科尔蒂达与游星相视一笑。  
“科尔蒂达……你太棒了。”  
她咧嘴一笑，快乐与实体火焰一同闪耀着光芒。  
“我从没这么充实过！”她激动得有些喘不上气，面容有一刹扭曲，“可我也不能再碰你了，不然会把你烫得很惨的。而且我还不知道能不能控制住体内的火焰。”  
游星摇摇头。  
“没事，花点时间搞清楚自己的状况挺好的，不过还是先跟大家会合吧。”  
她点头，又差点伸手去牵他的手，她随即反应过来，立马缩了回去。他们尴尬地互相致意，开始回返。  
科尔蒂达周身热量蒸腾，如同薄雾笼罩着游星，他已经开始冒汗了，体感比挨着篝火还热。她成了自己身边的狂暴火球。真是不可思议，人的体内怎么能储存如此巨量的热量呢。

 

腐烂老人掉下天花板，扑在了他身上。  
科尔蒂达尖叫起来。游星挣扎着想甩脱身上的怪物，带来刺痒的手抠进他的脖子，可怖的烧焦脸正对着他，他看到它无唇的脸上扯出一个骇人的笑容。  
科尔蒂达叫喊着什么，游星听懂了，只要那家伙还扒拉着他，她就没法烧死它，不然火焰也会烧到自己。他必须甩开它！  
它牢牢扣住他的手腕，不让他甩开自己。游星想借滚身推开它，不料那生物一膝抵上他腹部，抓力大得惊人，紧抓着他甩都甩不脱！指爪刺进肚腹，痛得他尖叫起来，鲜血喷涌，妈的他只希望没伤到内脏——

 

“科尔蒂达，烧了它！”  
杀了它，别担心我，不干掉它还会伤害其他人的，只管烧吧！  
她没动手，火焰并未烧向它，只要游星还未脱困，她就不会进攻。  
“科尔蒂达！”他嘶吼，“照做就是了！！”  
拜托了，他暗暗补充道，求你杀了它吧，我……我打不过它……  
爪子一次又一次撕扯，他失血过多，开始失去知觉。他推不开它，挣扎逐渐无力，那家伙会把自己撕成一摊碎肉。  
热浪滚滚，他最后挣扎了下，没了力气。

 

【谢谢你。】

 

压着自己的腐烂身躯尖叫出声，火焰连同游星吞噬了它，它在炙烤中逐渐扭曲。  
右臂开始灼烧，那热度不同于科尔蒂达之焰，视野泛起红光，他听见红龙长吟，旋即坠入黑暗之中。  
“你怎么不死！”科尔蒂达尖叫，那是他最后听到的话语。  
过了几秒，也可能是几分钟，亦或数小时后，他再度睁开双眼。  
他闷哼一声，合上了眼……身体好重。  
身体一动不动，他睁开眼，视线对上天花板。  
他翻身坐起，小心翼翼，全身疼痛不已。他蹙眉，伸手探过身体，衣服被腐烂老人撕破了，可身上连一丝伤口都没有，那家伙不是折腾了他好久吗？衣衫血迹斑斑……但他安然无恙。  
他四下环视，眼前一阵朦胧，空气中仿佛飘散着一层猩红薄雾。  
龙，一定是红龙保护了我，它帮我抵御科尔蒂达之焰的侵袭，还治好了我的伤，  
接着他想到……  
科尔蒂达。

 

游星立马起身，四下环视。  
“科尔蒂达，”他声音嘶哑，咳嗽起来，想驱散肺里的烟气，“科尔蒂达！”  
地板与墙面一片焦黑，173熔出的洞依旧清晰可见，游星躺着的地方散落一地灰烬，他衣服上也全是灰，他很快转了一圈，拍了拍外套上的灰。  
“科尔蒂达，”他又喊了一次，“科尔蒂达！你在哪儿，科尔蒂达！”  
空无一物，没人回答。走廊里漆黑一片，寂静无声。唯有灰尘随脚步而动，他心下一阵慌乱，环视四周，又转了一圈。他跌撞着回到先前的房间，穿过金属门向里探望。房间极黑，可靠听也知道里面什么都没有。他踉跄离开，靠着墙站了好一会儿。

 

天哪，不要，她不会……怎么会？她去哪儿了，一定是开玩笑吧，科尔蒂达不可能……  
脚下灰尘搅动，他再也站不住了，靠着墙滑坐在地。灰尘飞舞，耳边有声音低语道。  
帮我谢谢十代，是他告诉我可以自由。谢谢你，谢谢大家向我展示了坚强之道。  
注意安全。  
回家吧。  
各位。  
回家吧，请一定要幸福啊。  
他掩面，泪水淌过灰烬，留下道道痕迹。  
科尔蒂达消失了。


	30. 1262

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游马视角

游矢紧抓游马的手腕，拖着他踉踉跄跄地跟在叽喳咿呀身后。背后充斥着该隐的咒骂与十代的叫喊声，他怕得不敢回头看，可恶，他怎么这么害怕？！  
Astral的身体在高速移动下模糊成一片淡蓝，一双金瞳牢牢锁在前方，未曾闪向身后那团指爪撕拉、巨蜥吐舌的混乱。游马气喘吁吁，几欲闭眼，自己一定是在做梦吧？不过他也清楚这就是现实，可是啊……  
怎么会发生如此可怕的事？  
叽喳咿呀拐了个弯，游矢拉着他跟过转角。他听见W博士大叫一声，十代喉咙里挤出窒息般的嘶叫，紧接着自己的背撞上——  
游矢牵着他的那只手松脱了，游马飞了出去，是游矢尖叫、还是十代在嘶吼？他分辨不清，Astral惊得睁大了眼，赶忙追上他。  
“游马快起来！游马，快，起来啊，它来了——”

 

游马咳出满口的灰，看向光亮处，背上嵌满了木头碎片，刺痛不已。他想起身，手撑上地板，登时痛得大叫，掌心也扎进了不少木刺！这儿不全都是金属门吗，他这是撞上什么了？  
门外混杂着嘶嘶声和叫喊声，砰地一下，某物以常人绝对无法拥有的力量撞起墙壁。他大口喘息，挣扎着坐起来。  
那是什么？  
眼前一片朦胧，他眨了眨眼，努力起身。他看到那些在人造光线下闪亮的利齿，还带着不断滴落的唾液，巨蜥双目一闪，朝他猛冲过来。  
游马僵住了。  
——是那只蜥蜴，是它，它追上来了。  
然而它没能得逞，对它的攻击伴着一声叫喊落下，那生物尖叫着离开了大门。身体冻在了原地，他口干舌燥，无法呼吸。同伴们在呐喊，挣扎着抗争，他们的声音就是最好的镇静剂。他得做点什么帮帮他们！

 

身体晃得厉害，他双手抓住身旁的木箱，踉跄起身，往前迈了一步。  
脊背和脚踝爆开剧痛，他差点叫了起来。  
“不，游马，等一下，”Astral语气狂乱，“你的伤比我想得还要重……”  
游马脑袋发昏，一下子晕了过去，不过晕眩只在一刹间，再睁开眼时自己还站在板条箱旁。疼痛分毫不减，他呜咽着，花尽全身力气才没滑倒在地。  
“游马，刚才你可是被扔出去撞穿了一堵门，最好还是坐下来……先躲起来吧，躲到箱子后面……”  
“还有……其他人。”游马咕哝道，声音含混不清。他一刻也未能休息，他们所有人都是如此，这样是坚持不了多久的。  
“他们……没事，有十代先生在呢。”  
Astral声音嘶哑，游马清楚其他人的处境肯定好不到哪里去。他重重咽了口唾沫，再次迈步。  
全身剧痛。他膝盖一软，喘息着滑倒在地。

 

疼痛笼罩了思绪，他勉强得出结论，腿动不了，背也好痛，不知道哪儿断了，就是痛得厉害。  
他撞进了另一间仓库似的房间，四周一片狼藉。这间房里堆满了木箱，没有货架，收容失效前，这儿好像正在装货。大部分疼痛是撞穿那扇金属门造成的，身上嵌着的木屑则来自游马撞碎的几个箱子。  
胸腔绷得紧紧的，他觉得自己喘不上气了，视野也不再清晰如常。更多的叫喊，更多的大力撞击，还有门外怪物的嘶叫，他都听得一清二楚。  
他为何如此无助？  
游马想再爬起来一次，然而疼痛不允许，他只能无助地仰躺在冰冷的金属地板上哀鸣不已。他转过头，这儿一定还有派得上用场的东西，起码该有撑起自己的吧……

 

不远处的板条箱里漏了些什么，碎冰混合着木屑，还有水滴到地板上。他看到箱子里凸出的巨大冰块……那是什么？  
大部分冰块都被游马撞碎了，他看到里面有些小圆球，暗绿色的……长得很像苔藓球？那是啥，为什么给冻起来了？  
好吧，总比什么都没有要好。说不定他可以往外面扔冰块，把地板变得湿湿滑滑，让巨蜥走路摔跤呢。他努力向前挪动，喉咙里挤出一阵呜咽，手指一点点扒过地板，小心翼翼地伸向冰块……  
Astral不再关注门外的骚动，他眨眨眼，看向陡然移动的游马，目光沿着他的手投向他要抓的东西——  
“不，游马！别碰！”  
游马的手指离冰块仅有毫厘之差，警告来得晚了一刹，他虽停住了动作，可手指离苔藓球太近——它动了起来。  
他猛地抽开手，为时已晚，苔藓如一团蛇舒展身体，缠上他的手指，而更多的苔藓直指地上那摊水蔓延而去。

 

尖叫。  
根系刺进静脉，吸取营养，沿手指向他的手臂一路蜿蜒，戳进他的身体。速度太快了，顷刻间便爬满了半只胳膊。他呼吸不能，眼前一片漆黑。那东西吞吃着他的生命，他要死了……  
“游马！！”  
Astral闪到他身边，发光的手抓上苔藓，游马感觉得到他的触碰，可对方就是无法抓住苔藓。  
他的身体还不够致密！  
“游马，不、游马你不能——游马！”  
世界停滞，Astral的声音陡然断开，游马耳边满是哀鸣，那是只在他身处某个不稳定的世界才能听到的声响，他知道自己可以——  
Zexal。  
天啊。  
他们可以用Zexal。

 

游马完好的那只手抓住了Astral的肩，那一刻，他们视线交汇，两人的意志也牢牢嵌合。  
光瞬间将两人包裹起来，化作纯粹的能量体，疼痛很快便消退了。苔藓球抓不住可以依附的有机组织，没了用处，它掉在地上蜷成一团。红蓝两色的光束旋转融合，重塑为深紫，光线重组，再造出坚实的躯体。  
Zexal睁开双眼。  
他两手环抱住自己，喘了口气，幽灵般的痛楚掠过手臂。那一刻他跪在原地，试图重新理解自己。变成Zexal形态，简单地再度重组为一体……总会让他有点仓皇不安。游马不再疼痛，Astral也不再恐惧，取而代之的是隐隐的忧虑。游马的解脱感和Astral的紧张感争夺着主导情绪，他们镇定下来，两人都接受了彼此的情感。

 

外面一声喊叫拉他们回神，Zexal冲向大门，巨蜥一尾巴抽了过来，他只好低头躲避。  
半恶魔态的十代正跟那只大个儿危险蜥怪对峙着，他们彼此咆哮。Astral提醒游马，该隐称那怪物为682。  
说曹操曹操到，该隐踉踉跄跄地回来了，他手里提着剑，双肩颤抖。他眨了眨眼，回头看向Zexal。Zexal还以为他要将剑转向他们。  
“谁——”  
“是我，”Zexal开口道，“或者说是游马和Astral。”  
“什么？”  
“来不及解释了！先处理那家伙再说——”  
他们都条件反射般低下了头，刀锋嗖得一声划过头顶。是亚伯，他也追上来了。  
那光塑造了他们的身体，Zexal旋身触上光核，抽出他们急需的能量。  
“Zexal武器——雷神猛虎剑！”  
光核里阵阵咆哮，射出了一束光。光束膨胀，化作一只泛着金属色泽的纯白巨虎。它冲亚伯咆哮一声，跃向Zexal，变作一柄剑落入他掌中。  
Zexal起身迎接亚伯的下一次攻击，他心态轻松，不似Astral，也非游马，那源于他们心中尚未觉醒的某物，是他们共有的存在。两刃相接，火花飞溅，Zexal将能量灌注于剑，钢铁上爆出电光，直接闪到了亚伯的双眼。  
亚伯尖叫一声，松开武器，踉踉跄跄地退开了。Zexal轻轻一跃，落回该隐身旁，手中长剑不曾懈怠。

 

该隐回过神，他摆出作战姿态，不知怎的，Zexal觉得他的姿势很眼熟，他知道，那个动作意味着该隐准备拔剑出击。  
该隐看了眼Zexal，低声道：  
“你的剑技，似乎与我同出一派。你是在哪里学的？”  
“不记得，不过就是会用。”  
“嗯，你说你叫……Zexal？”  
“没错。”  
该隐轻哼一声。  
“怎么了？”Zexal回头看了看那只巨蜥，它已经很近了。  
“没什么。只是……听起来怪耳熟的。”  
电光依旧遮蔽着亚伯的视线，不过他还是抄起长矛，循声袭来。Zexal与该隐动作出奇一致，他们一左一右，同时避开了亚伯的攻击。他俩冲向亚伯，预备钳制对方，师出同门般默契。Zexal知道该怎么做，他俩本不该对此一清二楚。  
两人的剑刃破空而来，可亚伯动作更快，他低头一躲，双刃未能刺进他的脖颈。  
“怎样才能干掉它们？”Zexal冲该隐喊道。  
“亚伯耐受极高，不过一旦脱出，他定会被再度封印。”该隐进入另一种Zexal也很熟悉的战斗态势，“然而682……”  
他的表情明白无误：不可能。  
游马坚信一切皆有可能，而Astral思索着方法——我们需要一个计划。

 

他们同时想到了那个小小的苔藓球。  
挺疯狂啊？  
是呢，太冒险了。  
游马如是同意道。  
Zexal躲避着袭来的锋刃与甩动的尾巴，向后退去。  
“给我两秒钟！”他大叫，“我有个主意！”  
该隐忙着与亚伯交锋，只能咕哝一声。Zexal闪身退后，缩头冲向仓库间，雷神猛虎剑化作烟雾。他差点撞到游矢，不过及时抓住了对方。游矢脸色苍白，双肩颤抖不已。缠绕在他手腕上的那条小围巾显然拥有远超自身的力量，它尾爪乱飞，似乎一直在为游矢战斗。  
“哈……谁——”  
“没空解释！”Zexal扫了眼走廊，叽喳咿呀还在疯狂转圈，“游矢，听我说，跟着叽喳咿呀，去找游戏！还有，告诉十代和W博士保持距离！我要做傻事了！”  
游矢张着嘴看了他好一会儿，眼里闪过了然之色。他点点头，嘴型挤出“游马”二字。游矢拉了拉围巾，让它退回到手腕上。W博士还贴着墙，游矢一把抓住他的手，拖他朝叽喳咿呀跑去。  
这下有足够的空间了，Zexal十分满意，再次潜回仓库。  
小小的苔藓球正试探性地朝地上的冰水伸出触角，然而这里一点儿有机物都没有，根无处可扎，苔藓难以生长。  
Astral的那部分一直在思考，682是再生者，也是一个适应者。为了活下去，它能接纳一切有用的特性。

 

Zexal毫无惧意地拔起了苔藓球。  
不同于游马，Zexal的身体是由光与能构成的，苔藓吸收不了任何东西，它影响不了Zexal。  
它难道不会适应这个吗？属于游马的那部分说道，往糟了想，它说不定还会像植物一样生长！  
可能吧。他们飞奔进到隔壁房间，Astral回答，不过……要是它适应，我们就立马烧了它……  
你是说……它会适应？  
苔藓的弱点是易于燃烧。如果它适应了这一状况，它肯定也会带上相应的弱点。只要我们动作够快，不给它再生的机会，那就行得通……  
这是唯一的计划。游马和Astral的争论平息了，Zexal的思绪再度统一。  
他们在巨蜥身边停下脚步。  
“喂！蜥蜴头！看这边！”  
巨蜥转过头来，分叉的舌带出嘶嘶声。  
“十代，退后！”

 

Zexal将苔藓扔向682的脸，感谢十代什么都没问，他立马抬起胳膊挡在身前，向后退去。  
巨蜥向后一缩，小球在它鼻子上弹开，滚向眼睛。不到一秒，苔藓的触角便刺了进去。  
可怖的尖叫声撕裂了走廊，巨蜥猛地向上爬去，一头撞上了天花板。它撞击着墙壁，扬起阵阵尘屑，尾巴拍得墙面裂缝丛生。它挥舞利爪，冲向十代，Zexal将他往后一推，堪堪避开了这只挣扎的巨蜥。苔藓已然爬上了它的身体，将它变作一座致命的灌木丛。  
“什么……”十代开口。  
“你能帮忙点着它吗？”Zexal问道。  
十代是个行动派，他眯起眼，点了点头。  
他俩一同面向扭动不断的巨蜥，它已然半苔藓化，然而Zexal看到苔藓侵蚀的速度变得越来越慢。  
它正在适应！

 

Zexal伸出双手，一臂向后拉去，如同抓握一把隐形的弓箭。  
“Zexal武器——不死鸟弩弓！”  
手中的弓燃起火焰，箭在凤凰带来的热力中熊熊燃烧，蓄势待发，空气噼啪作响，伴着干热抚上面庞。十代站在一旁，双手合拢，指爪间燃起一丝光亮。  
Zexal发觉苔藓遮盖的形体下有光闪动，是巨蜥，它突然睁开了眼睛。  
它渐渐停止了挣扎，并非是苔藓占了上风，而是它在适应。  
这是他们唯一的机会。  
Zexal松开弓弦，十代扔出火球，两枚燃烧的炮弹齐齐发射。没有起火，烧得太慢，Zexal在那一刻还在想攻击是不是毫无效果……  
然而走廊里不见阳光，缺少湿气，巨蜥身上的苔藓干过头了。  
它像盛夏里干枯的玉米地一样着了火。  
蜥蜴状的苔藓团里响起一声刺耳尖叫。可怖的火球几乎吞噬了整个房间，逼得Zexal节节后退，十代拽住他的衣领一路后撤。Zexal脑内高速运转，他们还遗漏了什么，这样就够了吗？游矢和W博士安全撤离，游星不在此地，正好远离爆炸的影响，该隐——  
啊，还有该隐。

 

“该隐还在那边！”Zexal喊道，“他在火球对面！”  
十代骂了句，努力往前走了几步，骇人热浪扑上双臂，逼得他连连嘶声，不得不向后退去。  
Zexal紧随其后，他的身躯并非实体，不会被烈焰所伤，可热量烈得可怕，就连这具光与能构成的躯壳也能感到灼烧的疼痛。游马缩了缩，他有种“再往前走Zexal真的会被烧伤”的感觉。  
最终十代抓住Zexal的肩，将他从滚烫的火球边拉开。  
“我们得走了！该隐……该隐一个人没问题的！”  
真的吗，该隐留在那边真的会没事吗？巨蜥是不是也会适应火焰？该隐是不是会被困在熊熊燃烧的苔藓蜥和手持致命武器的亚伯之间？  
该隐很强的，Astral提醒他，该隐心里有数。  
但我们不能丢下他不管！游马争辩道，我们不能丢下他一个人！  
他可是想把你留下来等死呢，Astral的声音里带上了丝丝恶毒。  
不是说他也该死！我们不能丢下他！  
他比我们更了解这个地方，还有其他人呢？他们也需要我们啊！

 

“我们得跟上游矢，他需要我们帮忙！”  
十代绝望的喊声中夹杂了尤贝尔的怒火，Zexal从争论中回过神来，他们俩都是对的。Zexal心中的矛盾消解了，他痛苦地阖上眼，任凭十代拽着他穿过走廊。  
燃烧的气味跟着他们经过走廊，身后回荡着巨蜥垂死的尖叫——希望如此——他们转过拐角……  
游星步履蹒跚，他在门口撞上了十代。  
十代惊得一抽，他放开Zexal，转而攥紧了游星的胳膊。对方脸上全是灰……还有眼泪？Zexal心跳加快了，游星之前不是追科尔蒂达去了吗，她人呢？  
他想说点什么，然而声音沙哑，语无伦次。  
“游星！没事了，”十代出声安慰，“游星你冷静点，出了什么事？慢慢说。”  
游星一副行将崩溃的模样，可他还是直起身，双手死死扣住十代的肩。他状态很差，没注意到Zexal，或者说他压根没发现有张陌生的脸。  
他足足吞咽了两次才能开口说话。  
“科尔蒂达，”他声音哑得仿佛被烟熏过，“她……我没法……”  
十代的脸霎时惨白，Zexal的心脏几近停跳。  
“怎么回事？”十代声音嘶哑，“怎么会？”  
游星上气不接下气，说不出话，他闭上眼，泪水自眼角滚落，接着再次开口道。  
游矢从048号房间窜了出来，他睁大了眼，脸色苍白。  
“大家快来，”他气喘吁吁，“游戏他有点不对劲儿！”


	31. 无限

游矢的心怦怦直跳，他推门撑住，好让身后众人也进到控制室里来。W博士已经在里面等着了，叽喳咿呀沉默地立在他脚边，两眼一眨不眨。游矢耳中满是血液奔腾声，已然听不见外物响动，他赶忙关上门，落了锁，仿佛一锁之下便再无后顾之忧。  
“那女的人呢？”十代怒气冲冲，“她刚刚不是在这儿吗？我们留她跟——”  
他的问话戛然而止，游矢知道他看到了游戏的身影。

 

少年跪坐在房间正中，俯身于一盘拼图上。拼图已完成大半，只差几个空缺便大功告成。他全神贯注于手头工作，看都没看一眼鱼贯而入的众人。游戏喃喃自语，词句含混不清，毫无意义。他不停摸索着拼图，想把它们塞进显然不合适的空缺里去，为此还低声咒骂起来，语调愤怒而疯狂。他瞳色绯红，双目圆睁，几近干涸却一眨不眨。  
“游戏？游戏君！”游星一手搭上他的肩，在他身旁俯下身问道。  
“他怎么了？”疑似游马的人眯起了眼，金瞳间满是疑虑。  
“我不知道。”游矢答道，他喘不上气，感觉好似肚子上挨了计重拳，“我试着跟他讲话，但他不理我，我说什么他都没反应。”  
十代蹲在拼图另一头，想吸引游戏的注意力，他眉头紧皱，关切道：  
“嘿，”他声音沉静，“游戏，听我说，出什么事了？”  
游戏仍在喃喃自语，他努力拾起拼图，然而碎片又从指尖掉落。他的手颤得厉害。

 

某台电脑突然爆起火花，惊得众人集体一跳。游矢差点骂出声，可他实在太累，累到没法用语言表达内心的恐惧。游星一跃而起，走向那些电脑。它们基本都关了机，一片黑屏，只有一台还亮着。他把手放上了键盘。  
“你们看——它死机了，不知道是出了什么问题。”  
整个屏幕覆上了一层雪花，闪烁不止，仿佛正徒劳地捕捉着一个触不可及的电视频道。机体内部发出绝望而安静的嗡鸣声，桌下的硬盘上又冒起另一簇火花。屏幕上显示的画面像极了游戏正在做的拼图，不过没有他手头那张那么完整，一块块碎片在屏幕上移动，迷失了它们该去的方向。拼图画面停滞不前，嗡鸣声越发响亮，却也越发无力。  
“怎么回事啊？”游矢声音绝望。  
“那女人在哪儿，”十代怒不可遏，“卢埃勒人呢？”

 

如同回应他的质问，所有屏幕都亮了起来，齐齐显示着大小不一、画质迥异的卢埃勒的面庞。  
“我觉得还是撤到更利于观察你们的地方为好。”  
游矢闻声一缩，背靠上了墙壁。Zexal举拳以待，十代一声咆哮，獠牙立现，皮肤蜕为鳞片。  
“你就是幕后黑手吧，”十代怒吼，“到底发生了什么？”  
卢埃勒微微一笑，目光逡巡室内，数着人数。  
“你们都在这儿。好吧，该隐貌似没到，在你们放火烧682之后，我就找不到他了。”  
“先他妈回答我！”十代一拳锤上控制台，“到底怎么回事，你想从我们这儿得到什么？”  
卢埃勒摇头，笑容似带遗憾。  
“游城先生火气真大啊。先别这么生气，我会原原本本解释的。”  
她推了推眼镜。  
“我将你们带到这个时空是为了观察你们的能力，这么说吧，是为了掌握你们的全部力量。”  
“为什么？”游星问道，“为什么偏偏是我们？”  
卢埃勒笑答：“因为你们是光与影之王的继承人。”

 

室内一片寂静，继承，什么意思？游矢拼命思考，光与影之王又是什么，跟他们有什么关系？  
“你究竟什么意思？”  
卢埃勒静静一笑，目光落在游戏身上。  
“我想该解释一下他在玩的游戏了。悖论机器将你们的灵魂固定在一点，锚定于这里的时空坐标上。而游戏向SCP-079发出挑战，谁先拼完谁就赢了，如果游戏取胜，悖论机器就会崩溃，送你们回家。”  
沉默仍存，游矢无法理解发生的事。拼图是有问题吗，所以游戏才对他们毫无反应？一想到这里之前发生的一系列荒唐事，拼图会杀人也没那么奇怪了。  
可如果这是唯一的出路……  
“别转移话题！”十代冲其中一块屏幕吼道，“为什么偏要绑架我们，你到底有什么目的？”  
卢埃勒眨眼。

 

微笑消退无踪。  
游矢无法描述，那张脸、还有她的表情，让恐惧一路渗进了腑脏。那双冰冷的绿眼睛宛如毒蛇，钻进他们每个人体内。  
“我失败了……”她低声道，“失败了太多次。”  
游矢听见指甲刮擦桌面的声音，那大概是她在发泄无可掩饰的挫败感。  
“王是世上最强大的法师。为了保证世间平衡，女神们放弃力量，献祭自己，构成了王的灵魂。而我，见证了第一位王的诞生。”  
她嘶嘶吐出那个词，游矢发誓她的瞳孔在那片刻缩小了。  
“我等得太久太久了，多少次我试图夺取王的权柄，又失败了多少次。还记得那个追杀你们的亚伯吧？那就是我盗取该隐力量失败的后果。”  
“该隐也是……王？”Zexal睁大了眼。  
“虽然他忘了，不过的确如此。”  
她吸了口气，闭上眼睛，好似正重组自我。  
“所以这一次，”她甚至没睁开眼，“我会做好准备。我清楚你们的能力，这么一来就能独吞王之力了。那一开始就该是我的。”  
“你打算用它干嘛？”游星声音嘶哑。  
她睁开眼，与他对视片刻。  
“我要让世界恢复它原本的样貌。”

 

门砰地一声打开了，游矢感到背后一阵暖意。是血，他在流血。游星喊了些什么，游矢踉跄几步，向前倒去，十代猛冲上前，一把拽住了他的胳膊。游矢努力回头去看，只见亚伯满脸愤懑，挥剑直指游星的脑袋，见此情景，游矢张圆了嘴，发出一声默然尖叫。他想坐起身，围巾还紧紧地缠在他手腕上。心跳响如擂鼓，他几乎听不见十代叫他坐下别动的呼喊，他失血得太厉害了。  
亚伯的剑再度斩向游星，Zexal冲了上去，指尖电光噼啪，以剑相抗，金戈相接声如雷轰鸣，传遍了整个房间。游矢觉得自己即将倒地不起，他死死抓住正拖着自己闪避一旁的十代。  
他喃喃道：“游戏……我们得帮他完成拼图，一切……就能结束这一切了。”  
“我明白，但是……他来得太快了，你出了这么多血，别动……”  
背后痛得游矢喉咙里直泛胆汁的苦味，他紧抓着十代的胳膊，感到围巾以紧缠回应自己。  
“带我去游戏那边，我尽力帮帮他……只要在战斗中带我过去就好……”  
十代一声咒骂，以身护住游矢蹲下，一柄漆黑刀剑堪堪呼啸着掠过头顶。Zexal在叫喊，可游矢听不见他的话语。他隐约看到Zexal挥舞一面巨大的蓝色盾牌后退，雷光之刃置于顶端。十代扣住游矢的肩，片刻间一跃而起，背中双翼展开，他咆哮着冲向亚伯。   
游星蹲在游戏身旁，想伸臂护住这位少年。游矢看到他捡起几块拼图，意欲拼回正轨。

 

游戏终于有所反应了。他眸光一闪，喉咙里挤出一声宛如窒息的尖叫，随即打开了游星的手。他仿佛一只野生动物，盘踞在拼图这一自己的猎物身上。他双目圆睁，眼神狂乱。游星后退，骂出了声。  
那个拼图对他施加了什么影响？游矢拼命思索，他拼不完我们都走不了！  
可他好像拼不下去了。  
即使身处骚乱之中，游矢还是看得清游戏的一举一动。他摸索着碎片，连捡拾都困难不已。要么一次又一次地失手掉下它们，要么便找不到正确的位置。他将拼图移向错误的地方，弄反碎片，或是把它们撬出来。他直直盯着那两方还没填满的空格，看得像它们没有丁点儿意义。  
一霎间，游戏的眼瞳闪为紫色，他抓起一块拼图，动作坚定，将它推进正确的位置；转瞬之间，瞳色又恢复了猩红，他再度几近疯狂地摸索起那些不对盘的碎片。他不时僵住，好像深受头痛侵扰，游戏按着脑袋，紧紧闭上了眼。  
围巾缠得很紧。  
游戏有点儿不对劲。

 

游矢想靠墙站起来，然而疼痛掠过后背，他不由一阵呜咽。可恶可恶可恶……他得站起来！到游戏那儿去！他必须做点什么！  
W博士出现在他身旁，单膝跪下。  
“坚持住，孩子，”那男人小心翼翼地靠向他，胡子一抽一抽地，“天哪，有点不妙。等一下，我可能带了能止血的东西。”  
他掏出一块看起来很普通的手帕，皱了皱眉。  
“年轻人，事先声明，我还没好好测试过它，可能会有点刺痛。”  
游矢还没来得及抗议，W博士便将手帕按在了他鲜血淋漓的背上。

 

不是刺痛。  
而是灼烧。  
疼痛在他体内层层荡开，游矢险些尖叫出声。他挥开手臂，打到了W博士侧脸。他满脑子都是疼痛，难以置信的激烈痛楚灼烧着四肢百骸，他什么也看不见……  
结束了，疼痛停止了。  
刚刚疼得他眼前发白，他呻吟一声，眨了眨眼。  
W博士把那方依旧干净的手帕放回前胸口袋，脸色苍白，还喃喃着化学失衡还没到放出的时候之类的话。  
游矢喘了几口气适应状况。  
Zexal和十代两人协同防守亚伯，不过就连游矢也看得出他们的动作在逐步迟缓。他得做点什么了。

 

“W博士，”他抓紧自己的胳膊，喘着粗气，“您……您还有什么道具吗？想法也行。”  
老人脸色白得吓人，他缓缓摇头。  
“恐怕我拿不出东西了，你呢？你还有什么锦囊妙计吗？”  
“我？我能做什么？”  
博士摇了摇头，游矢感觉他眯着眼一副看不清自己的模样好像老爷爷。  
“嘛，我想……你一直都表现得很聪明，我都不敢相信你对我的玩具们这么好。还有那惊人的想象力，你真的很了不起。”  
“我……什么？”  
“孩子，总会有某种可能性的，我肯定你找得到。毕竟，”他说着，冲围巾点了点头，“小围好像挺喜欢你的，你们俩做得到我想都想不到的壮举。”  
游矢低头看了眼围巾，又抬眼看向游戏，看向所有为活下去而战斗的人。  
他必须行动了。  
必须找到最后的可能性。

 

一想到这儿，他的心中便充满了恐惧。该怎么做，他不知道如何寻找这种可能。他对战斗一窍不通，手无寸铁，也不理解到底发生了什么，而他们正在步向死亡。他们被孤零零地困在这里，还能有什么可能呢？  
围巾碰了碰他的下巴，将他从混乱的思绪中惊醒过来。  
没有可能也不要紧，他必须试到最后一刻！

 

游矢手脚并用，迅速爬到游戏身边，对方还弓身盘踞在拼图上。游星小心地坐在他身边注视战局。  
他看向游矢：“我不知道该怎么办，他没反应，也不让我帮忙。”  
“拼图正在吞噬他，我们只要找个法子……”  
围巾不停地轻轻推他，仿佛回到了架子落下那时候，他再次看到了那些图像。他感觉到游戏，不，有两个游戏，一个双眼猩红，另一个双瞳通紫。紫眼睛的那个游戏能轻松完成拼图。  
两个游戏。  
紫眼睛的游戏知道怎么完成拼图。  
这意味着他们必须把紫眼睛的那位游戏换出来。

 

可该怎么做呢？游矢拼命思考，必须思考，如何把另一个游戏弄出来？围巾又给了他一张图……他的灵摆？  
两个游戏，正如硬币的两面——正如灵摆的两端。他必须将灵摆荡回另一个游戏那里。游矢闭上眼，以心灵感受（他也不知道自己怎么做到的），胸前的灵摆暖了起来，是幻觉吗？  
他感到面前有道光。  
游戏。他感觉到了游戏。两盏光在同一个空间闪烁，一个正与另一个抗争，他尖叫着想让另一个听见自己的声音。另一个……听不见他的呼喊。  
他们得交换一下，游矢如是想，你们俩需要换位！  
他推了一把，也不知道自己是怎么做到的。他推开那盏光，把另一个推了回去。  
荡回来，把灵摆荡向另一边去。

 

光变了。  
伴着一声叫喊，游矢猛地睁开了眼，他转头去看到底发生了什么。  
十代一个踉跄，仰面跌倒。看到他挥开手臂，一阵咒骂，游矢心都揪紧了。  
亚伯一剑直取他的心脏，他要死了……  
然而另一把剑堪堪抗下了亚伯的利刃，十代躺倒在地，陷入晕厥。所幸他还活着。  
是该隐回来了。  
他战姿稳固，双肩起伏，愤怒扭曲了他的面庞。  
“你，”他开口，“已经开始变得讨人嫌了，弟弟。”  
旋即他挥剑砍向亚伯的脖颈。  
亚伯没能避开这一击。  
刀刃刺穿肉体，钢铁撕裂经脉，他的头颅落下肩膀，滚落在地。游矢盯着那震惊于死亡来袭的双眼，它睁得大大的，已然看不见任何东西。接着，亚伯的头颅与身躯一同化为了灰烬。  
与此同时，他听到一声……欢呼？游矢看向游戏，紫罗兰色的眼瞳里闪动着胜利的光芒。  
“完成了。”游戏喘了口气。  
拼图拼好了。  
电脑屏幕那头的卢埃勒微微咂舌，很是满意，那是游矢听到的最后声响。

 

一切都结束了。

 

* * *

 

……我们做到了吗？

我……我想是的。

我们在哪儿？

机器已经坏了。我想我们要被送回去了。

那……我们赢了？

赢了……我们肯定赢了。

结束得好快。

是啊……我们大概没机会说再见了。

不一定哦。

……可能再见不到你们了……总之谢谢大家。

你也一样。

我们合作得还蛮不错嘛。

最后总算共度难关了。

好吧，别再来一次就成。

是啊，再不会有了。

可是……

怎么了？

我们还会再见面吗？

……………………

会的。

真的吗？

没错，也不知道为什么，我觉得会再见的。

希望如此。

我只希望我们下次别死了。

当然不想死啊。

好吧……

下次再见。

再见。

 

* * *

 

他猛睁开眼，光线微弱，可他还是被晃到了。他喘了口气，手指颤抖着想要盖住眼睛。  
一声微弱喘息。  
“游矢……游矢，你醒啦？”  
游矢眯起眼，轻轻咳嗽了几下。他记得……记得什么来着？他之前是在……在哪儿？  
有几个名字在脑海中翻腾，他感到一阵恐慌，他们成功了吗？大家都还好吗，他们是不是……  
接着恐惧沉入水底，消失无踪，无迹可寻。他睁大了眼，才发现自己靠在妈妈身上，她温凉的手覆上他的额头。  
泪水刺痛了他的眼，他努力与妈妈的手掌交叠，才确信那是真实的。  
不知为何，他觉得自己好像到别的地方去了。  
一个他以为再也见不到她的地方。  
“游矢？”她眉头紧锁，满是关切地问道，“你没事吧？怎么了？”  
喉咙干哑，他吞咽了下。  
“我……”他咕哝着，“我刚刚做了个……非常恐怖的噩梦。”

 

* * *

 

游马大叫一声，他眨眨眼，看向高高的天花板，眼前还有些昏花。头顶是轻轻晃荡的吊床。  
浑身酸痛，他闷哼着，一定是自己睡姿不对。  
幽灵般的疼痛转瞬间攫住他的身体，他瞪大了眼，气喘吁吁，好痛，痛死了，他……  
他没事。  
只是梦境残余罢了。  
Astral在眼前盘旋，金瞳里满是关切。  
“游马，你没事吧？”  
他咽了咽唾沫，胳膊上又掠过对疼痛的回忆。他不禁寒毛倒竖，仿佛自己刚刚经历了地狱般的折磨。胃里感觉好奇怪，像是有什么东西爬进去安了家。不知怎的，他觉得那是个橙色的东西。为了安慰Astral，他咧开微笑。  
“可能是做噩梦了吧。”  
他没想到Astral露出一副眼神飘忽的表情。  
“真奇怪，我记得……我好像也做了个噩梦……”

 

* * *

 

游星一动，感觉有什么东西刺痛了他的脸。他猛然惊醒，吓了一跳，头撞上了什么东西。一时间，他惊慌失措——他在哪儿，发生了什么事？该死他正穿过那扇门……  
他听到背后有人爆粗，不由一缩。  
不过那只是克劳，他正在擦自己的鼻子。  
“天哪游星，你冷静点。”  
游星意识到一定是自己猛然起身时撞到的，他摸了摸脑袋，带着几分同情皱起眉。  
“抱歉。”  
他扫视了番房间，自己应该是在修D轮的时候睡着了，工具还散落在膝盖上。  
克劳闻言耸了耸肩。  
“倒是你，没事吧？听你睡觉好像不太安稳。”  
“我……有吗？”  
“是啊，做噩梦了？”  
游星回忆了一会儿，有种奇异的感觉顺着脊柱一路向下，仿佛自己刚刚逃离了一个怪物。  
“应该是，”他顿了下，“我不记得了。”  
他摇摇头，视线落在D轮上，他是在哪儿睡着的？他不该……  
手下意识抓向身后口袋，那里放着他的扳手和螺丝刀，他需要扳手……  
嗯？  
他的工具去哪儿了？

 

* * *

 

尤贝尔反应得比他快，她及时阻止了十代一头栽倒在地。双翼收回背后，他站稳了身体，眨了眨眼驱散惊醒带来的迷失感。他……怎么了？他在哪儿？双眼惺忪，他抬起头，看到一棵树。他记得很清楚，自己昨晚在树上睡着了。十代不禁做了个鬼脸，早知道睡着睡着会从树上掉下来，他就该找个别的地方睡啊……  
他想揉揉眼睛，手指碰到面颊，嗯？他这是……  
他眨眨眼，才反应过来视野模糊并非因为睡意尚沉。  
他在流泪。  
十代又眨了眨眼，然而泪水不依不饶地滚滚落下，他拿手背擦了擦。  
脑子里突然迸出一句话：我救不了她。  
救谁？  
“十代，你没事吧？”  
尤贝尔的声音在脑海中回荡，十代擦掉最后一滴眼泪，凝视头顶碧蓝的苍穹。他为何……如此不安？  
“没事……一定是做了个糟糕的梦。”

 

* * *

 

游戏不知怎的醒了，眼睛睁得大大的，直盯暗沉的天花板。他意识到自己醒了过来，心底满是寒意，恐惧压着他在床上躺了好一会儿。他喉咙发干，刘海浸满冷汗耷在脸上。  
鬼压床去得很快，游戏还躺在床上，呼吸困难。  
脑海中回荡着轻柔至极的叹息，他朝身边瞥了一眼，另一个他正坐在床尾，眼神放空，一手托着下巴。  
“另一个我？”  
暗一动不动，视线转向游戏。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没，你还好吧？”  
他缓缓摇头。  
“我……不知道。”  
他抬眼看向窗外莹莹的月亮。  
“游戏……我不相信……刚刚我做了个噩梦。”  
他顿了下。  
“实际上……我觉得我刚才并没有睡觉。”  
游戏对另一个自己眨了眨眼。多么奇怪的一句话啊……游戏背后瞬间有些发凉，脑海里不自觉浮现出一些沉重的印象，仿佛有条毯子盖住了脑海中黑暗的角落。有些事他想记住……却记不起来，如同清醒之后逐渐消失的噩梦。  
“你的意思是……？”  
暗没有回答，接着他试着给游戏一个微笑，然而表情着实勉强。  
“没事，你继续睡吧。”  
他退回千年积木中，留下游戏一人躺在床上。他盯着天花板，感觉心里起了个越来越大的疙瘩。  
就算不记得，噩梦也是假的，不是吗？  
是吧？

 

* * *

卢埃勒翻阅她的笔记，笑容满足。  
“他们大大超出了我的预期，这次实验极其成功，真了不起。不仅全员存活，他们大概还会完全忘记这件事吧。”  
她笑得开怀，电脑屏幕的白光映得一口贝齿雪亮。身后是一如既往立正待定的韦弗利，不过他的表情有点不自在。里克顿凄凄惨惨地摊开四肢，又一次趴在了桌上。  
“到头来我一个人也没杀成，”胳膊夸张地遮住了眼睛，他呻吟道，“就差那么一点点。”  
卢埃勒转过转椅，对着她的下属们轻笑出声。  
“里克顿，我向你保证，杀人时间多的很。有了这些数据，我肯定这一次……这一次他们逃不出我的手掌心了。”  
她再度咧开皓齿毕露的微笑。韦弗利转了个身，两手背后，攥得紧紧的。

 

“也要感谢你，”卢埃勒的视线投向角落，那儿还站着个紧张得直搓手的人，“W博士，你做得很好。”  
W博士又绞了绞手，他咽了口唾沫，喉头一滚。“博士”给自己做了张多么古怪的脸啊，它明明可以化身为任何想要变成的东西，可它却选择了一个老年人类男性，认真的吗？真是浪费潜能，她永远搞不懂史莱姆们的怪癖。  
她耸耸肩，又回过头看起了自己的笔记。  
“按我们的协议，你的小生意保持现状，”笔杆轻敲朱唇，她开口道，“你会得到我们承诺的补偿。我们已经归还基金会收容的全部产品，也处理掉了所有跟你相关的文件。”  
“小围呢？”  
“已经还给你了。”  
W博士点点头，看起来十分开心。  
卢埃勒斜了他一眼，轻声道：  
“别以为我没注意到……奉承小国王，还对那男孩的聪明才智赞不绝口，你太没心眼了。”  
W博士倒是一点不安的样子都没有。  
“精明的商人总会广开财路，”他边说边鞠了一躬，“要是那个聪明绝顶的年轻人继承了王位，我宁愿选择他，不像你们所有人都想我关门大吉，他喜欢我的产品。”  
他喃喃几句“读不懂说明警告不能怪我，人类意外买到也不是我的责任”便转身不见了。  
卢埃勒决定了，他那小生意算不上威胁，最好的办法就是无视他。他能制造不可思议的武器，可他选择去做玩具。不过他还派得上用场，以后还有用。他掀不起什么风浪。  
卢埃勒伸手抚过键盘，感到一阵熟悉的期待。  
“好吧，”她柔声道，“该开工了。”

 

* * *

 

真是一团糟。乱得骇人。  
该隐靠着墙，一阵闷哼。他真希望自己手头有个棒球，可以上上下下抛着玩，他目前的情绪跟那球一样跌宕起伏。  
他和基金会成员们一起呆了几小时，期间遭各式问题狂轰滥炸：发生了什么，到了何种境地，还有哪些收容物仍处于收容突破状态，我们撤离的时候你在哪儿，以及一堆常规问题。他告诉他们有几个最危险的收容项目已遭消灭，他们并不相信。  
甚至还有他妈的682，该隐带着一阵报复性的快感想到。换我也不信。  
试图控制事态的员工和安保个个全副武装，挤满了基地。他们清检收容失效的SCP项目，有些依旧不知去向；为了解先前事态，他们审查了安保录像，当然，那些都被删得一干二净了；之后是清点死者，起草致其家属的安慰信。大概是因为“终于找到你”，该隐本人则早早被送回了收容间。他想也是，他们有权怀疑，毕竟就算依基金会标准来看……整件事都太荒谬了。

 

没人知道发生了什么。  
该隐陷入沉思。  
079失踪时悖论机器便已损毁，他们无从研究。该隐是这场灾难中唯一活下来的目击者。监控录像集体失踪。几个最危险SCP项目被消灭得渣都不剩。他花了好几周才说服他们，没错，人形凤凰已经把173熔了。  
思绪转向那些来路不明的奇怪少年们，他们来去匆匆，已然离开此地。  
他希望他们已经平安回到自己的时空了。  
该隐轻哼一声，边想着“终于摆脱他们了”，质疑起自己记忆中的空白……  
门外传来一声尖叫，他浑身一紧，从床上跳了下来，剑已握在掌中——又怎么——  
收容室的门在熔化。  
金属鼓泡、破裂，染上鲜艳的橘红，化得比什么都快，淌在地上熔成一滩。

 

意料之中，门外站着科尔蒂达。  
她对他扬起微笑，这表情于她而言着实古怪，不过他喜欢，那笑容点亮了她的面庞。  
他垂下剑。  
“我还在想你什么时候才会回来。”  
“这次重生的时间比以往长了点。”  
“我知道，你这次想起来自己是谁了。”  
科尔蒂达容光焕发，她惊奇道：  
“我全想起来了——记得来基金会之前的事，也记得十代为我做的一切。现在我知道了，我是谁，能做些什么……可我不知道自己之后会变成什么样。”  
他感觉到她周身热浪翻涌，不清楚她对自己做了什么才变得如此强大。

 

“那你为什么来找我，”该隐问，“你需要什么？”  
她点点头。  
“我想确认，”她低声答道，“那些事……都是真的吧？他们曾来过这里，与我们并肩作战。”  
他眨了眨眼。  
这一切都那么……不真实，要不是亲眼所见，他决然不信。直至此刻，她说了出来，他才意识到……自己也曾一度找寻同一个问题的答案。  
“是的，”他惊讶于自己的肯定，“那些事都是真的，他们来过这里。”  
“那他们逃出来了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他们都回自己的时代、自己的家了吗？”  
“一定回了。悖论机器已坏，他们会立刻回去的。”

 

科尔蒂达点头，眼神渐渐飘忽。他们沉浸在自己的思绪里，伫立于这幻梦般的寂静中。科尔蒂达回过神来，她咧嘴一笑，贝齿在黝黑皮肤映衬下白得耀眼。历经诸事，他还是回她以微笑。  
“我要离开基金会。”  
“好，你要去哪儿？”  
“不知道，哪儿都行。我想在天空下自由呼吸，也想游览万物。”  
闻言，他微微一颤，半阖上眼。  
他有多久没有看到天空了？  
“你要和我一起走，看看这条路通向哪里吗？”  
他睁开眼，对上她的双眸，仿佛又看到了那五个可笑的人类少年，拥有本不属于他们的力量，以及超越年纪的决心，为求生存，他们如此绝望，又是如此固执。  
他咧开笑容。  
“好啊，我跟你一起去。”

 

留下一地熔融金属，还有一句无声承诺，他们离开了基金会。


End file.
